Mas que el destino
by Noctelocusta650
Summary: Los lazos que crea el destino son difíciles de romper, incluso a través del tiempo tu esencia sigue siendo la misma, idealista fiel a lo que creías correcto, mi apoyo, mi fuerza, mi mejor amiga, somos dos almas que siguen conectadas como una sola, latiendo en el vació del espacio añorando encontrarse en esta y en todas nuestras vidas. (post capitulo 686)
1. Chapter 1

**Tenia que escribir esto, por mi salud mental y porque ya llevaba demasiado tiempo en el disco duro.**

 **La historia la divido en dos partes, pasado y presente, los acontecimientos que suceden en "presente" son varios años después de la guerra contra los quincy y la muerte de Rukia, espero que me entiendan XDD**

 **Cosas importantes antes de leer:**

 **1\. No se me da bien narrar batallas, lo intento pero la verdad es que no soy buena, lo digo porque en capítulos futuros vienen peleas**

 **2\. Las cosas por su nombre, aqui si existen tanto Ichika como Kazui, no me gusta el bashing ni siquiera con los personajes que me caen mal, intento cambiar las personalidades de esos dos (sobre todo la de Kazui) intentando que no se parezca ni a Ichigo ni a Inoue, lo mismo con Ichika por que lo necesito para la historia**

 **3\. A pesar de todo a mi no me cae mal Orihime, si, tiene muchas fallas... pero no me cae mal.**

 **4\. Pese al punto numero 2, no habrá escenas con dichas parejas (RR HI) si habra IR casi desde el principio**

 **Intento llenar los espacios que al parecer aun no tienen ninguna explicación aparente, como el porque Ichika tiene esa apariencia, porque Isshin no aparece en ningún lado, Urahara y Yoruichi en fin.**

 **El porque Ichigo y Rukia se separaron de esa manera, quiero verlo como que Ichigo era un adolescente que queria tiempo para ser "normal" y Rukia se vio enfrascada en su escuadrón, pese a eso ambos siguen buscándose. L** **a historia la ire desarrollando de a poco y espero que les guste**

* * *

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO, LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

1

 _Pasado…_

Era inaudito, apenas unos meses atrás había sido nombrada teniente y hace unas semanas había logrado sobrevivir a la guerra contra Yhwach, su precioso rostro estaba inexpresivo digna de un Kuchiki ella permanecía serena ante la situación que estaba viviendo. La oficina del capitán Ukitake, le gustaba estar en ese lugar tenía un ligero aire de esperanza y paz; suspiro pesado contradictoriamente a una persona que acaba de terminar una guerra ella no estaba feliz de seguir con vida, no, no cuando una vez más una parte de su corazón se había ido.

Bajo la vista y sus ojos se aguaron al ver el haori blanco, decir que se sentía perdida era poco sin embargo no lloro, ni siquiera cuando se enteró de su muerte, mucho menos ahora que todo había terminado, con cuidado dejo el haori perfectamente doblado sobre el escritorio y salió del lugar.

Las instalaciones del escuadrón seguían casi igual con la excepción de que había poco personal, no tendrían que hacer muchas reparaciones con cierta gracia Sentaro le informo que el comedor junto con la cocina estaban intactos, sonrió habían pasado dos semanas desde que la guerra terminara, Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida y Sado permanecieron en las instalaciones del cuarto escuadrón los primeros días, aunque el resto de los capitanes se mostraba inconforme sobre la estancia del pelinegro, el comandante fue tajante al decir que le debían mucho tanto a él como al shinigami de cabello naranja, sus pasos se volvieron más lentos al salir de la división, estaba nublado y el viento jugo con sus negros cabellos, el momento había llegado, lo sabía… Ichigo y sus amigos partirían ese mismo día al mundo humano era el momento de decir adiós y no sabía porque se sentía tan triste se habían despido incontables veces antes y aun así no era capaz de librarse del hueco en su estómago.

¿Por qué ahora era diferente?, ¿por qué sentía que no volvería a verlo?.

Negó con la cabeza y se recrimino al sentir su quijada adolorida, tenía varios cortes en las mejillas así como el labio roto, llevaba las muñecas vendadas pero fuera del cansancio que era representado por las ojeras bajo sus ojos, estaba bien. Quería creer que era el torrente de emociones vivido, creer a su hermano muerto, haber perdido a su capitán, sin mencionar las vidas de aquellas almas y shinigamis que se perdieron, por eso estaba nostálgica, después de todo Ichigo era un humano que apenas tenía unos 17 años, era normal que él quisiera hacer una vida normal, sin guerras, sin hollows, una vida muy diferente a la suya.

Se cruzó de brazos a la vez que respiraba con tranquilidad, esbozo una ligera sonrisa pensando que hacia lo correcto, su querido nakama debía vivir y lo mejor que ella podía hacer era apoyarlo, antes de llegar al cuarto escuadrón llego a la sexta división en donde no dudo en hacer una pequeña visita.

Contario a su propia división, el sexto escuadrón necesitaba varias reparaciones así como una nueva oficina para su capitán es por eso que camino directo a la oficina de su amigo pelirrojo, miro la puerta e intento acomodar su corta cabellera toco una vez y espero unos segundos antes de que le dijeran que podía pasar.

-Con permiso- murmuro y entrando pudo ver como su hermano sentado en el escritorio, terminaba de firmar lo que parecían ser autorizaciones y otras cosas.

-Deberías estar descansando- dijo sin levantar la vista de los documentos.

Rukia sonrió con algo de tristeza– Estoy bien, además hoy es el día en que Ichigo regresa al mundo humano- contesto, al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio, suspiro pesado e intentando verse natural comenzó a hablar- Nii-sama, quería saber si sus heridas están mejor…- cuestionó mientras sus ojos enfocaban algún punto en la pared.

Byakuya observaba a su hermana con cuidado, ella tenía ese muro de orgullo a su alrededor y alguien que no la conociera diría que solo se encontraba cansada pero él sabía que no era cansancio… ella estaba triste por lo que ese niñato había dicho esa mañana.

-Rukia…- su voz sonó ronca, ella levanto la vista se hizo un segundo de silencio antes de que el volviera a hablar –No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar como es debido, pero estoy al tanto de tus decisiones, no podría estar más orgulloso.

Ella bajo la cabeza y murmuro un "gracias Nii-sama", eso fue suficiente para que pequeñas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, el saber que su hermano sabia de sus sentimientos hizo que sus cimientos se tambalearan.

oOo

El cuarto escuadrón había tenido la buena o la mala fortuna de quedar intacto después de la guerra, pues si bien no tendrían reparaciones en esos momentos albergaba alrededor del 55% de oficiales de todo el Gotei, sus oficiales se paseaban de un lado a otro para poder supervisar a todos sus pacientes, los más afortunados habían salido unos días después otros más seguían en tratamiento.

Sentada en el escritorio y sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, Isane recordaba las enseñanzas de su querida maestra, inhalar y exhalar, contar hasta 10, matar a alguien en tu mente y seguir adelante, levanto la cabeza y enfoco el pequeño pisa papeles.

-Capitana…- murmuro con nostalgia, su mirada se llenó de determinación, hizo tronar su cuello y salió de la oficina.

Afuera en el jardín, en el lugar donde la ex capitana se sentaba a observar la luna un grupo bastante pelicular de amigos hablaban sobre los últimos preparativos para su regreso a su hogar.

-Ya tengo todo lo que necesito, quise ayudar un poco más a Isane-san pero dijo que ya había suficiente- la dulce voz de la pelinaranja hizo sonreír a los tres varones- Solo quiero ver a Kuchiki-san otra vez antes de irnos.

-Es cierto, no la veo desde el desayuno- la voz de Ishida sonaba algo apenada, su mente seguía concentrada en los últimos sucesos.

-Tsk... ya sabes cómo es la enana de seguro fue a ver a Byakuya o a su escuadrón- el chico de extravagante cabello giro su rostro, Rukia había desayunado con ellos junto con Renji y luego ella y el pelirrojo desaparecieron, se revolvió incomodo no estaba muy seguro porque pero no le agradaba la idea de que ellos estuvieran solos.

Inoue suspiro y su mirada cayo en el shinigami de cabello naranja, habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos durante esa última batalla que incluso llego a sentirse triste de que esta terminara, ya no tendría una excusa para estar cerca del chico. Su mirada llena de anhelo no pasó desapercibida para el Quincy que frunciendo el ceño término por negar en silencio.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que siguieron hablando de todo y nada, el primero en volver a aparecer fue Renji y en silencio Ichigo se alegró de verlo llegar sin la pequeña shinigami, Ishida junto con Sado permanecieron afuera, los otros tres entraron y llegaron al comedor de la cuarta división donde Rukia había estado sentada varios minutos.

-¡Hey Rukia!- hablo animosamente el pelinaranja apenas la vio, apenas la vio su mirada volvió a caer en el labio roto- ¿Por qué no le has dicho a alguien que te cure eso?- señalo su boca con el ceño fruncido- ¡Estamos en el cuarto escuadrón!, tienes que ser más cuidadosa.

La pelinegra se quedó en el comedor, esperando encontrar las palabras necesarias e intentando calmar sus emociones, pero eso se vio eclipsado en cuanto Ichigo empezó a reclamar su falta de cuidado- ¡Ya, detente!- exclamo fingiendo fastidio- Peores heridas me han hecho- soltó y giro su rostro ignorando a un colérico Ichigo.

Renji los observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, en la mañana su capitán había invitado a los ryoka a desayunar, con motivo de su despida el desayuno trascurrió con aparente normalidad, dentro de los estándares en algún punto pudo ver el brillo en los ojos violetas, ella estaba feliz de que Ichigo saliera vivo de esa pelea y luego vio como el brillo desapareció dejándolo sus ojos opacos, con cierta gracia Ichigo había comentado "lo desesperado que estaba por tener una vida normal" después de eso su pequeña amiga desapareció, él estaba más que consiente sobre lo feliz que era Rukia al estar con Ichigo y supo que su comentario la hirió aunque quiso darle espacio; estuvo buscándola buena parte de la mañana, dándose por vencido fue a su división donde su capitán muy amablemente le había dicho que Rukia se había marchado pocos minutos antes de su llegada, la vio en el comedor y supo que buscaba serenarse a ella misma.

-Las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad- la voz de Inoue lo saco de sus pensamientos y ambos se quedaron observando a la singular pareja discutir.

-Sí… supongo que se irán pronto…- la joven asintió rápido, respingo y el pelirrojo la vio con una ceja alzada

-¡Cierto!- busco algo en su bolso y saco una pequeña cajita mal envuelta- Kurosaki-san me pidió que le diera esto a Kuchiki-san.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto mientras la tomaba.

-N..no lo sé- respondió y se rasco la cabeza- El junto con Ishida-san se fueron unas horas después que todo acabara y yo he estado guardándola desde entonces.

Renji termino por guardar la caja en su kosode, tanto como el padre de Ishida e Ichigo, así como Nell y Grimmjow se habían marchado pronto, los últimos alegando que tenían que ver a Halibel.

" _Era de esperarse"_ pensó, contario a lo que todos creían Urahara seguía en el Gotei junto con el capitán Kurotsuchi, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al imaginarse a esos dos juntos.

Media hora después y una vez que Inoue sintió que repartió suficientes abrazos, Rukia y Renji caminaban junto con sus amigos hacia la sekaimon. Ichigo caminaba al frente a su lado Rukia y al lado de ella Renji, parecía irreal el que todo hubiera terminado, hablo poco con su padre por lo que le dio a entender el regresaría a Karakura antes de que Karin golpeara demasiado a su cuerpo, Ichigo no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera tumbarse en su cama y ver a sus hermanas, vio de reojo a la shinigami sabía que ella debía quedarse y en realidad se volverían a ver así que no le presto mucha importancia a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, visualizo la enorme puerta… ¿cuántas veces había cruzado esa puerta?, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se volvió shinigami?.

Una vez en la entrada, Sado fue el primero en atravesarla seguido de Ishida, Inoue caminaba alegre pero se detuvo al ver que Ichigo se detuvo junto con los shinigamis.

Ichigo había estado a punto de girarse cuando la mirada nostálgica de su amiga le extraño -¿Qué pasa enana, ya estas extrañándome?- pregunto de buen humor.

Los ojos violetas buscaron los de el sin embargo no pudo ser capaz de decir lo que quería- ¿Quién va a extrañar a un tonto cabeza de zanahoria?- pregunto irónica y con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Tsk… maldita enana…- se giró dispuesto a irse pero la voz de la shinigami llamándolo lo detuvo...- ¿Qué pasa Rukia?- cuestiono interesado, ella había avanzado unos pasos y se detuvo al quedar frente de él.

Se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron- Cuídate mucho Ichigo- termino por decir, el pelinaranja la golpeo con sus dedos queriendo molestarla.

-Por supuesto Rukia...- ambos volvieron a sonreír y solo entonces la shinigami se dio cuenta que la pelinaranja había estado esperando a su nakama, trago visiblemente al ver a la adorable chica caminar junto a Ichigo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- vio de medio lado a Renji, tan solo suspiro mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesta a irse de ese lugar.

-Sí, ¿porque no estaría bien?- lo paso de largo y él tuvo que caminar más rápido para alcanzarla.

Renji solo observaba la espalda recta y tensa de su amiga, volvió a alcanzarla y cuando quedo al lado suyo hablo – Escucha si necesitas hablar sabes que siempre estaré aquí- la tomo por el hombro obligándola a detener sus pasos- No volveré a dejarte sola Rukia.

Ella miraba hacia abajo y termino por negar con una sonrisa en el rostro- Solo… solo deja de hablar de eso ¿sí?- pidió y con cuidado quito la mano de su amigo camino despacio y en ese momento Renji se prometió a si mismo cuidar de la pequeña shinigami.

Quería mirar hacia atrás, pero no se lo permitió aunque su corazón le decía que fuera con él, que le dijera cuanto le importaba su mente la instaba a la calma a forzarse creer que hacia lo correcto, ella era un alma, una muerta que hace mucho tiempo dejo de tener cabida en ese mundo…

-O-

 _Karakura 9 meses después…_

El estridente sonido de la alarma lo atonto leves momentos, con pereza saco su mano de entre las cobijas y apago el reloj que se encontraba al lado de su cama parpadeo unos segundos y estrello su cara contra la almohada, si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Resignado el joven de cabellera naranja aventó las cobijas de mala gana, aún era muy temprano e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible llego al baño se desvistió y espero unos segundos mientras el agua caliente salía, el tiempo se había ido volando, apenas regreso al mundo humano fue capaz de recuperar sus clases gracias a Ishida e Inoue y un curso exhaustivo en vacaciones, un mes después hizo un examen de admisión a la facultad de medicina y para sorpresa de todos logro alcanzar un lugar dentro de tan saturada carrera.

Tomo una toalla y la enredo en su cintura, con una más pequeña seco su cabello que ya no era muy largo, se miró al espejo y frunciendo el ceño se miró los brazos, seguía igual de fuerte aunque sus músculos comenzaban a perderse ligeramente; no se había transformado en shinigami en todos esos meses. Negó con una sonrisa en el rostro y camino a su cuarto en donde no demoro más de 10 minutos en vestirse, bajo las escaleras y tomando el pequeño almuerzo que Yuzu se encargaba de prepararle salió de la casa Kurosaki, un nuevo día empezaba y el saboreaba el sentir una vida de un joven de 18 años.

oOo

Los ligeros rayos solares tocaron con sutil delicadeza las casas al más puro estilo Edo, a pesar de que varios lugares seguían en reconstrucción la vista era hermosa para quien supiera apreciarla.

En el 13vo escuadrón, en la oficina de la teniente Kuchiki la pequeña pelinegra giro su rostro cansado hacia la ventana; había pasado otra noche en vela.

-Mierda…-murmuro viendo la enorme pila de hojas membretadas frente suyo, solo había logrado avanzar un poco y aun así no sirvió de nada, sin el capitán Ukitake ella tenía que hacerse cargo de todo el papeleo así como de las reparaciones no solo de su división sino también del área que le correspondía a su escuadrón, tenía que encargarse también de asignar un nuevo shimigami al mundo humano; el problema estaba en que cada dos meses el shimigami asignado regresaba y era sustituido por otro, no sentía a los oficiales preparados y desde que Kiyone se fue para ser teniente de la cuarta división ella y Sentaro no se daban abasto.

Se froto el rostro y sonrió al sentir lo frías que estaban sus manos, aunque era consciente de que recibiera un regaño apenas llegara a su casa siguió trabajando un par de horas más, Sentaro llego más tarde con una caja de galletas y un buen café, bebida que tomaba mucho últimamente.

-¿Takumi cuando regresa?- pregunto mientras remojaba sus galletas en su bebida, ante la atenta mirada de Sentaro.

El pelinegro que estaba ojeroso y notoriamente cansado reviso los papeles que llevaba en la gruesa carpeta- Mañana en la noche- informo y le ofreció a Rukia un paquete de galletas más grande que acepto gustosa.

-Ha hecho bien su trabajo…- afirmo viendo a su amigo a los ojos, este tan solo sonrió mientras asentía despacio.

-¿Piensas dejarlo de base?- era algo que estaban platicando desde hace tiempo, eso les ahorraría algo de trabajo y papeleo… mucho papeleo. La pelinegra se limpió con una servilleta, comió tres galletas de un jalón y bebió el resto de su café negro.

-Sí, ha hecho bien su trabajo y no veo problema en que se quede de base en Karakura… es lo mejor- dijo mientras sonreía y se ponía de pie con varias carpetas en sus brazos se las entrego – Esto va a la 5ta división, la parte que nos correspondía del Rukongai esta reconstruida y los habitantes están reorganizados en distritos cercanos, dile al Capitán Hirako que espero su reporte- explico y dando una mirada de ánimo con su compañero este salió.

Sentaro que solo había avanzado unos pasos pensó en lo mucho que su teniente se esforzaba, a pesar de que había comentarios jocosos por ahí, a él le constaba lo mucho que ella se esforzaba por cumplir con todos los deberes de la división, hace un mes y medio el comandante Kyoraku le dijo que considerara ser capitán de la división… ella lo rechazo, negó en silencio y le pidió ayuda al rey espiritual para que su teniente dejara de ser tan cabezota.

En la oficina, Rukia estaba recargada en la puerta, tenía unas ojeras y su cabello que ahora llegaba a sus hombros nuevamente estaba enmarañado, había estado trabajando desde la tarde del día anterior, aunque comía como desesperada tres paquetes de galletas rellenas de crema la verdad es que estaba más delgada. Sin ánimo de seguir victimizándose camino de nuevo al escritorio, siguiendo un impulso abrió el cajón izquierdo y saco lo único que se encontraba dentro… una pequeña fotografía enmarcada de ella junto con la familia Kurosaki, sonrió como una niña pequeña si era sincera extrañaba mucho a Ichigo, no se habían visto sin embargo seguía con la firme decisión de haber hecho lo correcto, volvió a meter la fotografía en su lugar y abriendo un nuevo paquete de galletas volvió a su trabajo.

-O-

El tiempo jugaba en contra de quienes vivían por tiempo limitado, los humanos tenían una percepción del tiempo diferente pues había quienes sentían pasar el tiempo muy lento y otros sentían que avanzaba muy rápido. Una vez habían escuchado de su padre decir: Vive tu vida al máximo y aprovecha cada instante como si fuera el último, eso es lo que había estado haciendo.

Los últimos años se le fueron volando, con un promedio dentro de lo normal había salido de la universidad con honores y decidiendo seguir con el negocio familiar estaba trabajando con su padre en la clínica.

-Ichigo- llamo el alto pelinegro a su hijo, este alzo la mirada desde el escritorio- He pensado en que es momento de que te hagas cargo completamente de la clínica- le dijo desde el umbral.

-¿Tú crees? es decir… apenas hace unos meses me gradué y no sé si pueda llevar todo esto yo solo- hablo rápidamente.

-Por favor… -desestimo Isshin- Si supiste como ganar una guerra, sabrás como llevar una clínica no es como si fueras a ser director de un hospital- menciono socarronamente recordando como el hijo prodigio de Ryuken era ahora director.

-¡Tsk!… maldito viejo- murmuro, lo cierto era que el pelinegro y él se habían distanciado notoriamente en el último año, los varones siguieron hablando sobre el tema aunque más que nada eran indicaciones y cuando Ichigo le pregunto que estaba planeando el solo le respondió " _Me iré de viaje"_ e Ichigo entendió que el volvería a la Sociedad de Almas para formar parte de la guardia real.

Vio a su padre partir y por un momento rememoro las aventuras que vivió cuando era adolescente, lo cierto era que no había visto a Rukia desde hace años entre la universidad, la reconstrucción del seretei y su vida social, últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con Inoue y aunque la muchacha era una grata compañía… a veces extrañaba la adrenalina de la pelea; suspiro y siguió trabajando mientras esperaba a su nuevo paciente.

oOo

¿Qué eran un par de años para quien había vivido cientos de años?.

Nada, no eran nada, habían pasado 5 años desde la guerra y aunque un poco tarde las cosas parecían tomar su rumbo natural o lo que era natural dentro de la Sociedad de Almas, la reconstrucción había terminado apenas hace un año y dentro de todo ese tiempo había hecho las funciones de un capitán, se hizo más cercana a Kira y Hisagi al entender lo que era estar sin un capitán, salía con Rangiku y las mujeres de la AMS y extrañamente cenaba todos los días con Renji.

Ella seguía igual, gano algunos kilos y el cambio más significativo era su cabello ahora largo a media espalda, mientras terminaba de revisar los reportes de su shinigami de zona su mente divago y se preguntó cómo estaría su amigo de fulgurante cabellera ¿seguiría igual?... no lo sabía y aunque quería hacer un pequeño viaje al mundo humano lo cierto es que no tenía oportunidad, la ronca voz del pelirrojo le hizo mirar el reloj y dándose cuenta que era hora de la cena dejo el papeleo a un lado.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto el pelirrojo cuando entro sin ningún aviso, ella sonrió mientras le reclamaba el no llamar a su oficina, ambos salieron y por primera vez el paso su brazo por los delgados hombros femeninos, hecho que a ella no pareció incomodarla en lo absoluto.

-O-

 _Karakura 5 años después…_

Visitar el mundo humano supuso un reto para su mente, sabía que Ichigo se había casado y que ahora era padre… sentía el pecho extraño aun así como toda buena capitana recién nombrada fue capaz de controlar dichas emociones, suspirando miro al frente y sonrió cándidamente al ver a Renji cargar en los hombros a su hija…. lanzo un suspiro al entender lo mucho que se habían distanciado ella del pelinaranja.

En algún momento entre el ajetreo de llegar con Urahara, meterse dentro de un gigai después de mucho tiempo, colocarse un delicado vestido azul y caminar nuevamente algunas cuadras hasta la casa de Ichigo fue que perdió de vista a su hija pequeña, no le dio mayor importancia puesto que ella era una shinigami. Apenas llego a la clínica Kurosaki sintió como su mente y espíritu se llenaba, ver a las personas que un tiempo formaron parte integral de su vida fue extraño aun así no pudo negar lo bien que se sentía al ver a la familia Kurosaki.

Su hija llego unos momentos después, Orihime se preocupó en extremo cuando su hijo se transformó en shinigami lo hizo regresar a su pequeño cuerpo y la pelinegra miraba divertida junto con una sonrisa de orgullo como Ichika se presentó como su hija, no le extraño que ella se integrara de inmediato ya ella era así.

-Tu hija, se parece mucho a ti…- escucho las palabras de Ichigo, ese comentario la hizo sonreír involuntariamente.

-Podría decir lo mismo de Kazui…- reflexiono un momento- Aunque también se parece demasiado a Inoue- ambos que habían permanecido viendo a sus hijos pequeños jugar se giraron y cruzaron una mirada mientras sonreían.

-Ichigo… yo quiero decirte algo.- murmuro con voz tranquila, extrañado Ichigo se giró a verla.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto viendo el semblante serio de la shinigami.

Ella cruzo sus brazos y miro a otro lado, regreso su mirada a su amigo- Te ves horrible con el cabello corto…- soltó mientras lo veía seria y eso fue suficiente para que ambos volvieran a pelear como en antaño, ella peleaba mucho con Renji aunque solo fuera por tonterías y en ese momento estaba tan concentrada molestando al pelinaranja que no se dio cuenta el momento en que su contrincante estaba sonriendo.

Media hora después ellos eran los últimos en irse, con cierta gracia miro como Ichika buscaba despertar al pequeño Kazui y fue Renji que la saco de su trance al tomarla de la cintura.

-Supongo que no necesitas ayuda- dijo mientras observaba a la pequeña pelirroja en los hombros de su padre.

-Que va… es tan menuda como tú- le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas, la familia Abarai salió de la casa una vez que se despidieron, mientras caminaba para poder regresar los gigai, Rukia no podía evitar pensar en sí de haber dicho algo, de haber dicho un simple "quiero que te quedes" las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… pero la dulce voz de su hija y las risas de su esposo le recordó que las cosas habían seguido su curso original.

-O-

La mañana amaneció fresca y el sol se posaba radiante sobre Karakura, a pesar de ser las 6:00 am en domingo un buen grupo de personas se encontraban transitando las calles, algunas jóvenes hacían una clase de yoga, otros más llegaban de su trabajo nocturno y algunos como él, se dedicaban a correr por las grandes avenidas del parque central.

Con la respiración agitada y las manos en las rodillas llego al lago donde una vez tiro su insignia de shinigami, intentando recuperarse recordó porque razón corría todos los días, porque ya no hacia tanto ejercicio como antes y eso evitaba que sus músculos desaparecieran por completo, se secó el sudor de la frente llevaba solo una playera de manga corta y sus pantalones deportivos, luego camino de regreso a su casa.

Apenas llego los recuerdos del día anterior invadieron su mente, ver de nuevo a Rukia fue increíble… sabía que ella se había vuelto capitana y estaba sumamente orgulloso y feliz por ella además debía admitir que verla tan femenina con el cabello largo le agrado, camino hasta las escaleras y por inercia entro a ver a sus hermanas en sus respectivas habitaciones, ambas seguían profundamente dormidas.

Entro a su recamara y en su rostro se formó una mueca al ver a Kazui dormido mientras abrazaba a Orihime, otra de las razones por las que se despertaba temprano era que su hijo insistía en dormir con ellos no era que le desagradara era solo que esperaba que él comenzara a ser más independiente, negó en silencio y tomando todo lo necesario se fue al baño.

El agua resbala por su abdomen y suspiro al sentir como sus músculos se relajaban, ver a sus amigos reunidos le era una escena bastante extraña le hacía pensar en lo que era y quería de su vida, había disfrutado cada instante desde que derroto a Yhwach, su vida era buena tenía un hijo, familia, un trabajo que disfrutaba y aun así en algunas ocasiones sentía que su vida se había vuelto completamente monótona, entrando en un círculo donde sabía qué hacer y decir a cada hora del día.

Ver al nuevo shinigami de zona se lo confirmo, su vida era ahora la de un humano normal y él no podía evitar sentase decepcionado por eso.

 **.**

o.o.o.o

 **.**

 _Presente…_

 _Tokyo, 01:45 pm…_

 _Colegio Saito…_

La pequeña pelinegra anotaba todo lo que su maestra pintaba en el pizarrón, en pequeños momentos alzaba la vista enfocando sus enormes ojos violetas en su cuaderno y comparándolos con la pizarra, en su infantil rostro se formó una sonrisa de satisfacción al comprobar que todo estaba igual.

-Recuerden que deberán traer el permiso de sus padres para ir al zoológico la próxima semana- hablo la profesora una vez que termino de escribir- No se olviden que deben llevar almuerzo- sonrió cuando el grupo dijo en coro que entendían- Es todo pueden retirarse.

De inmediato el grupo de 20 niños se puso de pie, la pelinegra guardo todas sus lapiceros y cuadernos dentro de su mochila roja a una velocidad sorprendente, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de tomar su mochila y huir una niña de pelo castaño atado en coletas la detuvo.

-Espera Yukiko-chan…- la detuvo tomándola de la manga de su uniforme- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? pensé que iríamos a ver Shigaraki- señalo el fondo del salón donde el gordo hámster era el centro de atención.

Yukiko Kurosawa era una niña de seis años, tenía la piel blanca y un cabello tan negro como el carbón, manteniéndolo corto hasta su barbilla y en medio de sus enormes ojos violetas se mantenía el mismo mechón que tenía su hermana mayor, hizo un puchero inflando sus mejillas, a ella le gustaba mucho jugar con la bolita de pelos pero si se quedaba mucho tiempo se le haría tarde– Lo siento Rin pero hoy no puedo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañada y de inmediato la pelinegra sonrió con muchas ganas.

-Mi mamá viene hoy a la escuela…- con esas palabras ella salió disparada del salón.

Esquivando profesores y alumnos la pequeña morenita llego al guardarropa donde tomo su pequeño abrigo color crema junto con su bufanda rosa, eran vísperas de Navidad y hacia un frio insoportable.

-Listo- se dijo a si misma mientras se colocaba la mochila en sus pequeños hombros, camino hasta la entrada principal y dedicándole una enorme sonrisa al encargado de limpieza, que se sonrojo al ver el encanto de la niña, salió y de inmediato busco con la mirada a quien había ocupado su mente encontrándola casi de inmediato- ¡Mamá!- grito emocionada mientras corría a los brazos de su progenitora.

La alta pelinegra, enfundada en un elegante abrigo rojo, se agacho lo suficiente para poder recibir en brazos a su hija- Mi niña…- susurro una vez que tuvo a la pequeña en sus brazos- ¿Te divertiste hoy?- pregunto dulcemente mientras la separaba de su cuerpo, ella solo sonrió y asintió enérgicamente.

-¡Sí!, hoy tuvimos clases de biología y jugamos un poco en el salón por el frio…- la mujer solo sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba la mochila de los hombros de la morenita, la tomo de la mano y ambas se alejaron de la entrada de su colegio.

-Después Usui-kun me defendió del tooonto de Ayato- explico mientras largaba la o y fruncía su pequeño ceño.

-¿A si?- pregunto interesada –Ese tal Usui debe ser un niño muy bueno.

Las pálidas mejillas de la pelinegra se colorearon de un rosado muy tenue y negó con la cabeza antes de responder – Es bueno…aunque es un poco lento en la clase de Yoshida-sensei.

-Bueno es que tú eres muy buena en los deportes linda, es normal que esa clase te guste pero todos somos buenos en algo y es importante saber apreciar las cualidades de los demás- explico mientras ambas llegaban al Mazda color rojo, abrió la puerta trasera y la niña entro rápidamente- Así que señorita recuerda que es malo insultar a alguien solo porque no es bueno en algo que tu si ¿de acuerdo?- le pidió y a pesar de que tenía el ceño fruncido, su mirada de dulzura nunca desapareció.

-Está bien mami- ambas sonrieron y la pequeña Yukiko cerró los ojos cuando su madre le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

-Ahora… ¿qué te parece si me acompañas a comprar la cena?- su hija pequeña sonrió con muchas ganas mientras asentía.

Kureha Kurosawa, era un mujer muy atractiva a sus 34 años tenía un cabello largo color ébano y sus ojos eran de un castaño rojizo muy llamativo, trabaja medio tiempo en una constructora y era madre de tiempo completo de Yukiko y de su hermana Yugito, se acomodó el grueso flequillo sonrió y ajustándose el abrigo camino a la puerta del conductor, en segundos ella encendió el automóvil e inicio la marcha con rumbo al supermercado.

Yukiko que jugaba con uno de los botones de su abrigo, miro por la ventana y observo como los cables del poste de luz se movían con algo de violencia.

-Como si alguien hubiera saltado…- murmuro quedito y sonrió fascinada ante esa idea.

Sus ojos castaños enfocaron a la niña pequeña que se encontraba dentro del auto, a pesar de la altura en la que se encontraba fue capaz de verla sonreír, el viento jugo con sus cabellos naranjas así como con su haori blanco, se cruzó de brazos al ver como el auto se perdía entre las transitadas calles, suspiro pesado y aunque extraña en sobremanera a Rukia… el verla convivir con su nueva familia lo reafirmaba… él no debía interponerse en su vida, él ahora era un shinigami y ella en cambio tan solo una niña pequeña, Rukia nunca tuvo una familia de verdad… ahora la tenía y él no podía interponerse… no debía… en eso su mirada se llenó de decisión y usando un shunpo desapareció del lugar.

-O-

 _Instituto Komaeda…_

El silencio era total… bueno casi, solo se podían apreciar los leves golpeteos de las gomas de borrar contra las hojas del examen, claro que también podría apreciarse humo salir de la cabeza de varios estudiantes, eso ultimo pensamiento hizo reír a la pelinegra que se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana.

-Kurosawa- llamo desde su escritorio el profesor, la chica de ojos azules alzo la vista- Concéntrese en su examen.

-S…si, lo siento sensei- respondió tímidamente y volvió a clavar la mirada en lo que escribía, se sabía casi todas las respuestas exceptuando alguna donde no se sentía muy segura y solo anoto algo, mordió su labio inferior y suspiro antes de ponerse de pie y entregar su examen, a pesar de no estar muy convencida fue de las primeras en terminar, salió del aula y soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Yugito Kurosawa de 12 años cursaba su primer año de secundaria, al igual que su hermana tenía el pelo negro con la sutil diferencia que el mechón entre sus ojos se dividía en dos al terminar, ella lo llevaba largo hasta los hombros, tenía además unos vibrantes ojos azules, era una jovencita tímida sin embargo también era dedicada y un poco testaruda, camino sin rumbo por los pasillos.

-¡Yugito!- el animado grito de su amiga la hizo voltear y sonreír- ¡Hey!, ¿a dónde vas?.

Ella paso el lado izquierdo de su cabellera detrás de su oreja- A ningún lado… solo quería despejarme un poco del examen.

La chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes solo negó con una sonrisa- Ni siquiera sé porque te preocupas tanto, aprobaras como siempre… en cambio yo tendré que ir a cursos si no saco una nota decente- bufo.

-Podrías tener una buena nota si estudiaras más seguido Ami...- reprendió con una sonrisa.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y ambas empezaron a caminar mientras seguían hablando de trivialidades y del mal genio de su profesor, sus pasos las llevaron ante la entrada del gimnasio donde un buen número de jovencitas miraban embelesadas a un joven de ojos castaños y llamativo cabello rojo.

-Míralas… como moscas a la miel- hablo con algo de sorna la chica rubia.

-Solo creen que están enamoradas de Kanda-san- se encogió de hombros- es todo, es amor platónico.

Ami la miro con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa- Abecés me pregunto si eres de este mundo- Yugito la miro interrogante- Hasta yo reconozco que Kanda es súper guapo a pesar de ser un basquetbolista engreído y ser de ultimo año... ¿de verdad no te parece ni un poquito guapo?.

Yugito solo negó mientras cerraba los ojos, giro su vista y se ruborizo al notar que el pelirrojo la miraba intensamente, ella giro la mirada bastante avergonzada y se encontró con la mirada divertida de su amiga -¿Qué?- pregunto temerosa.

-Parece que la belleza de ojos azules no pasa desapercibida para nadie…- le susurro y es que a pesar de ser tímida y portar el uniforme escolar sin ninguna modificación la pelinegra llamaba bastante la atención de la población masculina, Yugito negó y salió del lugar seguida de su amiga.

Yu Kanda solo miro a la pelinegra girarse avergonzada, sonrió al notar lo bonita que era a pesar de que llevaba su falda un poco más abajo de las rodillas la consideraba hermosa y seguiría contemplándola de no ser porque las chicas a su alrededor no dejaban de atosigarlo.

Una media hora después y con las calificaciones entregadas, el grupo de primer año salió del colegio, Yugito se puso los zapatos y tas recuperar su gabardina negra salió del edificio.

-Debí traer una sombrilla- se dijo a si misma al ver como los pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer y que seguirían cayendo en sus cabellos de no ser por la sombrilla que se posó sobre ella.- ¿Qué?- alzo la vista y sus ojos se abrieron notoriamente- Kanda-san…

El joven sonrió y acomodo su mochila – Tu eres Kurosawa Yugito de primer año ¿no?- pregunto con una sonrisa y ella solo asintió- Puedo acompañarte a tu casa si gustas.

Yugito abrió los labios, quería rechazar su oferta sin embargo sabía que su madre no podía ir por ella ya que debía estar con su hermana, su padre todavía debía estar trabajando y mientras suspiraba termino por aceptar. La pareja camino por el centro, no debían tardar más de 20 minutos se dijo la pelinegra, no sabía de qué hablar con el muchacho pues apenas y sabia su nombre sin embargo Kanda al ser un joven sociable por naturaleza no tardo en iniciar una plática con ella, ¿el tema?... videojuegos…

-No puedo creerlo… eres la primer chica que conozco que le gusta Mortal Kombat- menciono anonadado el chico justo cuando entraban a una zona residencial bastante grande.

-Es mi favorito…- dijo mientras conservaba el brillo en sus ojos que le producía hablar de sus videojuegos, alzo la vista y vio a lo lejos su casa- Ya llegamos.

Yu chasqueo la lengua, había tenido mucha suerte al encontrarla sola y ahora sabia donde vivía… definitivamente volvería- Supongo que nos veremos mañana- le dijo y ella asintió dándose la vuelta para entrar a su hogar–¡Oye!, ¿me das tu numero?- pregunto con una sonrisa y ella lo miro extraño- Ya sabes para hablar sobre como derrotar a Sub zero- con una tímida sonrisa ella acepto y ambos intercambiaron números.

Ligeramente ruborizada la pelinegra entro a su casa, esta tenía una fachada de época siendo de las pocas que se conservaban así, se descalzo y guardo su abrigo en el closet de la derecha, camino por el recibidor y el olor a pastel de nuez la recibió.

-Estoy en casa- grito y su madre salió de la cocina.

Su madre salió limpiándose las manos en el delantal- Hola, lo siento- menciono a la vez que besaba las mejillas de su hija mayor- Perdí la noción del tiempo con Yukiko y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba nevando- explico avergonzada, le froto los hombros buscando darle calor- ¿Te mojaste mucho?.

Yugito negó con una sonrisa- Un compañero de clase me trajo así que no- respondió y sin más entro a la cocina donde no dudo y observo impaciente dentro del horno.

La más grande abrió la boca y no salían palabras de su boca… ¿Acaso su bebé, tendría su primer novio?, ¿tan pronto?, negó y miro horrorizada como Yugito miraba embobada el horno.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no hagas eso...- la tomo de los hombros y la guio a la salida- ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte?, tu padre no debe tardar y ya sabes que le gusta que cenemos juntos.

Ella sonrió en respuesta -¿Yukiko?- pregunto por su hermana pequeña.

-Al parecer el embajador de algas tiene una nueva aventura con chappy el conejo- ambas sonrieron ante la mención de los juegos del miembro más pequeño de la familia.

Kureha entro de nuevo a la cocina y Yugito subió a la segunda planta, estaba algo agotada y aun así entro a la primera puerta a la izquierda.

-¿Hola?- pregunto mientras abría la puerta con cuidado y terminaba por asomarse por completo.

La pequeña volteo y sus hermosos ojos brillaron– ¡Nee-chan!- grito alegremente y corrió emocionada a abrazar a su querida hermana.

Yugito sonrió mientras correspondía el contacto, la pequeña pelinegra era una persona sumamente cariñosa con todos los miembros de su familia, en especial con su hermana mayor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunto curiosa mientras veía todos sus juguetes regados, sonrió cuando su hermana le platico las aventuras que sus juguetes tenían y en algún punto del juego Yukiko le platico el día tan emocionante que había tenido en la escuela, el cuarto de la menor era de un violeta muy claro, al lado de la ventana estaba su cama que era bastante grande para una niña tan pequeña, tenía varios jugueteros, una televisión con un reproductor de dvd y un enorme librero donde tenía sus libros, cuadernos y crayolas para dibujar, su cuarto era el único que tenía alfombra pues la pequeña acostumbraba a estar descalza en su cuarto- ¿De verdad todo eso paso hoy?- ambas estaban sentadas al pie de la cama y comían las galletas que la más chica siempre subía a su recamara.

-Sí, pero mami dice que no debo juzgar a alguien porque no es bueno en algo que yo sí...- explico.

-Ya sabes que las mamás siempre tienen razón- evidencio y al ver la última galleta se la ofreció a su hermana.

-¿Puedo?- pregunto tímidamente.

-Claro- respondió de inmediato- Mi deber es cuidar de mi hermana pequeña- contesto orgullosa, Yukiko la tomo antes de darle las gracias.

Yugito sonrió y dándose cuenta que había tardado demasiado, se puso de pie –Sera mejor que te cambies pronto, recuerda que papá no tardará en llegar- dijo antes de salir y evidenciaba que su hermana estaba en shorts.

Camino hasta la puerta que estaba al lado y entrando se quitó la falda junto con la camisa y el chaleco, su cuarto era de un color azul hielo a diferencia de su hermana su cama estaba en medio de la habitación, ella no tenía un librero tan grande pero si tenía un escritorio además de tener una televisión donde su adorado x-box permanecía siempre conectado.

Ella compartía su baño con Yukiko, estando este frente a la habitación de ambas y luego de ponerse un sencillo pantalón polar junto con una sudadera, entro al baño a lavarse y peinar su cabello en una coleta, para cuando salió su hermana estaba lista vistiendo algo parecido, la pequeña tomo su mano y ambas bajaron a ayudar a su madre a poner la mesa.

Segundos antes de que el pastel de nueces estuviera listo, el sonido de alguien entrando alerto a las tres mujeres.

-¿Dónde están mis princesas?- pregunto un alto y fornido varón de cabello castaño y ojos grises, Sunao Kurosawa era un hombre con rasgos definidos y masculinos llevaba puesto un traje negro que contrastaba con su bronceada piel, trabajaba como abogado en una prestigiosa firma para Tokyo, el sonrió con ganas al ver a su hija pequeña saludarlo -¿Cómo está la niña más hermosa de todas?- él la sostuvo en sus brazos y con gran facilidad la elevo antes de que acurrucarla en su pecho.- ¿Y cómo está la segunda niña más hermosa del mundo?- pregunto con un tono bonachón a su hija mayor.

Ella solo sonrió –Estoy bien papá- respondió mientras le daba un beso en una mejilla.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo- le dijo su esposa y señalo con la mirada la mesa puesta.

-¿Pues que esperamos?- les pregunto al tiempo que ponía a Yukiko en el suelo y la familia caminaba al comedor para seis.

La familia Kurosawa se sentó a cenar, a pesar de que su padre trabajaba largas jordanas incluso ausentándose por algunos días, siempre le había gustado compartir la cena con su familia por muy cansado o irritado que estuviera siempre le ofrecía a sus hijas una sonrisa y trataba de darle lo mejor a ambas, desde educación hasta ropa o cualquier otro capricho, sus hijas al isual que su esposa eran lo más preciado para él, su mirada viajo a la de su esposa que le servía un poco más de pastel a Yukiko, amaba a su familia.

Kureha que escuchaba atenta el cómo le había ido a Yugito en sus exámenes, miro a su esposo y al notarlo tan embelesado viéndolas, sonrío, ella tenía el mismo sentimiento hacia sus hijas, ellas fueron amadas incluso desde antes de nacer.

Byakuya Kuchiki suspiraba y su mirada viajo sin querer a la joven adolescente que reía junto con su padre, lo cierto es que cuando el 12vo escuadrón le informo sobre su renacimiento él no podía creerlo y aunque estaba feliz por el alma de esposa no podía evitar sentirse vacío… él nunca pudo hacerla tan dichosa como lo era ahora, giro la vista y se encontró con unos curiosos ojos violetas que prestaban atención a la conversación a pesar que no entendía nada y sin quererlo sus fríos ojos grises se ablandaron al contemplar a la pequeña niña pelinegra.

Muchas veces creyó que Rukia era feliz, tenía una familia y era capitana del Gotei pero no podía estar más equivocado, trago apenas visible al reconocer su error al no decirle que estaba bien seguir sus sentimientos, sus labios se curvaron en apenas una sonrisa al verla participar en la conversación con su infantil vocecita y frunció el ceño al sentir la energía de Kurosaki cerca y viendo una vez más a la familia salió de lugar.

-O-

 _Sus pasos eran lentos y aun así parecían resonar sobre el pulcro piso de madera de ese corredor, suspiro intentando verse natural había estado con él antes sin embargo a ella siempre le parecía como si fuera la primera vez…_

 _Lanzo una risita nerviosa y jugo con el cordón que colgaba del obi dorado de su kimono, su vista se alzó y vio el hermoso jardín de cerezos al lado del lago donde se podían apreciar varios peces koi… estaba él, con la delicadeza y destreza recién aprendida camino hasta posarse detrás de su esposo._

 _En ese instante el viento jugo con los cabellos de ambos, así como con el haori azul cielo que él llevaba._

 _-Byakuya-sama…- llamo con alegría intento acomodar su cabello detrás de su oreja pero su cabello tenia vida propia y regreso al mismo lugar, al instante un hombre alto y de finos rasgos volteo dedicándole una sonría que la hizo sonrojar._

 _-¿Por qué te sonrojas?- pregunto mientras con la yema de su dedo tocaba el hermoso rubor._

 _Ella bajo la vista- Usted sigue poniéndome nerviosa…- confeso y alzo la vista cuando la mano de él la sujeto del mentón obligándola a verlo._

 _-No tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa… Hisana- se inclinó y con decisión poso sus labios sobre los entreabiertos de su esposa._

Abrió los ojos totalmente, su respiración era acelerada y mientras intentaba calmarse se incorporó en su cama, tapo su rostro sintiéndose avergonzada por tener esa clase de sueños… ella era una pre-adolescente y soñaba con un hombre, al que nunca había visto, lo peor es que se soñaba siendo su esposa.

-No más videojuegos antes de dormir Yugito- se dijo a si misma al tiempo que desataba su cabello y este caía libremente sobre sus hombros, generalmente ella nunca soñaba pero cuando lo hacía se repetía una y otra vez el mismo sueño.

Ella y un hombre… alguien a quien nunca había visto y la escena siempre era parecida, ellos dos caminando en un hermoso jardín o tomando el té en alguna habitación, lo más extraño era que tanto su vestimenta como el lugar eran de época.

-Yo odio la historia… nunca logro exentar en esa clase, ni siquiera estoy segura de que sea yo… pero se supone que tú eres la protagonista en tus sueños ¿no?- reflexiono y creyendo que se tomaba todo con demasiada importancia volvió a meterse correctamente bajo las mantas intentando conciliar el sueño pero la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta lentamente, la pelinegra volvió a incorporarse, a pesar de que era más de media noche la luz de la luna que se colaba sobre la ventana le permitió ver a quien entraba, sonrío -¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- le pregunto a su hermana pequeña que llevaba en su brazo el peluche de conejito.

Yukiko, que solía dormir con su hermana cuando tenía un mal sueño, asintió despacio y en sus ojos aún se podían apreciar rastros de pequeñas lagrimitas.

-Ven...- la llamo en un susurro y abrió las cobijas mientras le daba espacio, más que suficiente, para que entrara.

La pequeña pelinegra camino rápido y apenas sintió como su hermana mayor la cobijaba suspiro tranquila, Yugito la miraba y le acaricio sus lacios cabellos -¿Quieres contarme?- con los nudillos le acaricio la mejilla y eso fue suficiente para que la más pequeña se relajara.

-Soñé que me abandonabas…- su voz era triste y ligeramente avergonzada, en respuesta recibió un fuerte abrazo.

-Eso nunca va a pasar- dijo mientras deshacía el abrazo pero conservando cierta distancia entre ellas –Tu eres mi hermana pequeña y siempre voy a estar contigo- afirmo y le dio un corto beso en la frente- Ahora duerme, mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela- le guiño un ojo.

Yukiko sonrío y se abrazó a su hermana y a su pequeño peluche, con el corazón más tranquilo ambas volvieron al mundo de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, la mayor de las hermanas despertó antes de que su alarma sonara ligeramente frustrada se dijo que era inútil volver a dormir puesto que debía levantarse en 20 minutos.

Se levantó con cuidado procurando no despertar a su hermana, fue hasta su closet donde saco su uniforme limpio y colocándolo en una orilla de su cama fue hasta el baño, cuando regreso a su cuarto se dio cuenta que había demorado demasiado, pues su madre había ido por Yukiko y ella ahora se vestía en su cuarto.

-Tengo que darme prisa…-se dijo a si misma mientras se colocaba la falda azul marino de su uniforme escolar, su pulcra camisa blanca contrastaba con la corbata de igual color que su falda y el chaleco amarillo, se puso las calcetas y el saco rápidamente…mientras recordaba que amaba bañarse por las mañanas.

-Por eso siempre se te hace tarde…- dijo a modo de broma el miembro más joven de la familia, Yukiko vestía su uniforme que era un vestido de manga larga azul rey en el cuello del vestido se ataba un pequeño moño rojo y tenía una sonrisa traviesa que compartía con su padre al ver a Yugito tomar apresuradamente el jugo.

La familia entera salió una media hora después, Yugito era llevada por su padre mientras que Yukiko, quien entraba dos horas después que su hermana, esperaba en la oficina de su madre a que pasara el tiempo, se había acostumbrado a levantarse temprano y no le importaba, sabía que sus padres las amaban.

Lo que no sabía era que el destino había sido benevolentes con ellas, como si quisiera recompensarles el haber muerto en otra vida.

 **Notas Finales**

 **Bueno.. espero que les haya gustado, si es asi déjenmelo saber, si tienen alguna duda o pregunta no duden en** **decírmelo**

 **Nos leemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

 **Antes de leer, quiero decirles que Toshiro conserva su forma adulta. A Kazui intento cambiarle la personalidad por obvias razones y el cambio se vera mas adelante.**

 **El porque Rukia y Hisana cambian de nombre es sencillamente porque ambas son reencarnaciones. Espero les guste :))**

* * *

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

2

 _Pasado…_

La tarde de ese domingo transcurrió en tranquilidad, al menos dentro de los estándares marcados por la familia Kurosaki… Yuzu se quedó en casa intentando convencer a Orihime de que Kazui no necesitaba tomar leche de soya con lechuga para crecer más rápido.

Ichigo que estaba leyendo un poco en la sala, mientras observaba a su hijo jugar en el otro extremo, las escuchaba con una ceja alzada pero de inmediato el sonido de alguien bajando las escaleras lo hizo voltear y la visión de su hermana Karin con mini falda lo alerto.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Voy a salir- informo lo obvio y con una sonrisa quiso cruzar rápidamente la sala.

El pelinaranja la tomo de su delgado brazo- Ya sé que vas a salir- respondió con fastidio –Lo que quiero saber es con quien- la pelinegra se liberó del agarre con bastante facilidad y suspiro antes de ver a su hermano con una mueca burlona.

-A diferencia tuya, yo si tengo vida social…- menciono socarronamente- Y voy a salir con alguien a quien tú ya conoces- miro la hora en el reloj de su muñeca- Y ya voy tarde…- se dio media vuelta y ahora sí pudo salir de la casa dejando a un frustrado pelinaranja con las palabras en la boca.

El clima era propio de junio, hacia bastante calor y la coqueta falda azul marino hacia juego con la blusa strapple color blanca que portaba, la pelinegra llevaba un delgado suéter del mismo color que su falda, que su hermano no noto, unos vans negros acompañaba su vestimenta y suspiro intentando tranquilizarse.

-¡Karin!- el llamado de su hermano la hizo rodar los ojos– Siento si me comporte como un…

-¿Idiota?- completo con una sonrisa.

Ichigo le sonrió a modo de disculpa- Si, lo siento solo que para mí sigues siendo mi hermana pequeña y no quiero que nada malo te suceda.

-Lo sé…- contesto con la madurez que siempre la caracterizo –Volveré para la cena lo prometo.

-Solo… ¿con quién vas a salir?- pregunto interesado.

Cuando ella menciono el nombre del capitán del 10mo escuadrón a Ichigo casi le da un infarto… casi…

" _Pero como puede pensar ese degenerado en salir con Karin?"…_

Se preguntaba por décima vez en la sala, intentando inútilmente de concentrarse en su lectura sin lograrlo, su hermana era una joven muy atractiva lo sabía pero… ¿porque debía salir precisamente con Toshiro?.

Bufo molesto atrayendo la atención de su hijo, que rara vez lo notaba enojado.

-Papá ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto con dulzura.

-Sí, si no es nada… ¿por qué no vas a lavarte?, ya casi cenamos- le dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos naranjas.

Kazui asintió sin embargo miro a su padre con cierto recelo –Esa niña pelirroja...- el comentario atrajo la atención de Ichigo- ¿Es una shinigami verdad?.

El sonrió mientras asentía, se puso de cuclillas –Así es… ¿te agrado no es cierto?.

-¡Sí, mucho!, ¿podemos ir a visitarla?- el ceño del más grande se frunció– Ichika dice que puedo ir a verla cuando quiera porque dice que me mostrara el escuadrón donde trabaja su mamá- dijo con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

-¿A si?- pregunto con una sonrisa- Puedo hablar con un amigo y quizá podamos ir a fin de mes ¿qué te parece?.

El pequeño asintió con una sonrisa y se fue escaleras arriba, el pelinaranja miro detenidamente la espalda de su hijo, es cierto le había gustado mucho descubrir que había alguien igual a él, en especial alguien que parecía de su edad o algo así... en ese momento hizo conciencia de que Rukia ahora era una capitana dentro del Gotei, lo llenaba de orgullo y a la vez de curiosidad ¿cómo sería el bankai de la pelinegra?, ¿quién sería su teniente?, ¿acaso Renji pediría su cambio al 13vo escuadrón y ellos pasarían todo el día juntos?.

-Por supuesto que no- se dijo en voz baja, aunque no sería raro que ellos pasaran tiempo juntos después de todo eran esposos y además tenían una hija, no supo porque esa idea lo molesto y lo atribuyo al hecho de que la enana y él pasaban todo el tiempo juntos cuando ella vivía en el mundo humano, en ese momento no supo valorarlo y se sintió como un viejo de 60 años al pensar en todos los momentos que compartieron y que lamentablemente no volverán, suspirando se dirigió al comedor donde nada más ver la mirada de su hermana se dio cuenta que cenarían otro platillo extraño que se movía solo en el plato.

oOo

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar ahí escondida?- pregunto aparentemente a la nada –Bien si quieres hacer esto por la mala está bien- sentencio y llevo la mano a su cadera sacando su espada, sintió un movimiento a su espalda y sonrió socarrona- ¿Te crees muy lista no? pero no es lo suficiente- se volteó con rapidez y ambas espadas de madera chocaron entre sí.

-¡Mamá!- reprocho con las mejillas infladas– Se suponía que debías dejarme ganar- la niña hizo una rabieta y tiro la espada al tatami.

-O lo siento lo olvide- pidió a modo de disculpa con una sonrisa– Pero recuerda que en una pelea real el enemigo no dejara que bajes la guardia- Rukia miro severamente a su hija por unos segundos, esa pose no duro más de 5 segundos cuando ambas comenzaron a reír– Vámonos ya, Nii-sama nos espera para cenar- la niña sonrió y tomo su pequeña zanpakuto, la miro detenidamente y miro como su madre soltaba su largo cabello y se colocaba el haori blanco otra vez.

-Mamá…- la llamo al momento de ver a Rukia ajustar su zanpakuto a la cintura- ¿Mi espada tiene nombre?.

Rukia trago apenas visible, le preocupaba que Ichika a pesar de haber nacido con su zanpakuto tenía un nivel muy bajo de reiatsu, la prueba más evidente de eso era su crecimiento acelerado, le sonrió con calma y acaricio su alborotado cabello.

-Por supuesto que si…- respondió- Solo que aún no sabes su nombre, por eso vas a la academia.

-¿Y para aprender kido?- preguntó– Mi tío Byakuya dice que debo aprender para ser alguien digno de la casa Kuchiki- el comentario hizo sonreír a la más grande y aun así se preocupó al preguntarse qué tanto seria forzado el reiatsu de su hija.

Ambas salieron del dojo que estaba del lado este de la mansión Kuchiki, llegaron al comedor donde Byakuya las esperaba y momentos después se les unió Renji, la cena transcurría en silencio o eso paso hasta que una mariposa infernal se posó en el dorso de Rukia.

-¿Trabajo?- pregunto el pelirrojo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ella solo asintió mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Necesito ir al escuadrón, al parecer Sentaro tiene un problema- se puso de pie ante la atenta mirada de su hija- Disculpen…- murmuro.

-¿Por qué mamá siempre tiene trabajo?- pregunto molesta la pequeña pelirroja, su padre acaricio su cabeza con cuidado.

-Es difícil volverse capitán monstruito, tu mamá tiene mucho trabajo porque aún no nombra un teniente- Renji paso los próximos 10 minutos explicándole la importancia de ser teniente.

Byakuya los observaba en silencio, lo cierto es que nunca se entrometió en la vida de su querida hermana quería creer que ella era feliz, tenía una familia y un puesto importante en el Gotei, tomo un sorbo de su té al mirar a su sobrina jalar el cabello de su padre… una escena ya habitual para él.

-O-

 _Karakura 4:45 pm…_

El Señor Ikeda disfrutaba de su té de la tarde, era un jubilado y vivía a las afueras de la ciudad y de vez en cuando visitaba a sus hijos en el centro, con cuidado se llevó la taza a los labios y esta se impactó con fuerza en su rostro al correr una fuerte ventisca.

-¿Pero qué?- se preguntó viendo como la ventisca seguía avanzando levantando el vestido a su vecina, el Señor Ikeda se ruborizo ligeramente y levantando la taza entro de nuevo a su casa.

La ventisca no era otra cosa que Ichika Abarai que usando un shunpo tras otro avanzaba por las calles de Karakura, localizando rápidamente el reiatsu del ex capitán del 12vo escuadrón, doblo en una esquina y tras elevarse en el aire cayo enfrente de la tienda de dulces, apenas toco el suelo acomodo su zanpakuto junto con su alborotado cabello rojo.

-Maldición...- mascullo viendo como la liga que sujetaba su cabello amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento, negando en silencio camino hasta la entrada en donde no se molestó en tocar y se limitó a descorrer la puerta.

-Bienvenida, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- le pregunto con voz baja Ururu, Ichika solo la observo lo cierto que la pelinegra lograba perturbarla.

Carraspeo un poco– Necesito hablar con Urahara-san…- informo y solo en ese momento, Ururu se percató de quien era ella.

-Espera un momento- pidió y la paso a una pequeña sala, la pelirroja la siguió y acepto gustosa el té y los pequeños bocadillos que ella le ofreció, todo estaba extrañamente silencioso… aunque no era de extrañarse, según sabia después de la guerra Tessai volvió a la división de kido y Jinta se había marchado a Tokyo.

Habían pasado ya 15 años desde que la Guerra Sangrienta terminara, en los últimos años le habían pasado bastante cosas… terminó la academia graduándose con honores para y para desgracia de su adorado tío su zapakuto era del tipo poder así que apenas se graduó entro al escuadrón número 11, no le molestaba en lo absoluto excepto por la parte en la que era mandadera del teniente.

-Valla… pero si crecen como la mala hierba- la pelirroja se volteó y encontró a un adormilado rubio trayendo consigo a un pequeño gato en su hombro, Yoruichi salto directo a la mesa y se puso enfrente de la joven- ¿Qué te trae por aquí pequeña Kuchiki?.

Ella frunció el ceño- Es Abarai, Yoruichi-dono…- busco dentro de su kosode y saco un papel un poco arrugado- Aquí tiene, es de parte del teniente Madarame- el papel se lo extendió a Urahara que tras haberse despabilado un poco logro sentarse en una silla y abrió los ojos en un gesto cansado.

-¿Quiere que abra una garganta?, ¿por qué?. ¿Tiene al menos de alguna idea de cuánto me tardo en hacer eso?- exclamo dramáticamente, Ichika solo tosió intentando darle importancia al asunto.

-Al parecer mi capitán esta aburrido y quiere ir a pelear con los arrancar sobrevivientes- anuncio haciendo sonreír tanto al felino como a su amigo.

-No creo que Grimmjow tenga un problema con ello- termino por decir Urahara, la joven admiro discretamente las largas cicatrices que surcaban su rostro pero se dio cuenta que era observada por el felino y de inmediato se puso de pie.

-Yo solo vine a entregar eso- anuncio- Tengo otros pendientes que hacer antes de regresar con permiso.

-Claro y esos pendientes tienen el cabello naranja y es muy malo usando shunpo- anuncio risueña la diosa de la velocidad, el rostro de la joven se volvió del tono de su cabello y haciendo una reverencia salió torpemente del lugar.

La enorme carcajada que ambos lanzaron les provoco dolor de estómago y una vez que lograron calmarse fueron a la cocina donde calentaron un poco de la comida del día anterior.

-Abarai junior sigue teniendo poco reiatsu- hablo con la boca llena Urahara y le extendía un poco de arroz a su amiga, ya en su forma humana- No sabía que estaba aquí hasta que Ururu me despertó.

Yoruichi solo se encogió de hombros- Tu mismo la revisaste cuando era un bebé, a pesar de que tiene poco reiatsu es capaz de controlar su shikai- sonrió socarronamente- Además si puede mantener una pelea con Madarame está bien…- hizo un gesto con su muñeca restándole importancia al asunto.

Kisuke termino por sonreír, lo cierto era que la hija de Rukia era muy diferente a ella en todos los sentidos, el ex capitán miro por la ventana y su ceño se frunció ligeramente, Ichika no era la única que no se parecía a sus padres.

"La pequeña naranja" era el apodo que le había puesto su amiga al hijo de Ichigo, decir que era lo contrario era poco; a sus 13 años era un niño de mami que no tenía ni idea de cómo usar su espada, mucho menos usar kido y era un desastre en cuanto a la práctica de shunpo. Sonrió al imaginar cómo se divertiría la pelirroja molestando al pobre chico… como venía haciendo desde hace 5 años atrás…

oOo

Con la mirada agachada y los ojos cansados, Kazui regresaba a su hogar había tenido dos exámenes y clases hasta muy tarde pero su cansancio físico no se comparaba con el anímico, constantemente su madre le decía que las cosas mejorarían con el tiempo, que con el tiempo aprendería a usar su zanpakuto y dominaría el shunpo igual que su padre.

-Al menos en la escuela no tengo problema- se dio animo con una sonrisa triste viendo en su mano el examen con calificación excelente.

-Si siempre has sido un cerebrito…- la voz a su espada lo hizo saltar y suspiro cuando volteó y se topó con la shinigami de cabello rojo.

-No sabes cómo odio que hagas eso- reprocho y volteo asegurándose que no hubiera nadie que lo tachara de loco.

Ella se llevó una mano al mentón pensando- En realidad si lo sé y por eso lo hago- sonrió burlona y pasando sus brazos tras su cabeza camino hacia él- ¿A dónde vas?.

-A mi casa- respondió, ambos continuaron el camino hasta la casa de la familia Kurosaki, hablaban sobre trivialidades, cosas que la joven no comprendía del todo y aventuras que él joven definitivamente no quería experimentar.

Kazui observo de reojo a la joven, parecía alguien de su edad o era de su edad… no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, ella era alta, para vergüenza suya la chica era un par de centímetros más alta que él, su cabello estaba más largo y vio con cierta gracia como la liga trataba de sujetar todo su cabello.

-Y dime…- hablo la joven con un tono serio mientras se giraba a verlo- ¿Alguna mejora?.

-Ninguna- respondió en tono seco- Ni siquiera sé porque quiere que tenga un shikai si él ni siquiera lo usa.

-Es porque ya no lo necesita, hay un shinigami de zona que se encarga de proteger Karakura- explico.

El joven solo rodo los ojos con algo de fastidio- Si, sí… desde que mi padre "el gran salvador de la Sociedad de Almas", ganó la guerra hay paz en todos los mundos- menciono con tono sarcástico mientras se ajustaba su mochila.

-Nuestros padres ganaron la guerra- corrigió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Bueno… nuestros padres- dijo con una sonrisa que se borró en segundos dejando un rostro algo triste, enfoco sus ojos en los violetas de la pelirroja- Pero al menos tus padres ganaron algo a cambio, ¡tu padre es teniente y tu madre es una capitana!- exclamó con un brillo en sus ojos avellanas- Si mi padre quería que yo fuera un shinigami, no debió regresar del Seretei en un principio- soltó con amargura y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

Ichika solo lo observo con cierto recelo, la verdad era que ella no era buena con las palabras y no podría decirle palabras de aliento como su madre se las decía a ella, con pasos más tranquilos lo siguió pensó en lo mucho que Ichigo solía exigirle a Kazui y como este parecía carecer de todas las cualidades para ser un shinigami, lo siguió tan solo para dejarlo afuera de la clínica Kurosaki.

Desenfundo su espada y abrió una senkaimon una mariposa la recibió y ella regreso preparándose mentalmente para ver al teniente y a su capitán.

-O-

 _Rukongai, Distrito 64 Sabitsura…_

La vida dentro del Rukongai no era algo sencillo, era en los primeros distritos en donde se podía gozar de mayores comodidades como: una casa, menos apariciones de hollows y no había basura sin embargo en los distritos más alejados por el contrario se observaba: prostitución, violaciones, delincuencia y muerte; aun así en el lado este que era uno de los pocos lugares donde había algo de paz, al menos ahora que la guerra había terminado y los habitantes habían reconstruido todo el lugar, es por eso que la mayoría al sentir la energía espiritual al límite y ver como algunos lugareños eran prácticamente evaporados, salieron corriendo en dirección al bosque. Los más afortunados lograron escapar a un distrito cercano, algunos con menos suerte les cercenaron algún extremidad y hubo demasiados que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de correr al ser presa de la casi veintena que al terminar con un grupo de personas jadeaban.

La mujer tenía el pelo corto de un color rubio, sus ojos antes verdes ahora eran rojos tenía el kosode roto dejando ver el vendaje que cubría su torso, miro sus brazos volviendo a reconocerlos y miro horrorizada como tenía varias heridas abiertas y de estas emanaba un reiatsu rojo, miro a su alrededor y vio como algunos shinigamis, en igual condiciones que ella, apuñalaban sin descanso algunos cadáveres. Un quejido la hizo voltear y vio como sujetaba a una mujer del brazo con fuerza, un instinto se apodero de ella empuño su zanpakuto con fuerza antes de cortarle la cabeza con un solo movimiento. No se dio cuenta en que momento empezó a correr, seguida por las dos docenas de shinigamis, solo fue consiente que en un punto llego a la puerta del Oeste…

oOo

La capitana de 13vo escuadrón terminaba de leer los últimos informes de su shinigami de zona, hacía pocos minutos su hija había ido a saludarla y le informo orgullosa que Madarame la había felicitado por su duro trabajo, sus ojos se oscurecieron ligeramente… al parecer Kazui seguía teniendo problemas con Ichigo y aunque había dictaminado no entrometerse no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por su amigo.

Hubiera seguido absorta en sus pensamientos de no ser por la sobrecarga espiritual atravesando el Shakonmaku que la hizo estremecer, recordando la guerra en la que muchas vidas se perdieron.

El sonido de la alerta en el Gotei así como la alerta a los capitanes y tenientes llamándolos a la puerta del lado Oeste, le dijo que no era solo su imaginación, se puso de pie y de inmediato coloco su zanpakuto en su cadera y ajustaba el cinto de su uniforme cuando Sentaro entro con un gesto de preocupación.

-¡Capitana!- grito mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento– Han traspasado la barrera- informo lo obvio, Rukia se limitó a respirar con tranquilidad.

-Lo sé, avisa a Roromiya-san que se prepare en caso de un ataque- con la mirada el pelinegro le pregunto que debía hacer después- Te reunirás conmigo en el lado Oeste- con una mirada llena de determinación salió del despacho, seguida de su teniente.

Rukia no había sido la única shinigami que se mostró preocupada, el capitán del 10º escuadrón se calzaba el haori como su espada, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos mostraban la preocupación que comenzaba a invadirlo.

-No quiero que salgas de aquí por ningún motivo, aun si no sientes ningún reiatsu no salgas… yo vendré por ti o mandare a Matsumoto para que venga por ti- se giró a ver a la chica, que portaba solo su ropa interior y tenía una manta alrededor de su cuerpo, buscaba serenarse y respiraba con dificultad- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto mientras le levantaba el rostro con ambas manos.

Karin solo sonrió mientras asentía, aun algo mareada por la fuerte presión espiritual alzo sus ojos y vio unos turquesas bastante preocupados– Estaré bien, ahora tienes que irte- Toshiro le paso el pulgar por sus carnosos labios y dándole un beso salió de su habitación viendo como todos sus subordinados corrían, visualizo a Matsumoto que corría a su encuentro y colocando una barrera de kido, que protegería a la pelinegra, corrió hacia el lado Oeste del Seretei.

Los capitanes y tenientes hubieran pensado que era una exageración llamar a todos, como Ikkaku, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al ver a sus antiguos compañeros caídos invadirlos la cordura de muchos se perdió. Los shinigamis atacaron en cuanto sintieron peligro y el Capitán Comandante dio la orden de alejarlos del Gotei, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que sus ataques no hacían efecto, los intrusos parecían absorber los ataques como fue el caso del Capitán Hitsugaya y del propio Byakuya Kuchiki, el único que parecía ganar algo contra ellos fue el teniente de la onceava división.

Al ver a uno de sus compañeros caer herido, como si de una manada se tratara se alejaron del lugar y siguieron a un alto shinigami que iba desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba.

El capitán Kurotsuchi no perdiendo tiempo se llevó el extraño cadáver a su división y el capitán comandante ordeno una junta de emergencia tan solo unas horas después.

oOo

-¿Pero porque no puedo ir?, ¡yo soy un oficial!- la pelirroja miro a sus padres con molestia, Renji estaba cruzado de brazos en el umbral de la puerta mientras que Rukia estaba sentada en su cama.

-Lo se linda, pero esta reunión es solo para capitanes y tenientes- le paso una mano por su sedoso cabello- Lo que paso hoy no fue un simple ataque, lo sabes y tenemos que controlar la situación antes de que se agravie- dictamino con voz seria y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, ambos adultos salieron de la habitación.

La pareja caminaba en silencio con una mirada llena de preocupación, recorrieron los sencillos pasillos con recelo y ninguno quería hablar.

-¿Tú te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el varón a su esposa, ella tardo un momento en reaccionar.

-Sí, no es como si nunca me hubieran golpeado- el comentario no tuvo nada de divertido, la pelinegra había peleado directamente con uno de los intrusos, ambos salieron de la pequeña casa a unas cuadras de la mansión Kuchiki, y usando un shunpo estuvieron en las instalaciones de la primera escuadra.

El pelirrojo partió hacia la sala conjunta donde la reunión de tenientes se llevaba a cabo, su reunión no demoro más de 30 minutos Nemu, que seguía con su apariencia infantil no tardo en explicar lo que su capitán había descubierto; dejando a los tenientes aún más confusos que antes.

En la sala de capitanes la confusión estaba en aumento.

-¿Cómo que absorben el reiatsu?- pregunto ligeramente ofuscada la capitana de la segunda división– Eso es imposible, además ¿por qué siguen usando sus zanpakutos?- le pregunto con tono bastante hostil al capitán Kurotsuchi.

El extravagante capitán ni siquiera se inmuto a pesar de que ahora quien acompañaba los gritos era el capitán Hirako así como la capitana de la octava división, lo único que hizo fue mover su boca imitando e irritando a los presentes.

Kyoraku solo atino a sonreír bobamente y miro a su teniente pidiendo algo de ayuda, Nanao se acomodó los lentes camino hasta quedar frente a los capitanes y dejo caer el pesado libro que siempre cargaba, el estridente sonido hizo que los presentes se giraran a ver a la pelinegra que carraspeo y miro a todos severamente.

-Estamos en las instalaciones del primer escuadrón, les agradecería que mostraran el respeto que estas instalaciones se merecen- miro al capitán Kurotsuchi- Ahora si fuera tan amable de explicarnos con claridad lo que descubrió nos haría más fácil el tomar una resolución para este problema- con una última mirada los presentes se preguntaban quien llevaba el mando en esa división.

-Tanto alboroto para nada… - con un suspiro, Mayuri paso al frente- Estaban en lo cierto en algo- menciono viendo a Isane- Ellos son shinigamis y muchos de ellos pertenecieron a alguna divisan incluso creo que reconocí a un par de ellos- hizo un gesto vago con la mano, supero y se cruzó de brazos- El caso es que ahora absorben el reiatsu de su oponente y al parecer no les afecta el kido.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunto Rukia y al instante varios capitanes se preguntaron lo mismo.

-Pongámoslo de este modo, ellos son shinigamis que pelearon contra los quincys pero traicionaron a sus zanpakuto- a los presentes se les formo un enorme signo de interrogación arriba de sus cabezas y el capitán se golpeó con la palma de su mano en su frente- En pleno campo de pelea ellos abandonaron, traicionando así el juramento con su espada de pelear hasta el final, como consecuencia su reiatsu se fundió dando como resultado un desastre- volvió a cruzarse de brazos y miro al Comandante- Debido a esa anomalía son capaces de absorber el reiatsu y los diferentes ataques de las zanpakutos- en ese momento los presentes entendieron porque los ataques de algunos capitanes no funcionaba.

-¿Por qué nos atacaron?- pregunto Isane con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Por diversión, quizá- se encogió de hombros- No tienen ningún objetivo en realidad siguen sus propios instintos y matan todo lo que pueden.

-Si lo que dices es cierto...- hablo con tono glacial el capitán de la sexta escuadra- ¿Por qué Madarame Ikkaku fue capaz de vencer a uno?.

-Al parecer tienen una debilidad- dijo mientras sonreía socarronamente- Los ataques físicos suelen resultar bastante efectivos, por lo que es una gran idea que el 11º escuadrón se encargue particularmente de esta situación- encogiéndose de hombros camino a su lugar pero se detuvo a medio camino- Oh y según las palabras de Akon buscan una fuente grande de energía espiritual.

-¿Qué quiere decir Capitán?- pregunto y hablo por primera vez el capitán comandante.

\- Que se dirigen al mundo humano, en específico a esa ciudad donde vive Kurosaki Ichigo…

-O-

Los miércoles eran considerados por muchos el mejor día de la semana, significaba que solo faltaban dos días para el sábado y un día para el viernes sin embargo desde que tenía 10 años Kazui odiaba los miércoles, salía temprano de colegio y en un intento por formarlo su padre lo entrenaba toda la tarde.

-¡Vamos! sé que puedes hacerlo mejor- Ichigo golpeo suavemente la espada de su hijo este resistió el golpe sin embargo retrocedió unos pasos, se sostuvo sobre su rodilla e intento calmar su respiración. Bajo la mirada encontrándose con el techo de varios edificios.

-Dame un segundo- pidió el jovencito mientras se ponía de pie, el mayor solo negó en silencio mientras observaba a su hijo, la escena hubiera sido algo bastante habitual entre ellos volviendo a entrenar sin embargo una puerta senkaimon se abrió haciendo voltear y sonreír a ambos varones creyendo que la capitana del 13vo escuadrón o su hija venían de visita.

Sin embargo solo vieron a un par de shinigamis que nunca habían visto antes, Ichigo frunció el ceño y empuño ambas espadas con fuerza al ver el aspecto extraño de ambos y blandió sus espadas cuando estos se lanzaron a atacarle.

-¡Kazui!- grito cuando uno de ellos se lanzó contra su hijo, intento ir con él pero el otro pareció premeditar el ataque colocándose frente de él.

-Tú y yo aún no terminamos…- dijo con voz ronca y arremetió con fuerza contra el pelinaranja.

Los dos pares de ojos color ocre se dilataron, el adolescente se quedó pasmado olvidando que tenía una zanpakuto en la mano, olvidando todo solo atino a cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe…

Un golpe que jamás llego, lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue el número 13 y el largo cabello negro de su Tía Rukia, la pelinegra había frenado el que podría haber sido un ataque fatal y con fuerza logro empujar al anterior shinigami.

Ichigo miraba embelesado y con suma admiración a su amiga, miro como el viento ondeaba su largo cabello y su mirada se llenaba de determinación, como en antaño ambos fueron capaces de alejar a sus oponentes que después de algunos minutos se marcharon del lugar.

-¿Me quieres decir qué diablos está pasando?- la pregunta de Ichigo quedo en el aire, pues su antigua compañera de batalla lo paso de largo sin dirigirle una sola mirada y caminó directo a Kazui.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto suavemente, este solo asintió viendo como los ojos antes azules volvían a ser violetas- Me da gusto, podría haber sido un golpe fatal ¿puedes regresar a tu casa?, tengo que hablar con tu padre- dijo con una amigable sonrisa, el joven tan solo asintió y con un mejor ánimo se marchó.

Violenta y naranja se encontraron y por primera vez a Ichigo no le gustaba para nada esa mirada, bastaron solo unos minutos en los que Rukia puso al tanto a Ichigo, minutos en los cuales la euforia del shinigami sustituto volvió, ya sea porque no había peleado en años o porque su vida se limitaba a pocas cosas; pero de cualquier forma se decidió a participar en dicha pelea sin embargo…

-Mantente lejos de esto Ichigo- el tono serio de su amiga le hicieron fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué de que estas hablando? yo podría…- la pelinegra alzo una mano.

-Tú ya hiciste bastante por nosotros, esta es una situación que podremos controlar, si te lo conté es por la amistad que tenemos nada más- dictamino con voz seria, Ichigo observo incrédulo como Rukia lo dejaba fuera de sus asuntos y contrario a lo que quería demostrar no pudo evitar pensar que se seguía viendo más que hermosa ahora con la noche sobre ella.

Esa noche luego de que Rukia regresara al Seretei, Kazui vio discutir acaloradamente a sus padres, su madre que había sentido la energía espiritual de quien los ataco, lo recibió preocupada mientras que a su padre le dio una sarta de preguntas.

-¡Tú no tienes por qué pelear!, ¡Kuchiki-san te dijo que ellos se harán cargo de todo!- la voz de la mujer podía escucharse en toda la cuadra… estaba molesta y preocupada.

-¡Yo también soy un shinigami!- bramó Ichigo señalándose a sí mismo.

-¡No, no lo eres!- respondió Orihime cada vez más enojada- Trabajas en la clínica, eres padre y tienes a tus hermanas y a mí- se auto señalo y ligeras lagrimas salían de sus almendrados ojos- ¿Eso no te basta?- pregunto con voz contenida.

Ichigo no respondió y ella lo paso de largo hasta subir con su hijo, en ese momento se odio a sí mismo, una vez más caía en cuenta que él ya no era lo que solía ser, había aceptado llevar la vida de un humano normal y desde su cambio físico hasta su forma de ser, la duda volvía a instalarse en su mente. De haberse quedado en la sociedad de almas, ¿las cosas serían diferentes?...

 **.**

o.o.o.o

 **.**

 _Presente…_

La pelinegra miraba atentamente como su madre aseguraba esa diadema de pedrería a su largo cabello, debía verse espectacular y aun así…

-¿Están seguras de que el vestido no es demasiado?- les pregunto a su madre y hermana mientras se observaba en ese enorme espejo de su tocador.

La más grande la vio atraves del espejo con una ceja alzada -¿Crees que te dejaría salir con Kanda-san si el vestido fuera demasiado escotado?.

Yugito solo se rio, y su pequeña hermana se acercó a su regazo- Te ves preciosa, ¡como una princesa!, vas a hacer que Yu se vuelva loco- agrego con un tono pícaro pero inocente a la vez, haciendo sonrojar a su hermana mayor que imaginaba lo peor al estar su novio esperándola en la sala en compañía de su padre.

-¡Listo!, mientras no lo mojes todo estará bien mira que costó trabajo- hablo Kureha mientras observa orgullosa los suaves rizos que milagrosamente le había hecho al lacio cabello de su hija, Yugito se levantó y tomo el fino chal y ya estaba por salir de su cuarto pero su madre la detuvo bajando ella como loca junto con su hermana.

-¡Te avisaremos cuando bajar!- grito Yukiko, su hermana ahogo una risita y se sentó en la cama con cuidado de no arrugar su largo vestido observo por la ventana como la tarde calurosa de ese verano moría, ligeros tonos violetas y naranjas se mezclaban, esa noche era su graduación de la secundaria. Acomodo un rizo tras su oreja pensando con cierta gracia en aquel muchachito que jugo videojuegos con ella por dos años y que actualmente se había convertido en su novio.

 _Byakuya-sama…_

La imagen de un hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises acudía a su mente, sobre todo cuando estaba ansiosa, frunció el ceño y con cuidado llevo su mano a su nuca siempre que pensaba en él o en ese nombre se ponía nostálgica.

Negó en silencio y respiro profundo cuando su hermana le grito eufóricamente que podía bajar.

oOo

El ahora adolescente de 17 años Yu Kanda se sentía como un niño pequeño que esperaba ansioso la mañana de navidad para abrir los regalos, había decidido acompañar a su novia a su graduación, aun cuando él se había graduado hace dos años, suspiro y siguió viendo con cierta gracia como su pequeña cuñada obligaba a su amigo rubio a encontrar la cámara pero borro su sonrisa y tragó grueso al comprobar la mirada sobria que le daba el padre de Yugito.

-¡La encontré!- grito la pequeña pelinegra, al instante se la dio a su madre y luego corrió a una velocidad increíble, escucho un grito y luego pensó que los ángeles habían bajado del cielo.

Con el andar delicado que siempre la caracterizo Yugito bajaba las escaleras, llevaba un largo vestido color durazno, se ceñía a sus caderas y a su fina cintura, tenía unos anchos tirantes que hacían resaltar sus senos al tener el vestido un ligero escote, estaba maquillada suavemente y llevaba el cabello en suaves ondas, debía tener cara de imbécil porque vio como la pequeña Yukiko junto a su amigo rubio lo observaban burlones.

-¡Te ves preciosa!- grito su madre y de inmediato tomo a Kanda del brazo colocándolo junto a su hija, solo podía escuchar un "pónganse de esta forma", "necesito un mejor angulo", "Sunao ¿por qué no compramos una cámara profesional aquel viernes negro?".

Yugito tenía una expresión indescriptible en su rostro, se giró a su acompañante que gustoso seguía las ordenes de su madre– Debes quererme mucho-afirmo él la miro y sonrió de medio lado mientras se acomodaba sus rojizos cabello.

-¿Todavía lo dudas?- le pregunto mientras pasaba su brazo sobre su delgada cintura, la siguiente escena fue compuesta de un padre celoso, una madre entusiasmada y una hermana pequeña sobreprotectora.

Ambos adolecentes salieron de la casa y el joven prometió traer a su novia después de media noche.

-O-

Eran los últimos días de julio y aún seguía haciendo un calor insoportable, por lo que Yukiko había declinado la oferta de jugar en el patio trasero, decidió entonces que jugaría con Usui dentro del salón de su casa, único lugar que se mantenía fresco en verano, los pequeños de 10 años habían bajado la consola de Wii que su padre le había regalado meses atrás por su cumpleaños, ambos se divertían jugando futbol.

-Ves es mejor jugar aquí, donde hay aire acondicionado, limonada, galletas y televisión- Usui enumero todas las ventajas y miro burlón a su mejor amiga– Mientras tu querías que nos bronceáramos sin razón- la pelinegra frunció el ceño e inflo sus pálidas mejillas antes de asentar un certero golpe en la mejilla de su amigo- ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta fuerza? eres más baja que yo- se sobo adolorido el rostro.

-Torpe…- susurro la niña con un sutil sonrojo antes de voltearse, sus ojos se abrieron cuando por una fracción de segundos fue capaz de distinguir a la figura que la miraba fijamente, vestía de negro y tenía el cabello naranja, su amigo la tomo del brazo y ella dirigió toda su atención de nuevo al videojuego.

Ichigo tenía el ceño fruncido y respiraba con fuerza por la nariz, por unos segundos fue capaz de sentir el reiatsu de Rukia, sonrió como bobo al añorarlo era justo como lo recordaba, fuerte, frio y aun así reconfortante y miro con ternura como ella intentaba ganar en ese juego, las visitas que le hacía no habían disminuido a pesar de sus deberes como capitán visitaba a la pelinegra y veía como disfrutaba de la vida que se le negó hace mucho.

-Te lo mereces Rukia…- dijo en voz alta sin ser escuchado por nadie.

oOo

Habían bailado un buen rato sin embargo al ver como las amigas de su novia no dejaban de atosigarla y al notar como un buen número de sus compañeros no dejaban de observarla fue que la tomo de la muñeca con delicadeza y la invito a bailar una suave melodía.

Yugito detallo detenidamente su rostro, su cabello alborotado así como el pequeño hoyuelo que se le formaba en su mejilla izquierda… se veía muy guapo con ese traje negro, tomo su mano con confianza y él la llevo hasta el centro de la pista, donde con dulzura la acerco a su cuerpo, ella le sonrió con un pequeño pero notable rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Todavía dudas si te quiero?- le pregunto al oído, ella se rio bajito y negó suave con la cabeza.

-No… sabes que yo también te quiero ¿cierto?- pregunto con timidez y viéndolo con ojos expectantes.

El sonrió mientras besaba su mejilla- Lo se cariño, lo sé- afirmo, se permitieron bailar juntos varias piezas siendo el blanco de numerosas miradas, aunque eso no era algo nuevo desde que habían comenzado a salir, la pelinegra se recargo en el pecho de Yu y disfruto el aroma de sándalo que desprendía, alzo sus ojos enfocándolos en los castaños y ambos se sonrieron a la vez que compartieron un tierno beso que los hizo estremecer.

Horas más tarde la pareja de adolescentes caminaba por la acomodada residencia, ella llevaba el saco de él joven aunque no hacia particularmente frio dicha prenda si evitaba que la mirada de varios varones se posara en ella.

-De verdad que no puedo creerlo- hablo la joven mientras negaba con una sonrisa- El increíble Yu Kanda celoso del profesor de física- se rio por lo bajo al ver el ceño fruncido de su novio.

-Te miraba todo el tiempo- se justificó, soltó su mano y paso su brazo por los delicados hombros- Tu eres mía Yugito- afirmo para ambos haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-El supervisaba el baile y lo sabes, además podría ser mi abuelo- le paso un brazo por su cintura y él se mostró complacido, siguieron caminando unos segundos más hasta llegar a la casa de la pelinegra, con dulces palabras se despidieron y él le robo un furtivo beso a pesar de saber que los padres de la joven los observaban.

-Adiós…- susurraron al unísono manteniendo sus rostros aún muy juntos, él la miro entrar y se quedó estático unos segundos pensando en que algún día sería capaz de vencer a su novia en los videojuegos.

Por otro lado la pelinegra entro a su hogar, miro con cierta gracia como sus padres fingían mirar la televisión, una vez que vio a su hija llegar el alto pelinegro subió a su habitación… se moría de sueño al igual que su esposa sin embargo madre e hija hablaron alrededor de 30 minutos y una vez que Kureha sacio su curiosidad ambas féminas subieron.

Yugito se había quitado los tacones, llevándolos en su mano derecha y casi por inercia entro con cuidado a la habitación de su hermana sentándose en el borde de esta.

-Sé que estas despierta…- susurro viendo el rostro de su hermana menor y sonrió al ver como los violetas ojos se abrían.

Yukiko se froto los ojos antes de hablar- ¿Te fue bien?- pregunto mientras le daba espacio a su hermana, Yugito se acostó y con una sonrisa contó la que ella denominaba una noche perfecta para cuando termino su relato su hermana dormía profundamente usando su abdomen de almohada, ella sonrió antes de acomodar a su hermanita y salir a dormir unas horas.

-O-

Ni siquiera los shinigamis, que eran básicamente dioses, podían detener el tiempo con un suspiro el pelinaranja miro molesto la enorme pila de papeles en su escritorio.

-Sentaro…- bramo de tal modo que se escuchó por toda el escuadrón, el pelinegro asomo la cabeza preocupado.

-¿Si Capitán Kurosaki?- pregunto suavemente mientras una gotita le resbalaba por la frente.

-¿Por qué demonios Setsuna no ha entregado el reporte de su última misión?, ¿cuándo repararan el agujero en el dojo principal?, ¿y porque rayos Shinji quiere dejarnos todo el sector norte a nuestro cuidado?- el aura que desprendía su capitán era similar a la de un hollow o un demonio.

El pelinegro oficial entró y respondió con rapidez todas las preguntas- Setsuna-san llego esta mañana, entregara su reporte en la noche Señor, el contratista vendrá pasado mañana y el capitán Hirako pasara una temporada en el mundo de los vivos- su teniente hablo a tal velocidad que Ichigo apenas y comprendió todo, cerró los ojos y se relajó antes de verlo nuevamente.

-Está bien Sentaro, puedes retirarte… gracias- el agradecimiento hizo que las mejillas del pelinegro se pintaran de un rosa suave.

-H-Hai…- hizo una exagerada reverencia antes de salir.

Ichigo solo negó con una sonrisa, sintiéndose culpable por haber estado de mal humor toda la semana y haber desquitado sus frustraciones con su teniente y escuadrón, se echó para atrás y cerró los ojos, inevitablemente la imagen de su molestia acudía a él como una mantra.

El tiempo seguía avanzando y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Yukiko había crecido y ahora estaba en preparatoria… eso no era el problema, el problema era ese chico Usui que no la dejaba sola ni a sol ni a sombra, también era un problema que la falda de la joven parecía hacerse más pequeña cada día.

Gruño sonoramente mientras sus ojos se habrían y descartaba la posibilidad de mandar a ese chico rubio a Hueco Mundo pues sabía que su pequeña lo necesitaba con ella ahora que su madre había enfermado, siguió firmando papeles y un aviso de la sexta división le hizo recordar a Yugito la reencarnación de Hisana quien ahora estudiaba en una universidad cercana, se rio mientras imaginaba el semblante descompuesto de Byakuya al enterarse que ella seguía saliendo con ese chico pelirrojo, con un suspiro cansado y una amarga sonrisa volvió a su trabajo.

oOo

El viento jugaba con sus sedosos cabellos, tenía la mirada puesta en la pista delante de ella, se puso en posición y con el ceño fruncido se preparó para correr los 500 metros de la pista y tan solo escucho el silbatazo salió disparada.

Dos minutos más tarde llego a la meta, su entrenadora pauso el cronometro.

-Excelente Kurosawa- felicito la mujer de rojizo cabello, dio una señal antes de juntar a un grupo de 20 jóvenes- Tendremos competencias la próxima semana, así que asegúrense de estar bien descansadas, no hagan nada que pueda lesionarlas- exigió y luego sonrió- Que tengan buen fin de semana señoritas- un grito por parte de las adolescentes se dejó oír en esa pista techada.

La entrenadora puso su hombro en una de ellas- Tienes el mejor tiempo Kurosawa, te quiero en forma para ganar ese título.

Los ojos violetas se iluminaron con emoción- Por supuesto- aseguro y luego que las animadas jóvenes terminaran de festejar el tan anhelado fin de semana se dirigieron a las duchas; poseedora de una suave piel blanca y demasiado tersa a la vista, tenía unas piernas torneadas y fuertes producto de su entrenamiento y la buena genética… sin embargo lo más encantador de Yukiko eran sus ojos violetas que resaltaban más debido a su cabello negro que permanecía corto a su barbilla.

-De verdad, no sé porque no entrenamos afuera- menciono una chica alta de cabello verde- Podríamos ver a los futbolistas con sus camisas mojadas y entalladas…- se detuvo de repente al ver a su amiga mirarla con una ceja alzada- ¿Qué?, ¿me van a negar que no piensan igual?.

-No todas somos unas pervertidas amantes del Yaoi y el Yuri- aseguro la pelinegra secándose las piernas y colándose las largas medias blancas.

-¡Buuu!- la peliverde hizo un puchero que hizo sonreír a su amiga y empezó a colocarse su uniforme- Mejor dime porque tú y Usui no han tenido sexo…

-¡Yura!- grito escandalizada y con un vistozo y fuerte sonrojo viendo en todas direcciones para asegurarse que nadie las había visto, negó en silencio- Ni siquiera sé porque me esfuerzo…- medito en voz alta y luego resoplo- Sabes mejor que nadie que yo no pienso en esas cosas, además Usui es mi mejor amigo- aseguro mientras se ajustaba el saco de su uniforme, aunque su nerviosa voz así como el bonito brillo en sus ojos violetas le demostraron a Yura más de lo que la pelinegra quería mostrar.

Yura sonrió con algo de tristeza- ¿Cómo esta Kureha-san?.

La mirada violeta anteriormente iluminada se entristeció y luego se llenó de determinación otra vez- Inicio un nuevo tratamiento la semana pasada, mi papá espera que esta vez funcione- le dedico una sonrisa pero esta no alcanzo sus ojos, el cáncer estaba acabando con la vida de su madre. Ambas salieron de los vestidores cambiadas, su uniforme constaba de unas largas calcetas blancas que llegaban a medio muslo la pequeña falda roja con cuadros negros estaba un par de centímetros arriba de las calcetas, se complementaba con la camisa blanca y el saco negro… definitivamente cada día las faldas eran más cortas.

Se encaminaron a su siguiente clase y como si de telepatía se tratara la ojivioleta pensó en su hermana mayor, miro la hora y sonrió pensando que se encontraba con Kanda.

-O-

Esa tarde era particularmente tranquila, algo extraño en una ciudad tan poblada como lo era Tokyo, cruzar media cuidad desde su universidad hasta su hogar nunca le pareció tan sencillo y estuvo en su casa dos horas antes de que su hermana menor saliera del instituto.

-Tiempo de sobra para preparar la cena- se dijo mientras amarraba su largo cabello, llevaba solo un sencillo vestido de lino verde. No demoro en preparar todos los alimentos se había vuelto una experta en la cocina, desde hace 3 años, desde que su mamá enfermara.

El sonido del timbre llamo su atención y viendo la hora no hizo más que sonreír al tiempo que rodaba los ojos –No sé porque siempre tocas, de cualquier manera entras como si nada- dijo al parecer a la nada.

-Ya sabes… la cordialidad que tu padre me impuso hace mucho- menciono socarronamente el joven pelirrojo, mientras se acercaba a ella y la hacía girarse hacia él para besar sus labios –Estoy bien gracias por preguntar- el tono sarcástico la hizo fruncir el ceño.

-No empieces Yu… tengo que hacer la cena, asegurarme de que mi padre no ha perdido la cabeza y luego tengo que preparar mis papeles para mi servicio social- quito las manos de su novio de su cintura y se encamino al horno.

Yu la miraba en silencio, desde que Kureha enfermara ella se aseguraba de que la casa estuviera limpia y ordenada, ella se convirtió en el pilar de su padre y hermana, bien podrían pedir algo de comida pero Yugito insistía en hacer todo ella sola cuando le pregunto por qué ella solo respondió "quiero que Yukiko se sienta como en casa otra vez".

-Bien…- dijo resignado- Pondré la mesa- estaba a punto de salir de la cocina pero ella lo tomo suave del brazo.

-¿Sabes que te amo no es cierto?- pregunto con una dulce sonrisa y ahí estaba la razón por la cual seguía con esa pelinegra después de todos esos años… él también la amaba y amaba su corazón puro y noble, beso su frente antes de perderse en esas lagunas que tenía por ojos.

oOo

Estaba ya anocheciendo cuando llego a su casa, su mirada lucia serena y ella no estaba dedicándole sonrisas a cualquier persona como su hermana, menos ese día que había entrenado y sentía que las piernas dejarían de responderle, pronto se quitó los audífonos apenas llego a su hogar y fue recibida por su padre.

-¿Cómo está mi pequeño monstruito?- pregunto mientras ambos compartían un abrazo y caminaban por el largo pasillo del salón.

Ella sonrió divertida, mientras aspiraba el aroma de su padre y recargaba su menudo cuerpo en el de él- Bien, aunque estoy muerta- exagero el tono haciendo reír al alto pelinegro.

El comenzó a hablarle sobre el tiempo que él jugaba fútbol, en silencio ella observaba a su padre, se veía más grande y estaba algo ojeroso no hacía falta ser un experto para saber que lo tenía tan abatido, giro la vista y se rio al ver a su hermana pelear con su novio por que el pelirrojo insistía en meter los dedos en el pastel de nuez.

-Pero si solo es un poco… anda linda solo un poco- el estiro la mano y fue golpeada por la pequeña y blanquecina mano de su novia.

-¡Que no! deja de insistir- giro la vista y vio a su familia llegar al comedor- Que bueno que ya llegaron- sonrió mientras saludaba a su hermana, Yukiko mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura mientras Yugito seguía hablando con su padre, en minutos los cuatro se encontraban sentados disfrutando de las descubiertas cualidades culinarias de Yugito.

En una broma el pelirrojo solo dijo que ella debería haber estudiado gastronomía en lugar de medicina, no era raro que el joven se quedara a cenar en algunas ocasiones, y su comentario hizo la cena un poco más amena sin embargo el sonido del teléfono opaco el apacible momento y cuando Sunao que contesto el teléfono dándole la espalda al comedor tenso sus fuertes hombros y se le quebró la voz, las hermanas lo comprendieron todo a una velocidad sorprendente.

Su madre había fallecido…

-O-

Ichika Abarai suspiro, cargando el enorme papeleo de la sexta división busco serenarse a ella misma antes de hablar con su padre, caminaba sin prisa por los largos pasillos y tan solo llego a su oficina dejo los papeles en el escritorio antes de volver a salir con rumbo al tercer escuadrón, no demoro mucho y todos la reconocieron como hija del Capitán Abarai teniente siendo ella teniente del 6to escuadrón, tocó con cuidado la puerta.

-¿Estas desnudo?- pregunto con gracia- ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto teniendo medio cuerpo dentro de la oficina.

-Pero si ya estas adentro- menciono divertido el alto pelirrojo, su hija pasó enseguida y su semblante se oscureció.

-Mi tío Byakuya y el Capitán Kurosaki te esperan en la senkaimon- anuncio con una sonrisa triste que contagio a su progenitor, con un suspiro se echó hacia atrás.

-¿Crees que sea bueno que valla yo también?.

-Creo que quieres ir a ver a mamá- respondió con voz suave y le dedico una sonrisa al tiempo que caminaba hacia él y lo obligaba a ponerse de pie- Mueve el trasero y demuéstrale al Capitán naranja que tú tienes nada porque sentirte culpable.

Las palabras efusivas de su hija lo divirtieron y negó en silencio mientras se ajustaba el obi –Tu también puedes venir- dijo viendo de medio lado a la pelirroja, ella negó suavemente.

-Tengo así de papeleo, y lo más seguro es que tenga que hacer el papeleo de mi tío porque regresara tan distraído que no tendrá ganas de hacer nada- ambos sonrieron sabiendo que Byakuya regresaba siempre ligeramente ofuscado del mundo de los vivos.

El capitán de la tercera división salió de su oficina, la mirada violeta se perdió viendo a su padre usar un shunpo sabía que los tres hombres que irían al mundo de los vivos eran los hombres que fueron más importantes en la vida de su madre, le pareció gracioso que aun sabiendo que ella no podía verlos habían decidido ir, era su manera de darle su apoyo.

Usando su shunpo fue que llego al lugar en pocos segundos, miro a su ex capitán lucir imperturbable como siempre y a su amigo de largos cabellos naranjas tener los brazos cruzados sin decir palabras los tres caminaron hasta la enorme puerta y tras un largo recorrido los tres llegaron a un pequeño templo donde personas de toda clase rendían sus honores a quien fuera una gran mujer.

-Creo que lo mejor será permanecer juntos, nuestro reiatsu puede atraer a varios hollows y lo que menos necesitamos en un escándalo- hablo Ichigo sin embargo sus palabras solo fueron escuchadas por el pelirrojo pues Byakuya había desaparecido apenas llegaron.

Con un suspiro Renji palmeo el hombro de Ichigo- Vallamos a verla- el pelinaranja asintió y ambos bajaron hasta buscar a la menor de las pelinegras.

Sus ojos estaban rojizos debido al llanto y aun así le parecía que era hermosa, siempre le pareció una mujer hermosa con su típico andar que desprendía nobleza, fue que se acercó con cuidado a la joven que miraba el jardín mientras se abrazaba a ella misma, su ropa demostraba el luto que tenía.

-Hisana…- susurro el pelinegro teniendo unas ridículas ganas de abrazarla e intentar reconfortarla por supuesto ella solo seguía derramando lagrimas silenciosas, la había visto llorar a solas desde que recibió la noticia y mostrando una fortaleza de la que era conocedor reconfortaba a su hermana que estaba destrozada.

-Nunca te lo dije pero siempre agradecí que cuidaras de mi…- la voz de la joven hizo que abriera los ojos y se le secara la garganta, ella pareció extrañada por su propia voz y el obligo a sí mismo a irse del lugar cuando el joven pelirrojo llego abrazando a Yugito por la espalda.

En el interior del templo podía verse un féretro y tras de este delicados lirios blancos junto con varias personas orando, los varones caminaban escuchando comentarios de todo tipo y la mirada de ambos se posó en la joven que miraba el féretro con ojos llorosos, tenía la punta de la nariz roja y el abrigo negro la hacía parecer más pequeña y menuda de lo que era.

Ichigo vio como Renji se daba la vuelta apenas había visto a Rukia- ¿Te vas?- pregunto extrañado, el pelirrojo solo negó con una triste sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te espero afuera, al parecer nuestro reiatsu si atrajo a alguien- menciono y solo en ese instante el pelinaranja sintió a varios hollows acercarse al lugar, Ichigo le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento ambos sabían que el pelinaranja tenía más cosas que decirle a la joven, el de ojos avellanas posó su vista en la chica que intentaba inútilmente de controlar sus sollozos.

Estuvo a centímetros de ella y su hermosa mirada se opacó de tristeza -Desearía haber llegado antes ese día, debí haber podido premeditar lo que harías, debí saberlo…- su voz estaba cargada de amargura recordando las circunstancias en las que su Rukia había muerto, negó tragándose las lágrimas- Te extraño mucho enana, no sabes cuánto… pero era feliz sabiendo que tú lo eras, que el maldito destino te había dado tanto cuando un día te lo quito todo- trago visiblemente y se pasó la mano por el pelo alborotado- Por eso te prometo que te cuidare, a ti y a Yugito- intento esbozar una sonrisa que no llego a algo más que una mueca.

-Gracias…- Yukiko sonrió enternecida y por un breve momento Ichigo creyó que le había escuchado sin embargo al mirar bien se dio cuenta que ella había recibido un pañuelo de parte de ese chico Usui, incomodo por la presencia del rubio y un poco molesto por ello se giró y camino lejos de la pareja, vio en la entrada como Yugito que seguía negándose a llorar enfrente de su hermana caminaba hacia la pelinegra en compañía de su padre y novio; de reojo miro a Byakuya y supo que era momento de partir.

Mientras Renji y Byakuya entraron de inmediato a la senkaimon, el pelinaranja espero un poco más… le hecho una última mirada al par de pelinegras que caminaban abrazadas… de cierto modo se sentía identificado con Yugito el tampoco permitió que sus hermanas lo miraran triste cuando su madre falleció y lograba entender a la perfección el sentimiento de frustración que sentía Yukiko, le dedico unas cuantas palabras más a la menor de las pelinegras antes de desenvainar una de sus espadas y marchar.

-O-

Insomnio, eso es lo que su padre le decía que tenía sin embargo no podía llamarse insomnio despertarse todos los días a las 6:00 am aun cuando sus clases empezaban después de las 9:00 am, rodo hasta quedar boca abajo y enterrar su rostro en la almohada, escucho a su padre salir apresurado al trabajo y a su hermana mayor organizar toda la casa a una velocidad sorprendente.

Habían pasado solo unos meses desde que su madre muriera y las cosas habían recuperado la naturalidad de siempre o algo así… el dolor había disminuido, sí; el dolor era más soportable, si también lo era; el dolor seguía presente… sí.

Cerro los ojos imaginando que era lo que su hermana le dejaría de almuerzo ese día.

oOo

Kazui Kurosaki, actual doctor y jefe del departamento de cardiología, caminaba tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos de su bata por los blancos pasillos del hospital, eran apenas las 8:00 am y el hacia su recorrido habitual mañanero, era un hombre alto y de facciones varoniles, tenía un carácter algo tosco pero su talento le había dado un buen nombre en el área de la medicina eso y su flamante cabello llamaban la atención.

Una enfermera con un moño demasiado alto intentó alcanzarlo- ¡Oh! Doctor Kurosaki- hablo y el pelinaranja detuvo sus pasos dejando que ella lo alcanzara- La Doctora Tomoyo lo espera en la recepción, llegaron las pasantes- informo y cuando el asintió se retiró.

El varón se dirigió a la recepción en pocos minutos, apenas cruzo las puertas del elevador vio a unas 6 chicas con respectivos uniformes de enfermería– Kazui- saludo con un gesto una mujer de suave cabello rosa- Estas son las pasantes, una de ellas estudia cardiología, quiero que la lleves contigo- informo la directora general del hospital.

El ceño de Kazui se frunció levemente mientras veía el curriculum de la joven- ¿Quién es?.

-¡Kurosawa Yugito!- llamo y una joven de piel blanca y ojos azules apareció frente a ambos, cuando el pelinaranja levanto la vista tiro los papeles al suelo y retrocedió un par de pasos, extrañando a los presentes, parecía haber visto un fantasma.

Su garganta se secó, sus ojos se abrieron y pudo escuchar claramente cada latido de su corazón- Rukia…- murmuro con algo de desconcierto y con admiración

El destino podía ser tan insaciable como curioso...

 **Creo que me tarde demasiado... quiza se deba a mi desidia jajaja.**

 **Gracias a: Shinny 26, diana carolina, Cecilia, MikaSyo, Yuki05, Zelda-24, gitana 99k, un guest y a Natsumivat.**

 **Perdon por no contestar individualmente pero ando a las carreras jejeje de verdad gracias**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

 **Como han estado? jejeje, la verdad tenia el capitulo desde hace mucho pero primero termine mi semestre y luego otra historia que tenia. La buena noticia es que tomare esta como historia principal asi que espero actualizar mas seguido :))**

 **Algo que quiero aclarar es que no tengo nada en contra de formar una familia en lugar de estudiar la universidad, se pueden hacer las dos cosas es cierto sin embargo yo estoy escribiendo esta historia a partir del final del manga y aunque nunca se aclaro, en mi historia Orihime no estudio la universidad, esto es por la escena que tiene ella con Ishida y su despampanante novia XDD. No quiero que se preste a malos entendidos simplemente lo necesitaba para la historia.**

 **Sin mas nos leemos mas abajo**

* * *

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

3

 _Pasado…_

Con la noche cubriendo la ciudad y el viento azotando su cabello y ropas, Ishida Uryu, actual director del hospital general de Karakura, había estado viendo la ciudad desde la azotea del hospital sonrió apenas un poco y con cuidado dejo salir el humo que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones, en momentos como ese cuando el trabajo escaseaba era se recordaba a si mismo porque ahora era doctor.

 _"_ _Esta es mi manera de burlarme de Ryuken y de Yhwach_ " claro que era una forma vacía y sin sentido, lo más irónico era que resultara ser bueno en algo que no lo llenaba en absoluto, volvió a sonreír con más ganas y apenas volteando de medio lado vio la menuda figura vestida de blanco y negro.

-La muerte tiene ojos violetas, Kuchiki-san- se giró y compartió una sonrisa con su antigua compañera de armas.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Ishida…- murmuro la pelinegra con una tranquila sonrisa al tiempo que se colocaba al lado de él.

-¿Y?- pregunto mientras apagaba su cigarrillo- ¿A que debo el honor?, no me malinterpretes es solo que me sorprendió que quisieras verme- dejo claro mientras se erguía por completo al haber estado recargado hasta hace unos segundos.

Rukia trago apenas un poco- ¿Lo sentiste no es cierto?- pregunto mientras buscaba la azulina mirada.

-Sí… aunque como hubiera sido capaz de ignorarlo, tiene la misma energía que un arrancar- le explico mientras se ajustaba su gafas y miraba el imperturbable semblante de la shinigami- ¿Vas a decirme que sucede? o simplemente vienes para que mantenga a Kurosaki a raya.

El tono burlesco hizo sonreír apenas a la joven, siempre admiro la inteligencia y perspicacia del joven Quincy, se giró hacia él y cayó en cuenta de lo sencillo que era explicarle al pelinegro la situación a la que se enfrentaban, sabía que él no buscaría entrometerse.

-Si lo que dices es verdad, la situación ciertamente es delicada- menciono y sus ojos se mostraron analíticos y algo lejanos, miro como su amiga se veía un poco nerviosa y el termino por suspirar- Esta bien, me mantendré al margen de la situación- su mirada se volvió fría- Sin embargo si Karakura o sus habitantes están en problemas, no dudare en interferir.

Rukia se cruzó de brazos mientras sonriera burlona- Orgulloso Quincy…- murmuro.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hablando, sobre todo y nada a pesar no haber hablado mucho en el pasado ellos tenían algunas cosas en común, después fueron a la enorme oficina del joven en donde el pelinegro le aseguro estarían más cómodos.

-¿El sótano de tu padre, sigue intacto?- pregunto mientras se ponía de pie.

La pregunta le pareció extraña pero no dijo nada- Si, solo que es más pequeño ahora. ¿Por qué la pregunta?.

-Necesito un lugar donde entrenar y que mi reiatsu no sea detectado- la mirada de incredulidad le dijo a la morena que esa no era una respuesta convincente- Necesito entrenar mi bankai y no quiero interrupciones.

Ishida se cruzó de brazos y pensó un poco antes de hablar- Siempre me dio curiosidad como seria.

-¿El qué?- ella lo miro extrañada y eso lo hizo sonreír.

-Luchamos mucho tiempo juntos Kuchiki-san…- él se acercó a ella pero aun así mantuvo una pequeña distancia entre ambos- Cada vez que usabas tu shikai podía sentir como tu reiatsu se expandía y luego se contraía, no estoy muy seguro pero me atrevería a decir que te lastimabas a ti misma- concluyo y se acomodó los lentes antes de encogerse de hombros- Sin embargo son solo conjeturas.

Rukia termino por negar en silencio, compartieron un par de palabras más y la shinigami termino por irse.

-O-

La mañana encontró a Orihime Kurosaki enfundada en un vestido que la hacía parecer mayor, junto con el moño que improvisadamente se había hecho no le daban el mejor aspecto, ella siempre fue una joven atractiva sin embargo no tenia deseos de arreglarse… al menos no esa mañana.

-¿Disculpe, la oficina del Doctor Ishida?- le pregunto a una recepcionista 10 años más grande que ella, Orihime se forzó a sonreír cuando la vio incrédula bajo sus anteojos- Somos viejos amigos, avise que vendría hoy- le dio su nombre y la mujer ya mayor negó al tiempo que sonreía en una mueca.

-Último piso la puerta a la derecha, necesito que deje una identificación- informo y exigió lo anterior dicho, la tímida pelinaranja lo hizo todo atropelladamente.

La mirada grisácea lucia opaca y corrió para alcanzar el elevador, una vez dentro ignoro a las personas así como la pequeña melodía de fondo, una vez que vio el piso marcado salió y llegando a la oficina toco suavemente.

-Adelante…- la voz dentro la hizo sonreír, con cuidado abrió la puerta y miro detalladamente la pulcra y gran oficina, esta tenía una gran ventanal al fondo que daba a la cuidad, había una cómoda sala y un librero, el escritorio estaba al lado de una ventana más pequeña en la pared derecha pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron algunos cuadros colgados de lo que parecían finas piezas de arte.

El pelinegro levanto la mirada y sonrió cálidamente al ver a la tímida mujer apretar la correa de su bolsa- Por favor pasa- se puso de pie y señalo la sala- Mandare que nos traigan algo de té- le dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la espalda de su amiga y la invitaba a caminar.

Orihime asintió, se sentó en el sillón más grande que era de tres plazas mientras que Uryu se sentó en el sillón individual, hablaron sobre trivialidades, la escuela, Kazui, el hospital, hasta que el té junto con unos aperitivos llego.

-¡Esta delicioso!- hablo la joven probando apenas un poco, el pelinegro la observaba en silencio teniendo una idea de que era lo que ella quería hablar con él.

-Entonces ¿qué puedo hacer por ti Kurosaki-san?- pregunto con suavidad. Y ella se sintió terriblemente incomoda cuando el llamo de esa manera, se removió un poco en su asiento nunca había sido una persona de confrontaciones, si podía evitarlas era mejor e inconscientemente apretó sus manos en su regazo.

-¿Tú lo sabes?- pregunto con seriedad y Uryu no pudo hacer más que sonreír, a veces odiaba tener la razón en todo.

Orihime conto brevemente el encuentro que Ichigo y su hijo habían tenido, lo que la pelinegra le había contado a Ichigo y la determinación de dejarlo fuera de eso.

-Lo que te conto es cierto, Kuchiki-san no quiere que nos veamos involucrados en este asunto- sus palabras sonaban claras y ella tuvo intención de preguntar algo pero al verla él se adelantó- El por qué Kurosaki quiera participar en otra guerra cuando a duras penas sobrevivió a dos no lo sé- respondió ligeramente fastidiado.

Ella sonrió cálidamente- ¿Siempre puedo contar contigo no es cierto? me protegiste incluso cuando no te lo pedí- ella bajo su mirada al ver como el la miraba incrédulo- Pero se la razón por la que Ichigo quiere pelear- afirmo y hubo un tono amargo que no pasó desapercibido para el Quincy, él la vio expectante y Orihime odio el sexto sentido que había desarrollado con el nacimiento de Kazui.

-Ellos quieren protegerse…- afirmo y negó en silencio con una sonrisa triste- Kuchiki-san quiere proteger a Ichigo al mantenerlo lejos de otra guerra sin sentido, es irónico que Ichigo quiera pelear para poder protegerla a ella- se hizo un silencio sofocante luego de la que el pelinegro considero una amarga verdad pues el mismo sabia las acciones de sus amigos.

-Escucha Kurosaki-san…- volvió a murmurar y trago pesado buscando no herir a su amiga– No importa, al final Kurosaki no se verá involucrado- afirmo y ella lo miro irónica.

-¿No?, ¿cómo estas tan seguro?- pregunto, pensando en que poco había faltado para que su esposo se fuera a la Sociedad de Almas– Los último años…- murmuro y aun así fue escuchada por el pelinegro- Pareciera como si él estuviera vacío… cada día exigiéndole más a Kazui, buscando pelear con hollows solo porque si… no lo dice, ni siquiera con sus hermanas pero yo sé que extraña ser shinigami. Extraña pelear…

Ishida también lo sabía, quería entenderlo pero cuando su amigo decidió quedarse en el que creía era su lugar, Ishida pensó que Ichigo había decidido vivir como un humano aunque también sabía que el joven de cabellos naranjas era una contradicción en vida sin embargo recalcarle una incómoda verdad a una mujer claramente atormentada no estaba en sus planes, se removió y abrió los ojos cuando recordó que día era y la hora que era.

La puerta se abrió de golpe- Uryu traje rabioles y algo de carne- la pelinaranja enfoco a una joven de cabellos muy rubios atados en una coleta, aun así se le escapaban varios mechones, era alta la pelinaranja le calculo 1.79, llevaba unas botas de tacón arriba de la rodilla de gamuza y un abrigo rojo, alzo la vista y Orihime noto las enormes orbes rojizas, así como su nariz cincelada y los labios carnosos, tenía un bello rostro-¿Interrumpo?- menciono con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Ese tono la incomodo volteo a ver al pelinegro que suspirando se puso de pie ayudándole con su bolso y sus compras, dejándolo todo en la mesita donde además estaba el té y las galletas que estaban comiendo hasta hace unos momentos.

-¿Comida italiana?- pregunto Ishida con una sonrisa que la rubia correspondió.

Ella chasqueo la lengua y lo miro divertida- Si tengo que volver a comer más rollos primavera o cualquier basura de la cafetería, moriré- ambos soltaron una risita incomodando a la mujer de cabellera naranja, que era testigo de la notable química entre ambos.

Ishida pareció recordar que tenía visitas, al tiempo en que Orihime se ponía de pie- Kurosaki-san ella es...- el pelinegro se giró a la rubia sin embargo ella se adelantó dándole la mano a Orihime.

-Nachetanya Augustra, un gusto- la joven de cabellos naranjas pudo ver de cerca la pálida piel de la joven rubia y se percató como ella sonrió con algo de arrogancia que hizo que la joven de ojos grises se tensara.

Sonrió algo forzada- Kurosaki Orihime- dijo intentando ver con buenos ojos a la joven, la joven rubia se quitó el abrigo dejando ver el vestido sin hombros que usaba, lo aventó al sillón donde Orihime había estado sentada y ella noto el perfume de la joven junto con Ishida.

Intentando aligerar la situación que de repente se había vuelto incomoda, el pelinegro volvió a hablar- Kurosaki-san está casada con un amigo mío, ambos atienden una clínica no muy lejos- explico y la rubia sonrió.

-¿No eres muy joven para estar casada?- pregunto con una sonrisa- Es decir no debes ser más grande que nosotros, ¿Por qué no estás en la universidad? ¿o viajando?.

-Quizás... pero antes de que se pasara me embarace- respondió recelosa.

Nachetanya, chasqueo la lengua- Típico…- solo fue un murmullo pero fue suficiente para que ella la escuchara. Uryu quiso aligerar una vez más la situación.

-Nachetanya es estudiante de antropología, vino desde Alemania a hacer la maestría y…- el joven se detuvo por la interrupción de la rubia.

-Y salgo con Uryu, claro que es cuando él no tiene tanto trabajo- explico y sonrió con más ganas al ver el semblante descompuesto de la joven- ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer?- ambos notaron el tono sarcástico sin embargo ninguno dijo nada.

-Me temo que será en otra ocasión. Fue un placer verte Ishida-kun- con grandes pasos se dirigió a la salida. Ishida solo la observo en silencio y termino por olvidar el asunto cuando su novia le dijo que la comida se enfriaría.

Orihime tuvo que correr para alcanzar el elevador, tuvo que serenarse para no pensar en lo sofisticada que lucía esa joven, era cierto que ella era muy joven cuando se había casado, pero estaba tan enamorada que no había sido capaz de ver nada más… siempre había idealizado ser la esposa de Ichigo y cuando lo logro dejo de lado todo, incluso sus propias aspiraciones.

Recogió su identificación, la brisa casi invernal del día la despejo momentáneamente sin embargo el amargo sabor que le dejo esa altiva joven la siguió acompañando.

Ese día había decidido ir por Kazui al instituto, algo que no hacía desde hace algún tiempo, según lo poco que sabía esos extraños seres buscaban energía espiritual y el que Ichigo no estuviera en el mundo humano generaba en ella una ansiedad bastante conocida.

-O-

No debía estar ahí… lo sabía sin embargo le hacía caso a ese instinto suyo que por mucho tiempo pensó que estaba perdido. Caminando por los enormes pasillos del Seretei pensaba en lo bien que se sentía pisar ese lugar, después de mucho tiempo, luego de que la guerra terminara a él se le ofreció ser el Rey espiritual, rechazo la oferta casi de inmediato cediéndola a Aizen, pese a que todos se mostraron inconformes.

Respiro profundamente y tras hacer tronar sus nudillos realizo varios shunpos hasta llegar al lugar donde sabia que encontraría respuestas, el onceavo escuadrón… le pareció algo irónico que la hija de la enana estuviera en ese lugar, sin embargo era algo que lo llenaba de orgullo.

Al entrar a la división no pudo ver a sus antiguos camaradas, solo un montón de oficiales prepararse para un ataque masivo, estaba a punto de preguntarle a un chico bajito cuando una gruesa y conocida voz lo llamo.

Volteo solo para ver a Ikkaku con su típica pose sonriéndole socarronamente- ¿Ni siquiera en este tiempo te ha crecido algo de cabello?- pregunto socarronamente.

A Ikkaku se le formo una vena en la cien, que se apaciguo al verlo bien- Mira quien lo dice, ¿qué te ocurrió?, ¿te peleaste con las tijeras? – pregunto ahogándose la risa.

-Tu…maldito…- medio murmuro viendo como su amigo comenzaba a reírse sin piedad.

-Se nota que el matrimonio te sienta bien…- menciono con sarcasmo, mientras se sostenía el estómago producto de ver, a quien muchas, consideraban el galán de la sociedad de las almas, prácticamente sin cabello… eso lo divirtió mucho.

Ichigo se quedó serio ante el ultimo comentario, no queriendo pensar en la pequeña crisis que atravesaba su matrimonio decidió buscar a lo que había ido a ese lugar, al ver el semblante serio de su amigo de cabellera fulgurante, Ikkaku detuvo su risa maniaca, solo en ese momento Ichigo le dijo la razón del porque estaba en ese lugar.

-Lo lamento Ichigo, pero la Capitana Kuchiki tiene razón, no debes involucrarte en este asunto- el joven de cabeza rapada lo había llevado hasta su oficina, que era un desastre, la expresión casi demoniaca de Ichigo casi lo hace reír- Mira no puedo informarte más al respecto porque apenas y se algo, pero tenemos controlada la situación, nosotros nos haremos cargo.

-¿De qué hablas? ustedes quieres decir que el 11º escuadrón…

-El 11º escuadrón se hará cargo de eliminar a esos ryoka, al parecer la única debilidad que tienen son los ataques directos, funcionarían zanpakutos como la de Hisagi, la Capitana Yadomaru, la mía y la de todo mi escuadrón porque son…

-Zanpakutos de tipo poder- término el pelinaranja, Ikkaku solo sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se echaba hacia atrás.

-Así es… aunque no me sorprende puesto que el 11º escuadrón es el mejor de todo el Gotei 13…- El teniente siguió alardeando sobre el poderío del lugar, pero Ichigo ya no lo escuchaba, Rukia le había dejado bastante claro que no podría ayudar, el que ella lo quisiera dejar fuera de eso, al igual que todos no hacía más que frustrarlo.

oOo

El lugar estaba completamente congelado, pequeñas estalactitas de hielo se formaban en el techo rompiéndose debido al cambio tan brusco de temperatura, el hielo del suelo comenzaba a evaporarse y formaba ligeros charcos de agua y de nieve, el hielo junto con la nieve comenzaba a desaparecer y la horrible temperatura bajo cero también.

Ishida se abrazó más a su chamarra invernal, esa de cuatro capas y doble forro que solo usaba cuando el invierno era demasiado crudo, de su boca solo salía vapor y se preguntó cómo es que la pelinegra podía estar dentro de ese lugar, miro con horror como el pasillo que lo llevaría al sótano de su padre, estaba congelado. Lo atravesó con cuidado de no resbalarse, ahora entendía la razón del porque Rukia quería estar sola, ella iba a matarlo si se quedaba ahí dentro.

Apenas entro al lugar, vio a la pelinegra de rodillas, mientras respiraba agitadamente, llevaba sus ropas de shinigami, sin embargo su cabello estaba blanco.

 _"_ _Odio tener razón"_ pensó al sentir el reiatsu de la morena regresar a la normalidad, si usaba demasiado tiempo su bankai ella moriría.

oOo

Estuvo platicando con Ikkaku por algún tiempo, no supo en que momento oscureció, el tiempo donde no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie, porque Isshin nunca se las pedía, había quedado atrás. Sin embargo y a pesar de saber que debía regresar a casa no lo hizo, en cambio acepto cenar con el 11º escuadrón. El enorme salón, donde no había mesas o algo por el estilo, estaba atascado pues los oficiales acarreaban la comida y cada uno comía de su propio bento.

-¡Es usted tan malo teniente!, regréseme mi comida- el pelinaranja miraba con cierta gracia como la pequeña pelirroja se abalanzaba sobre Ikkaku y este solo reía mientras alzaba más el bento de la chica.

-¡No puedes hacer nada! para empezar no deberías traer comida de casa Abarai, claro que a veces ser de la nobleza tiene sus ventajas ¿no?- cuestiono socarrón y la chica adquirió el mismo tono que su cabello.

Ichigo solo lanzaba pequeñas carcajadas, viendo como Ichika golpeaba al pobre teniente fuertemente en la cabeza y este quedo inconsciente sobre la mesa siendo atendido por Yumichika.

Ichika solo se concentró en comer, después de todo pasaría otra noche sin cenar en su casa, sintió como era observada penetrantemente y al levantar la vista se topó con unos ojos color miel muy curiosos- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto suspicaz mientras alzaba una de sus finas cejas.

-Te pareces mucho a Rukia…- le dijo Ichigo, mientras terminaba su comida y guardaba el bento que Yumichika le había prestado.

Ella solo sonrió- Me lo dicen mucho… aunque no podría ser como ella- ambos se pusieron de pie, Ichika salió del comedor y en silencio Ichigo la acompaño por los largos pasillos.

-¿Y eso porque?- pregunto ingenuamente.

-Bueno, porque ella es hermosa y poderosa, además de que nuestras zanpakutos son totalmente diferentes- el miro la zanpakuto que estaba en su delgada cadera.

-Siempre me pregunte porque…

-¿Estoy en el 11º escuadrón?- termino la joven sin siquiera mirarlo- Es obvio… porque mi zanpakuto es de tipo poder- ella frunció el ceño, Ichigo fue consciente de que estaban cerca de la salida- Aunque Bakusaiga y yo no nos llevamos muy bien…- menciono más para ella misma, detuvo sus pasos por completo y se giró a verlo- ¿Por cierto Kurosaki-san porque vino al Seretei?.

Ichigo solo suspiro pesado- Honestamente no estoy muy seguro- medio murmuro, pensó por un momento que la joven al lado suyo era como su hija y su mente viajo de nuevo a la enana- ¿Iras a buscar a Rukia o a Renji?- pregunto interesado, queriendo ver a su amiga.

-Ninguno de los dos está en casa, por eso cene aquí, mi padre se fue al Rukongai junto con su escuadrón y Byakuya-ojisama está en la primera línea de ataque y mi mamá aun no regresa del mundo de los vivos- estaban a un par de pasos de la salida, el siguió en silencio a la joven. Pensando la razón del porque Rukia no había vuelto.

-O-

Era cerca de media noche cuando la capitana del 13º escuadrón había regresado al Seretei, cruzo la senkaimon y solo hizo un vago gesto con la mano a los dos oficiales que custodiaban la enorme puerta.

Estaba agotada, llevaba las muñecas vendadas y el cansancio de sus ojos era notorio, además que había atado su cabello, las ganas de cortarlo vinieron a ella una vez más, no tenía ganas de usar shunpo, luego de haber estado entrenando Ishida la obligo a permanecer en el hospital hasta que su reiatsu estuviera otra vez normal, por supuesto ella pensaba que estaba exagerando, claro que internamente agradecía las acciones del pelinegro.

Luego de 20 minutos, ella finalmente llego a la zona residencial del seretei, sus pasos eran lentos aunque no le preocupaba llegar más tarde puesto que Renji estaba fuera y lo más seguro era que Ichika ya estuviera dormida.

-¿No es muy tarde para que estés fuera?- preguntaron a sus espaldas, ella se tensó y se giró para de inmediato esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

-¿No se supone que los adultos mayores deben dormir más de 8 horas Kurosaki-kun?- el tono meloso lo hizo fruncir el ceño y maldecirla en silencio, él se acercó y ella se puso seria- ¿Qué haces aquí Ichigo?.

-¿Qué?, ¿no puedo visitar a mis amigos?- dijo simplemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a otro lado, Rukia entrecerró los ojos analizándolo antes de darle un certero golpe en la mandíbula- ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!- pregunto sobándose el buen golpe.

-Deja de comportarte como un idiota y dime de una vez ¿qué haces aquí?- exigió, alzo un poco la voz y se cruzó de brazos, solo entonces él se percató de las vendas que adornaban sus muñecas.

Ichigo solo le dijo a que había venido, ella se froto las cienes y después de darle un par de golpes y decirle varios insultos, ambos fueron al 13º escuadrón.

-Entiende que esto es solo una situación y antes de que se salga de control, tomaremos las medidas necesarias- reprendió Rukia mientras se llevaba a la boca una galleta- Así que deja de exagerar, no es como si estuviéramos peleando contra alguien invencible- lo miro de reojo y se aguantó la risa al verlo malhumorado, estaban sentados en el sillón que había dentro de su oficina.

-¿Por eso tienes que entrenar tanto?- pregunto con media voz señalando con la mirada sus vendas.

-Eso es irrelevante, soy una capitana es natural que entrene- le restó importancia, pero al ver como ella huía de su mirada y ante el mutismo de ella él se exaspero.

-¡Me estas mintiendo Rukia! por el amor de Dios, dime algo…- el golpeo la pequeña mesita frente suyo, espero un golpe sin embargo la enana permanecía viendo a la nada.

Rukia solo suspiro pesadamente, se llevó una galleta a la boca y limpiando las mejillas de las comisuras de sus labios se puso de pie, camino ante un enorme librero y saco una vieja carpeta, Ichigo observo como ella soplaba para quitarle el polvo y se la extendió- Tómala, vamos muchacho sé que puedes hacer eso- se burló.

Él se guardó un pequeño insulto y abrió la carpeta- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto viendo lo que eran expedientes de shinigamis.

-Kei y Kaoro Fujioka, eran dos hermanos que pertenecieron al 13º escuadrón- él se giró a ver a la pelinegra que había vuelto a sentarse en el sillón con los brazos cruzados, el siguió viendo los expedientes donde un par de shinigamis de cabello rubio, un hombre y una mujer con ojos verdes sonreían junto con el antiguo teniente, luego se sentó frente de ella.

-¿Qué tienen que ver con todo lo que está pasando?- pregunto serio.

-Sabes que el capitán Kurotsuchi los llamo "Los caídos" ¿no?- el asintió- En aquel tiempo yo no era más que un oficial y…- se detuvo y enfoco sus ojos en los miel- Aun así los reconocí, claro que ellos a mí no pero es mi deber detenerlos, no puedo permitir que sus almas se vean consumidas por algo como eso- el joven miro la mirada violeta llena de determinación y un pequeño cosquilleo recorrió su pecho, ella apretó sus manos en los puños- Se los debo Ichigo…- le dijo con una voz que reflejaba todo su sentir.

Él supo que ella no se refería a los hermanos, si no al capitán y teniente que la habían instruido hace ya varios años.

-Bien… ¿entonces cuál es el plan?- le pregunto mientras analizaba la carpeta, en ella solo se mostraban las habilidades de ambos, así como sus zanpakutos, ella lo observo desconcertada y él alzo la vista- Vamos Rukia, no me digas que ya no sabes cómo planear una simple estrategia- dijo de manera socarrona, igual como la pequeña shinigami siempre solía molestarlo con eso.

Rukia esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, en minutos ambos platicaban como en antaño cuando planeaban estrategias para vencer a los hollows o para faltar a clase sin que la loca de su maestra se diera cuenta, en algún momento ella se quitó su haori y sus mangas quedaron hasta los codos. Ichigo comenzó a observarla en silencio, mientras la veía escribir y analizar todo, su piel se veía más pálida de lo que el recordaba y aunque admitía que el cabello largo le sentaba de maravilla la verdad era que la prefería con el cabello corto.

Negó en silencio intentando alejar esos pensamientos al ver como ella bostezaba el hizo lo mismo, ambos se vieron y lanzaron una risita.

-¿Es bastante tarde no?- pregunto rascándose la nuca.

Ella asintió- Deben faltar un par de horas para que amanezca- murmuro… ambos habían llegado a la conclusión que era mejor atraer a todos los caídos en un mismo lugar, el espacio donde ella había obtenido su zanpakuto, esos seres buscaban energía espiritual y usarían el enorme reiatsu de Ichigo para atraerlos y enfrentarlos. – Lo mejor será ir a dormir- se puso de pie y tomo el haori junto con su zanpakuto, se giró a verlo tímidamente- ¿quieres quedarte?.

El sonrió al verla actuar así- ¿Acaso planeabas que me fuera a esta hora yo solo?- pregunto irónico.

-Siempre puedes ir a dormir al 11º escuadrón...- su voz salió irónica, mientras que a Ichigo lo recorrió un escalofrió al pensar en dormir en el mismo techo que Kenpachi, ambos salieron de la oficina y siguió a Rukia que camino hasta una habitación de mediano tamaño, ella descorrió la puerta y el joven pudo apreciar el cálido espacio, era una habitación no muy amplia aun así tenía un gran mueble que funcionaba de librero había varios mangas y libros, así como unos futones limpios estaban en el fondo- Aquí duermo cuando tengo bastante trabajo…- ella se quitó el haori colgándolo en el perchero, él solo dejo sus zanpakutos en una esquina, Rukia desato su largo cabello y sobo sus muñecas adoloridas, se acercó a los futones desenrollándolos y él la ayudo para terminar más rápido la tarea y los colocaron a una distancia prudente el uno del otro.

-¿Ichika y Renji no tienen problema?- pregunto interesado, ella solo negó mientras sacaba unas frazadas ofreciéndole una que el acepto.

-Renji sabe que a veces tengo mucho trabajo, Ichika ya es un oficial del Gotei así que entiende la situación- ambos se recostaron, Rukia pensó que era extraño dormir al lado de Ichigo, el ya no era un adolescentes y ella ahora era una capitana sin embargo recordó que era su amigo y que él nunca le haría daño, le dijo que descansara antes de cerrar los ojos quedando dormida casi al instante.

Ichigo en cambio siguió observándola ¿cuántas veces habían dormido en la misma habitación?; muchas, muchísimas y aun así el sentía como si fuera la primera vez pues un repentino nerviosismo le recorrió inesperadamente, tuvo el impulso de quitarle un mechón cerca de su mejilla, lo hizo y rozo con sus dedos la tersa piel de su amiga. Trago pesadamente y suspiró antes de darle la espalda y cerrar los ojos, durmiéndose así a los pocos minutos.

 **.**

o.o.o.o

 **.**

 _Presente…_

Los presentes miraban atentos al jefe de Cardiología, era cierto que eran una persona con un carácter difícil y un poco hermético sin embargo cuando vio a la joven de cabellos negros pareció haber visto a un fantasma.

-Rukia…- había murmurado el joven doctor de cabellera naranja pero solo Yugito y la Doctora Tomoyo escucharon ese susurro, la más joven frunció el ceño.

-¿Está todo bien?- le pregunto la pelinegra al pelinaranja sin embargo este parecía perturbado por su presencia y eso la molesto - Si tiene algún problema…- comenzó a hablar pero antes de que siguiera él alzo la mano.

-Lo lamento Srta. Kurosawa, no es nada…- su vista viajo a su jefa que lo miraba con una ceja alzada- No es nada Tomoyo-san, solo tuve una guardia difícil, me gustaría que fuéramos al área de trabajo, para explicarte mejor que es lo que harás en tu estadía- se dirigió a la joven que asintió manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

Yugito lo siguió de cerca ella era tímida y aun así su carácter no dejaba de sorprender a su padre, cada vez que alguien hablaba mal de ella o su familia no dudaba en defender lo que creía que era correcto, miro de reojo al que sería su jefe le pareció extraño que alguien se tiñera de ese color el cabello pero no dijo nada.

Kazui también analizaba a la joven, aunque era más discreto, él sabía acerca de la trágica muerta de Rukia y aunque no tenía ni idea cómo funcionaba la Sociedad de Almas tampoco era mala idea considerar el hecho de que Rukia podría haber reencarnado. Él le indico que pasillo seguir y ambos entraron a una modesta oficina.

-Toma asiento- pidió mientras el rodeaba el escritorio y se sentaba frente a ella- Bien te reportaras todos los días conmigo a las 9:00 en punto, la primera semana te mostrare como realizar los cuidados básicos en los pacientes, después lo harás tu sola, me ayudaras con el archivo y papeleo aquí dentro, no contestaras el teléfono a menos que yo te lo pida, tienes una hora de comida la cafetería esta tres pisos arriba- le extendía varios papeles, ella los leía y asentía conservando el ceño levemente fruncido- Kurosawa-san…- ella alzo la vista- Lamento si te incomode hace unos momentos es solo que me recuerdas a una amiga que falleció hace años…- explico y noto como el semblante de la joven se relajó dejando un aura de comprensión y afecto muy extraña.

-Está bien, lo entiendo hace unos meses mi madre falleció también- ella le sonrió y él se incomodó carraspeando antes de seguir con las indicaciones.

Tenía que ir y hablar con su padre….

-O-

Los muchachos se torcían el cuello para poder tener mejor panorama y lanzaban suspiros de enamorados que se veían interrumpidos por un fuerte sonrojo que se generaba cuando la pelinegra los saludaba. Las chicas se acercaban a saludarla y le ofrecían el más sentido pésame por la muerte de su madre, ella solo les agradecía y seguía caminando.

Lo cierto era que al comenzar el último año del instituto se había vuelto muy popular, aunque no tenía idea de porque, Yukiko solo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, llego a su casillero y saco los libros que necesitaría para ese día.

-¿Sabías que todo el mundo está hablando de ti?…- susurraron en su espalda haciéndola estremecer, ella se volteó encontrándose con una peliverde muy divertida.

-Buen inicio de semestre para ti también- dijo irónica con una sonrisa.

Yura sonrió antes de que su semblante se pusiera serio- Lamento no haber estado presente en el sepelio de Kureha-san, mi familia tuvo que salir de improvisto del país- explico avergonzada.

Ella solo negó- Ahora las cosas están mejor, no te preocupes- ambas amigas caminaron y buscaron la que sería su aula el resto del semestre.

-Este año estamos separadas…-exclamo aburrida Yura, viendo como el antiguo equipo de atletismo estaba regado en los distintos salones- Bueno, al menos podre molestar a Ayuzawa preguntándole si ya se acostó con Usui- soltó el comentario haciendo que las personas alrededor se fueran.

-No tienes remedio, pensé que ya que íbamos a cumplir los 18 y habrías madurado un poco- dijo mientras anotaba su horario en una pequeña libreta.

Ella le sonrió con suspicacia –Siempre puedo molestarte a ti- como resultado se ganó una fría mirada violeta, ella levanto las manos fingiendo inocencia- Vallamos a clase ¿quieres?- la peliverde camino a pasos acelerados alejándose enormemente de ella, la pelinegra solo sonrió mientras negaba en silencio.

Lo cierto era que muchas cosas habían cambiado desde la muerte de su madre, empezando por el hecho de que ahora Vivian en un cómodo departamento de 4 habitaciones, su hermana ahora estaba por graduarse y ella tendría que escoger una carrera universitaria.

-Enormes cambios…- susurro viendo a su amigo rubio de la infancia caminar de la mano con la que ahora era su novia, una bonita chica de cabello negro, ella los saludó y los tres partieron a su primera clase.

-O-

El viento movía de manera casi armónica su cabello naranja, al igual que esas extrañas ropas a las que nunca se acostumbró, miro a todos lados y sintiéndose seguro en el techo del hospital, con un suspiro ahogado el pelinaranja desenfundo la zanpakuto que rara vez utilizaba y abrió una senkaimon, mientras caminaba por el dangai pensó en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida, cuando era niño había pensado en ser igual que su padre y abuelo pero el destino quiso otra cosa para él.

 _"_ _Yo no pertenezco a este mundo"_ le dijo una vez a Ichika cuando ella le pregunto porque no se quedaba en el sereitei, era cierto que era un shinigami pero también era un humano y si sus buenas notas en la escuela, su gran inteligencia y su dedicación a la medicina no bastaban para ser un buen shinigami… sería un buen humano entonces.

Fueron esas constantes comparaciones con su padre lo que habían formado su carácter tosco y un poco arisco, no podía decir que tenía una mala vida no se arrepentía de nada a diferencia de su padre.

Cuando el camino se terminó y llego a las afueras del Seretei no tuvo ningún problema en entrar, sabia a donde se dirigía había hecho el mismo recorrido incontables veces cuando era niño… el 13º escuadrón.

-Estoy buscando al capitán Kurosaki- le pidió a una joven de cabellos castaños.

Ella señalo el pasillo- La última puerta al lado izquierdo…- él le agradeció y ella lo detuvo de la manga de su ropa- ¿Tú no eres su hijo?- pregunto curiosa.

-Si- respondió secamente mientras volvía a caminar sin detenerse.

Llego a la puerta y toco dos veces –Esta abierto…- respondieron del otro lado, el suspiro cansadamente antes de entrar a la oficina.

Ichigo tenía la mirada clavada en los papeles y en cuanto escucho un carraspeo alzo la vista –Que sorpresa…- se echó para atrás en la silla e invito a su hijo a sentarse en la silla frente a él- A pasado tiempo Kazui.

-Solo algunos años, creo que el tiempo aquí y en el mundo humano es igual ¿no?- pregunto realmente curioso, a pesar de tener muy pocas cosas en común ellos se llevaban relativamente bien.

-Creo que esta no es una visita social ¿o sí?- hizo a un lado los papeles y se cruzó de brazos- Así que dime que te trae por aquí…

Kazui suspiro y decidido a no darle más vuelta al asunto, se pasó una mano por el pelo en un gesto bastante gracioso- Hace unas semanas una joven comenzó a trabajar conmigo, está haciendo su servicio social...- miro a su padre que parecía no ver lo extraordinario en la historia- Esa joven es igual a Rukia-san- declaro y vio como su padre se movía inquietamente en su asiento- Tiene el mismo cabello, la misma piel excepto que ella tiene una mirada más…

-¿Dulce?... me atrevería a decir que es más comprensiva que la Rukia que tu conociste- explico mientras sonreía y veía a su hijo algo desconcertado.

-P-pues si algo, ahora que lo mencionas tiene esta extraña aura de maternidad que la sigue- explico recordando como trataba a sus pacientes más pequeños- Aunque tiene también mucho carácter, la hice enojar hace unos días y ella me grito, poco le faltaba para golpearme- una pequeñísima sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Ichigo también sonrió pero su semblante se oscureció segundos después- Ella no es Rukia, en realidad es su hermana mayor.

-¿Tenía una hermana mayor?- pregunto con asombro y algo de curiosidad que intento disimular casi a la perfección.

Los siguientes minutos Ichigo le explico como las almas de Hisana y Rukia habían llegado al Rukongai y como al morir Rukia, ambas hermanas habían renacido.

-¿Entonces Hisana-san estaba casada con Byakuya Kuchiki?- cuestiono y su padre solo asintió- Valla suena como una novela o algo por el estilo- lo medito unos segundos y volvió a mirar a su padre- Eso quiere decir que Rukia-san…

-Ella debe de estar a punto de entrar a la universidad, si mis cálculos no fallan debe estar por cumplir los 18- su mirada estaba puesta en la ventana, recordó la sonrisa de Yukiko… la misma sonrisa que su enana a veces tenia.

-¿No has ido a verla? oh vamos… yo era solo un mocoso cuando todo paso, pero hasta yo entendía que entre ustedes había algo más… algo que no se veía todos los días- recordó las pocas veces en las que la amiga de sus padres iba a visitarlos, siendo su padre el más emocionado, miro el rostro estoico de su padre- Oh mierda si lo has hecho…- Ichigo lo miro con una ceja alzada- Soy un adulto puedo maldecir lo que quiera, ¿entonces?.

-Entonces nada… Rukia ahora es una humana que está viviendo la vida que se le arrebato nada más, ni siquiera tiene reiatsu y su memoria de su vida como shinigami no existe eso quiere decir…

-Que estás bien jodido...- Kazui solo se encogió de hombros y mirando a su padre una última vez suspiro pesado- Supongo que al final el destino jugo con todos...- soltó con algo de desdén mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a la salida sin siquiera dedicarle una última mirada a su padre.

-Kazui…- lo llamo sin embargo el aludido no volteo, se quedó quieto enfrente de la puerta- Cuídate mucho hijo.

El joven termino por salir de la oficina y no tardo más de 20 minutos cuando una vez más se encontraba en la azotea del hospital donde trabajaba, entro de nuevo a su cuerpo que había dejado en el mismo lugar y acomodándose las ropas bajo hasta su lugar de trabajo, no encontró a Yugito por ningún lado y cuando le pregunto a una enfermera por la pelinegra esta solo le dijo que su hermana menor había ido a buscarla.

Bajo hasta la recepción y si cuando conoció a Yugito actuó como un pendejo… lo de ahora no tenía comparación, ahí al lado de la joven más grande estaba una colegiala de no más de 18 años, llevaba el uniforme del instituto con una falda muy corta para su gusto… su cabello lo llevaba hasta los hombros pero era ella… tenía la misma mirada altiva y violeta que siempre la caracterizo, debió de parecer un depravado sexual porque la jovencita le frunció el ceño en cuanto se percató de su penetrante escrutinio. Observo como Yugito le decía otra cosa y luego ambas se pusieron de pie, la más grande la tomo de la mano y vio como la ojivioleta la apretaba con fuerza, caminando hasta donde él se encontraba.

-Lo siento… tuve una especie de emergencia familiar- explico ligeramente avergonzada la de mayor edad.

-No hay problema, solo quiero que terminemos el papeleo antes del atardecer ¿está bien?- pregunto con una sonrisa, miro a la más joven que aún lo observaba recelosa- ¿Es tu hermana?.

La menor pareció ligeramente sorprendida y asintió- Me llamo Yukiko Kurosawa- hizo una pequeña reverencia y el hizo lo mismo- Siento las molestias causadas, no era mi intención que mi hermana se desentendiera de su trabajo es solo que...- se detuvo abrumada con una mirada triste y suplicante.

Kazui se preguntó que tenían esas hermanas que despertaban un instinto de protección muy extraño en él, carraspeo y miro a la pelinegra mayor de ojos azules- Puedes salir temprano, si alguien pregunta yo lo autorice- a ella se le iluminaron los ojos y agradeció mientras hacia una reverencia y junto con su hermana de ojos violetas caminaron a la sección donde ella guardaba sus cosas, el doctor de ojos miel tan solo pensó en las palabras de su padre… ellas estaban viviendo la vida que se les arrebato, coloco las manos en los bolsillos y con una disimulada sonrisa se dirigió a su oficina.

Por la enorme y transitada calle principal, cerca del hospital una joven pelinegra de preciosos ojos violetas no podía contener la risa...

-Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, mira que usar esa mirada con el pobre hombre- reprendió su hermana mayor sin embargo a los pocos segundos se vio contagiada por la risa de su hermana- Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer Yukiko.

-¡Oh vamos! si tú fuiste la que dijo que era una emergencia familiar- se burló mientras ajustaba su mochila al hombro- Además es la primera vez que vamos a uno de esos lugares y no quiero ir sola- reprocho con una mueca muy graciosa, Yugito solo la tomo de la mano cuando ambas cruzaron la calle- Además admite que tú también quieres ir y ver a Kanda- ambas bajaron por el subterráneo que las llevaría a su hogar.

Yugito lo medito unos segundos- Esta bien si quiero ir… pero podía ir saliendo del hospital- compraron los boletos y entraron al metro en cuestión de segundos, sentándose cerca de la ventana.

-Sí, pero no habrías tenido tiempo de cambiarte, tienes que verte linda para ver a Kanda- dijo con tono medio socarrón, Yugito pensó en lo distantes que habían estado los últimos meses, él estaba a punto de aceptar una generosa oferta deportiva y ella estaba por titularse… sin embargo esa noche irían a un antro, se giró a ver a su hermana que lucía ansiosa.

-¿Vendrán tus amigos también?.

Yukiko asintió- Yura llegara al lugar, pero debemos pasar por Usui y Misaki- explico viendo a su hermana abrir los labios y ella se le adelanto- No, no tengo novio ni lo tendré, sabes a la perfección que yo paso de todos- la grande solo sonrió y le susurró al oído

-Es solo que no has encontrado al indicado hermanita…- ella se estremeció y entre bromas y risas continuaron el viaje.

-O-

El fuerte varón miraba con seriedad los papeles frente a él ahogo un suspiro al ver el numero marcado con rojo, le había preguntado a su médico que tanta veracidad tenían los resultados cuando le informaron de un 99% , el casi se dio por vencido.

Sin embargo aunque tenía fuertes deseos de estar con su difunta esposa, no podía dejar desamparadas a sus dos hijas.

-Entonces… quiere que deje todas las inversiones a nombre de Yugito- le preguntaron y el salió de su viaje al espacio negando suavemente.

-El apartamento solamente… Yugito ya es mayor de edad así que no debe representar ningún problema, las inversiones y el dinero que tengo en el banco son de Yukiko- firmo los papeles que acreditarían sus órdenes y se los extendió a su abogado.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque hace todo esto?- pregunto curioso el hombre ya entrado en años mientras guardaba todos los papeles en un delgado folder.

-Envejezco… y antes que pase cualquier cosa quiero asegurarme que mis hijas no pasaran penurias- el tono exagerado hizo que su abogado alzara una ceja- Al menos hasta que Yugito comience a trabajar y Yukiko termine su carrera universitaria quiero que estén seguras económicamente, termine de pagar el dinero que estaba invertido en el tratamiento de Kureha y la hipoteca de la casa ya está pagada, aunque dudo que ellas regresen a ese lugar vivirán cómodamente en el apartamento, ya firme todo, solo avísame cuando sea oficial- pidió y con un asentimiento el varón más grande se retiró.

Sunao observo morir la tarde desde su despacho, según entendía esa noche sus hijas saldrían a hacer "cosas de adolescentes" él no estaba muy de acuerdo y aun así les permitió salir, después de todo era justo que salieran a despejarse un poco.

-O-

La música sonaba por la habitación mientras una pelinegra batallaba con el delineador de ojos líquido, la otra se debatía entre el pequeño vestido azul eléctrico o la pequeña faldita amarilla.

-Solo escoge algo y ya, es un antro no un desfile de modas- le dijo a su hermana pequeña.

Yukiko solo frunció el ceño y quitándose la falda amarilla, opto por el pequeño vestido azul, llegaba hasta mitad de sus muslos, era straple y tenía un fino cinturón color beige que le daba forma a su delgada cintura– Bueno al menos poder usarlo- dijo mientras ajustaba su cabello negro en un pequeño moño y colocaba el broche azul que su padre le había regalado.

Su hermana se puso de pie y camino hasta ella, la tomo por los hombros y recargo su barbilla en uno de sus hombros- Hagas lo que hagas, siempre te verás bien- se sonrieron y la menor se giró a su hermana pidiéndole que la ayudara a maquillarla un poco.

Yugito asintió y la llevo hasta la cama donde había estado sentada, ella llevaba una pequeña falda negra con un cinturón ancho dorado, una blusa straple negra y encima otra blusa de encaje color dorado de manga larga sin hombros.

-Sabes siempre estás en mi habitación… incluso sigues durmiendo conmigo- reflexiono mientras delineaba una finísima línea encima de las orbes violetas.

-Eso a ti no te molesta- afirmo mientras se veía al espejo, era algo cierto pues desde la muerte de su madre Yugito hacia lo imposible porque ella no sintiera dicha ausencia.

Al cabo de 20 minutos ambas estuvieron listas, aunque el clima indicaba que sería otra tarde negra y lluviosa ninguna de las dos perdió el buen ánimo, la menor de las hermanas se aseguró de dejarle la cena a su padre así como una buena rebanada de pastel, Yukiko odiaba cocinar y lo hacía solo para su padre. Tomaron un taxi hasta el piso donde vivía Usui que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Llegas tarde…- le dijo a su mejor amiga- Ni siquiera puedes hacer eso bien- lo siguiente fue una Yukiko golpeando a un rubio en el estómago dejándolo al borde de la inconciencia.

-¡Si no se dan prisa entonces si llegaremos muy tarde!- la voz de Misaki, los hizo refunfuñar varias maldiciones.

-Tsk… como sea vámonos de una buena vez…- murmuro el rubio, pasando una mano por la fina cintura de su novia. Usui vestía unos pantalones negros, una camisa de cuadros rojos y negros, junto con un par de botas.

-Lamento la tardanza Yugito-san- sonrió algo avergonzada viendo a la pelinegra más grande afuera del departamento de su novia, Misaki vestía unos leggins de cuero junto con una blusa que dejaba ver parte de su plano abdomen.

-Está bien, estamos en buen tiempo pero démonos prisa, Yura ya debe de haber llegado- ella espero a su hermana y cuando el rubio se aseguró que su casa estuviera cerrada partieron con rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad.

Se podría decir que la vida estaba llena de decepciones o en este caso de expectativas y realidades, lo bueno de tener expectativas sobre algo o alguien es que nunca eras decepcionado. O al menos es lo que pensaba Yukiko al ver el lugar donde estaban en esos momentos.

M.N. Roy era un antro ubicado en las afueras de Tokyo, era de los pocos lugares donde aún se conservaba una hora feliz, el interior del lugar estaba decorado con tonos rojos, negros y blancos, la pista de baile ocupaba gran parte de todo el lugar dejando la barra del otro extremo de la entrada, las luces de neón hacían parecían destellos sobre los vasos de vidrio, el olor a tabaco y alcohol era solo más fuerte que la música electrónica que no dejaba de sonar.

Cerca de una de las muchas pequeñas mesas, colocadas alrededor de la pista, tres bellas jóvenes bailaban mientras eran observadas por un furioso y celoso Usui.

-¿No vas a hablar con él?- le pregunto al oído la de ojos violetas.

Misaki solo negó mientras se esforzaba por no ver a su novio, hace apenas unos momentos un joven intento coquetear con ella, Usui lo dejo inconsciente y eso la molesto aunque en el fondo amaba sus ataques de celos.

-Dejen de hablar de cosas sin sentido- Yura se dejó oír por sobre la música- Mejor sigamos bailando por favor- pidió y de una manera poco femenina comenzó a mover los brazos mientras sus manos las mantenía en puños, al parecer amaba esa canción le gustaba.

Yukiko se preguntó como ella podía bailar con esos tacones tan altos, además el pequeño vestido rosa apenas y alcanzaba a cubrirla de manera semi-decente, decidió ignorar el asunto y cerró los ojos mientras la música cambiaba, cuando abrió los ojos se topó con un guapo chico que la observaba y le sonreía pícaramente, era alto y de cabello castaño y con cuidado se acercó a ella…

oOo

El frio comenzaba a calarle en sus piernas desnudas, de igual modo se colaba atreves de la fina tela de encaje dorada, debería estar triste o desolado el que mantuviera una calma tan fría como el ambiente no hacía más que molestar al varón frente a ella. Lo sabía por la forma en la que Kanda estaba frunciendo el ceño.

-No vas a decir nada entonces…- él alzo la voz mientras la miraba, con una mezcla de tristeza y resignación.

Yugito se mordió el labio nerviosamente- Es que no hay nada que decir, yo no voy a dejar a Yukiko sola- afirmo mientras lo veía seria, el soltó un suspiro y ella solo bajo la vista y la alzo segundos después- Pedirte que te quedaras en Tokyo seria egoísta de mi parte- dijo mientras se debatía entre acercarse a él o no, detallo su rostro con cuidado así como el fino traje negro que llevaba, él se giró a verla y sonrió antes de abrazarla ella lo correspondió y se descubrió a si misma disfrutando de esa despedida.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho…- le dijo el mientras la besaba en la coronilla.

-Lo sé…- ella sonrió mientras se separaban, le acaricio una mejilla antes de brindarle un suave y cariñoso beso en los labios en forma de despedia, ambos compartieron un par de palabras más antes de separarse por completo, él entro de nuevo al local mientras ella se recargaba en el barandal.

La pálida pelinegra solo suspiro con cansancio sobándose la nuca, cuando Kanda le pidió salir a la sencilla terraza del lugar supo de inmediato que era lo que quería hablar. A su novio le habían ofrecido jugar profesionalmente y la única razón del porque él no aceptaba era porque esperaba que ella fuera con él a Estados Unidos, ella no podía hacerle eso a su padre y amaba demasiado a su hermana para dejarla sola.

¿Estaba triste? .

Sí… una ruptura no era algo lindo, pero sabía que sentiría peor de haber aceptado, escucho como la puerta se abría otra vez y se giró de medio lado viendo a su hermana con un puchero.

-¿Qué sucede con esa cara tuya?- le pregunto con algo de gracia.

La menor camino despacio hasta ella, se colocó junto a ella y observo la cuidad llena de luces– Kanda me odio ¿no es cierto?- pregunto pues ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que había pasado.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, pero en algún momento nuestros caminos debían separarse- su tono poeta hizo que su hermana alzara una ceja, ambas se vieron y se sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos después que Yugito supiera que Yukiko había salido corriendo cuando un "pervertido de sonrisa bonita" le insinuara cosas indecorosas.

-Ah, creo que necesito entrar- dijo la mayor frotándose de nuevo los brazos- ¿Vienes?- pregunto.

Yukiko solo negó- Me quedare un rato más...- su hermana asintió sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba el frio a su hermana pequeña.

Ichigo detallo amorosamente el perfil de la joven en frente de él, ese mismo día había hablado con su hijo y ahí estaba una vez más, al lado de ella… detallando su piel blanca y su fino perfil así como esas hermosas piernas que seguían gustándole.

Cuando Rukia era un shinigami nunca uso los vestidos tan cortos, se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con la moda japonesa que había cambiado o si era el hecho de que Rukia era una humana con todas las de la ley, apretó fuertemente sus muelas al revivir la escena en donde ese pervertido se le insinuaba y sintió como su sangre comenzó a hervir debido al coraje que eso le producía.

-Si sigues viéndola así va a notar tu presencia…- el pelinaranja se giró para ver a Shinji verlo con una sonrisa burlona- Aunque no te culpo, ella es preciosa Ichigo.

-Lo es…- afirmo el joven, al ver la fascinación de la pelinegra al ver las luces de la cuidad.

El capitán del quinto escuadrón chasqueo la lengua y palmeo el hombro de su amigo- Sé que quieres seguir observándola pero debemos irnos- ahora fue el pelinaranja quien le dedico una sonrisa socarrona.

-Porque no mejor me dices que quieres ir donde Hiyori- Shinji carraspeo un poco y luego salto de la terraza.

Él pelinaranja se giró y se quedó de piedra al ver las orbes violetas verlo fijamente, abrió la boca pero nada salía de ella… la joven lo miraba curiosa y con una ligera y encantadora sonrisa, estaba a punto de tocarla pero la entrada de su amiga la hizo voltear y posteriormente entrar de nuevo al lugar.

Ichigo por un momento pensó que fue observado por su enana, pero suspirando y sintiéndose un poco torpe se fue del lugar…

 **Notas Finales**

 **Creo que con esto se pueden dar una idea de como Rukia murio, el porque Ichigo se convirtió en Capitán todavia falta y lo decir seria un spoiler... Kazui...Kazui... el no se parece en nada a Ichigo menos a Inoue (gracias a Jashin-sama) aqui salio como un adulto lo que significa que tuvo que pasar algo para que no quisiera quedarse en Karakura y desistiera de ser un shinigami no? Hablando de Inoue ella aparece en el presente en el proximo capitulo asi que les ruego por paciencia TwT**

 **Gracias a: Yuki05 que es una niña bien linda, a mi beta Zelda-24, Inverse L. Reena, Natsumivat, MikaSyo, gitana 99K, Shinny26**

 **Es todo perdon por no contestar individualmente (de nuevo) nos leemos mas tarde :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!**

 **Primeramente les está hablando Zelda-24 beta de mi senpai Mariana, sé que esto no es importante xD pero se los digo porque quería comentarles que Mariana ya había hecho este capítulo desde hace unos días atrás pero no lo había subido porque soy una desgraciada que no había tenido mucho tiempo para leer y hacerle correcciones al capítulo… se los informo para que no crean que mi senpai es una mala persona que disfruta con hacerlos sufrir tardando en actualizar xD, muchas veces yo tengo la culpa por no leer rápidamente cuando me manda los capítulos ;-; así que para cuando leas esto senpai de mi corazón quiero decirte que lamento la tardanza ;-;. Ahhh y si se preguntan porque estoy de intrusa en su fic es porque ella por asuntos personales no tuvo el tiempo para subir este capítulo así que yo como favor lo he subido por ella. Bueno ahora disfruten de la lectura y como los bellos lectores de esta gran historia que son no olviden en dejarle sus valiosos reviews por favor :'D**

* * *

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

4

 _Pasado…_

Rukongai.

Generalmente el Gotei 13 nunca hubiera hecho caso a un Ryoka aunque este fuera el salvador de la Sociedad de Almas, sin embargo no perdieron nada en intentarlo y para enojo de muchos el plan de Ichigo funcionó casi a la perfección pues al final solo habían quedado una docena aproximadamente, en palabras del Capitán Kurotsuchi habían desarrollado mejor sus instintos y tras haber perdido a sus camaradas en un ataque del pelinaranja, Rukia comprendió que no podían usar el mismo truco otra vez.

Rukia terminó de enfundar su espada luego de vencer a un par de hollows que aprovechando la situación se colaron hasta el distrito 52, miro a su alrededor y su escuadrón en compañía del tercero terminaban con los últimos ajustes.

-¡Capitana!- llamó Sentaro haciendo que la pelinegra se volteara a verlo- Terminamos con toda el área sur, el teniente Kira está reorganizando las tropas- informó.

La mención de su compañero en armas lo extraño sin embargo no se limitó a responder- ¿Y el Capitán Otoribashi?- preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba a su teniente y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

-Fue a reunirse con el Capitán Hirako, al parecer la zona norte fue la más afectada- la shinigami le encargó una tarea más, y más pronto que tarde ella pudo divisar la fulgurante cabellera naranja, lo miró detenidamente como ayudaba a unas pobres almas a reconstruir lo que era una sencilla morada.

-De verdad no es necesario- habló con un tono avergonzado.

-Por favor, no tengo mucho que darte al menos toma esto- le pidió la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos cansados- Mis hermanos y yo viviríamos en la calle de no ser por ti- explico con un ligero rubor en las mejillas extendiéndole un sencillo bento de color azul marino.

Ichigo terminó de aceptarlo y rascándose la nuca se avergonzó a un más al descubrir que Rukia había estado observándolo– No digas nada- pidió el varón mientras se acercaba a ella y los dos caminaron de regreso al temporal centro de comando.

-No iba a decir nada- mencionó con un tono socarrón y cruzándose de brazos, arrancándole un rubor a su compañero ella se carcajeó- Vamos no es para tanto, ellos se hubieran quedado en la calle de no ser por ti- se giró a verlo- Buen trabajo Ichigo…- alabo la pelinegra.

-Claro…como digas- respondió y giro su rostro avergonzado.

Rukia negó con la cabeza, el centro de cabeza no era más que una improvisada carpa donde se monitoreo el último ataque, por lo mucho que entendió Ichigo solo les faltaba poner fin a lo que ellos denominaban "un inconveniente que se hizo muy grande" ya que si bien sus adversarios no eran muy fuertes si lograban desgastarlos al no poder usar ningún tipo de kido o cualquier cosa más allá de los ataques físicos. No lo dejaron escuchar su último ataque por lo que terminó comiendo con los demás oficiales, para cuando la dichosa reunión termino se dio cuenta que todos regresarían al Seretei.

-Según el Capitán Kurotsuchi están reagrupándose en el distrito 70, están heridos y eso nos da tiempo de pensar en un plan- explico rápidamente Rukia con una sonrisa cansada.

-Oh está bien entonces yo…- ella lo detuvo al poner su delgada mano muy cerca de rostro.

-Quiero que tu regreses al mundo humano, ya hiciste demasiado- él abrió los ojos y casi jadeó.

-¿Me estas echando?- le preguntó con un tono indignado, ella lo miró con una ceja alzada de manera burlona para después fruncir el ceño.

-¿Pero que son esos desplantes de mocoso indignado?, has estado yendo y viniendo por dos semanas, las cosas ya están más tranquilas porque esto solo fue un incidente- sus ojos lucían severos y él se sintió tonto al ver que ella tenía razón.

-Pero aun no logras atrapar a los hermanos ¿no?- le preguntó y sintió que había ganado la pelea cuando ella abrió los ojos en asombro.

-Eso es solo un asunto que aún queda por resolver es irrelevante- se miraron y ella se adelantó a la que él quería decirle- No es necesario que me ayudes con ellos, por eso estoy entrenando el bankai- respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿Entonces si me estás haciendo a un lado?- le preguntó acusatoriamente.

-Vamos ya habíamos hablado de eso, no tiene sentido que sigas aquí, seguro te extrañan más por allá- contestó con una sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos- Además Renji regresa hoy de su misión y lo más seguro es que Ichika quiera que cenemos los tres- explicó con cuidado y desviando la mirada, las dos semanas con su amigo se le pasaron como agua.

Pero era momento de volver a la realidad.

Ichigo sintió un golpe en el estómago ante la mención de la familia de su amiga y supo que estaba en lo correcto, por mucho que quisiera seguir con ella, él ahora era un padre de familia. Con las últimas palabras compartidas la pequeña shinigami lo vio partir y su semblante se llenó de nostalgia, aunque el gesto no duro mucho.

oOo

La mirada turquesa viajó a las piernas de su novia que manteniendo los ojos cerrados seguía bailando mientras se lavaba los dientes, al parecer seguía usando ese aparato llamado Ipod pues no notó cuando él entro al baño de su habitación.

Toshiro había hecho una jordana de medio día y quiso llegar a cenar con su novia sin embargo se hizo un poco tarde, ella solo llevaba su delgada pijama de short y camisa por lo que no dudo en abrazarla de la cintura cuando ella se agachó al lavabo.

-¡Shiro!- gritó Karin al sentir como el varón se dejaba caer en ella- ¡Espera un momento! pesas demasiado- reclamó y de un empujón lo alejo de su cuerpo.

-Uno viene cansado del trabajo y espera que lo reciban con amor y en su lugar solo recibe quejas- no es que fueran una pareja que pensara todo el tiempo en sexo, pero Karin pensaba en Toshiro como un adolescente que describió algo increíble. Lo supo cuando él la acorraló contra la pared.

-Por favor yo no soy esa mujer- reclamó y salió del baño dejando a un peliblanco muy frustrado, minutos después el joven Capitán terminó de quitarse su uniforme mientras comía algo y ella terminaba sus deberes.

-Cada vez tienes más reiatsu, pude sentirte aun estando lejos del escuadrón- evidenció, ella ni siquiera despegó la vista de su libreta- Diría que estas al nivel de un teniente o tercer oficial- ella rodó los ojos y terminó por estirarse en el futón.

-Le prometí a Ichi-nii que terminaría la preparatoria antes de tomar una decisión- lo miró a los ojos- Tiene miedo de que me arrepienta.

Él se posó sobre ella y clavó sus ojos claros en los oscuros, ella solo le paso los brazos por el cuello- ¿Y crees que te arrepentirías?- le preguntó abriendo con una pierna las de ella.

-Quien sabe…- respondió y estuvo a punto de besarlo pero el volvió a hablar- Tu sí que sabes cómo matar el momento- reclamó frustrada.

-Esto es importante, tu hermano por fin regreso al mundo humano- ella aflojo su agarre y dejo sus manos en el pecho.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Kuchiki me lo dijo, al parecer lo mando a su casa en la tarde- explicó y vio la duda en sus ojos- ¿Qué pasa?.

No es que Karin pasara mucho tiempo en su casa, pero ella sobre todo evitaba enterarse de los conflictos de su hermano y su esposa, el que Ichigo estuviera ahí la hizo sentir tonta sobre todo cuando pasó la última semana en su mundo para evitar reproches, negó con la cabeza al tiempo que iniciaba un beso, algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía meterse.

-O-

Regresar luego de dos semanas, supuso un cambio difícil para Ichigo sin embargo no lo evidenció o sencillamente las cosas entre él y Orihime se ponían cada vez más tensas que no había modo de hablar sin que la pelinaranja sacara algún comentario jocoso como "si hubieras estado aquí", "se me olvidaba que te mudaste a la Sociedad de Almas" eso no hacía más que enfurecerlo y buscar victimas que funcionaran como su saco de box y como no quería desquitarse con su hijo había aprendido a morderse la lengua, no estaba muy seguro de que era pero le daba la impresión que su esposa era perturbada por algo que él desconocía.

La cena que compartieron se vio solo interrumpida por la plática que Yuzu y Kazui tuvieron y agradeció infinitamente la presencia de su hermana pues estaba seguro que todo sería más incómodo, no tuvo que preguntar por Karin el sonrojo de Yuzu lo dijo todo.

En el comedor de la mansión Kuchiki, la familia Abarai también disfrutaba una sencilla cena, parecía que paso mucho tiempo desde que eso ocurría y los pequeños ojos violetas de Ichika no dejaban de brillar y por ende ella no dejaba de hablar.

-Recuerda que tienes que masticar antes de tragar- contestó su mamá con voz semi-autoritaria, ella solo rodó los ojos.

-¡Pero debiste verlo mamá!, casi le gano al infame de Madarame- explicó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-¡Oye!- reprendió Renji cuando su esposa lo miró feo- ¿Pero eso es verdad?- preguntó interesado.

-Siii!- chilló emocionada- El Capitán le dijo que si sigue de nena me nombrara a mi teniente.

Rukia solo los miró mientras ambos seguían hablando sobre lo que para su hija era, el logro más importante de su existencia como shinigami, al menos por ahora, miró de reojo el asiento donde su hermano estaría sentado, esa noche él tuvo una cena con su abuelo privándolos de su compañía, es por eso que su esposo e hija estaban casi gritando… pronto ella se unió a la animada platica.

oOo

Ojos de serpiente, piel de mariposa, instintos asesinos. Ellos no tenían nada que envidiarle a un hollow.

-Al menos los hollows tienen un propósito- dijo con amargura la joven de cabellos cortos rubios, le tomó algo de tiempo entender quién era ella, entender que había peleado contra los Quincy y que cobardemente había abandonado a sus compañeros, ahora no tenía nada más que vergüenza y odio en su ser. Recordar también a su capitán la entristeció sobre todo cuando vio a una shinigami de cabello negro llevar su haori y entendió que el amable Ukitake Jushiro había muerto.

-Kaoru- llamaron a su espalda y ella visualizo a su hermano gemelo- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó con interés y ella asintió.

-Kei… ¿crees que es mejor que hubiéramos muerto?- le preguntó y él solo gruñó mientras más reiatsu rojo lo rodeaba.

-No lo sé… pero no moriré hasta al menos haber saciado todo lo que tengo dentro- ella lo miró, sabiendo que se sentía igual, la ira, impotencia y odio no podían librarse de otra manera que no fuera peleando ambos observaron a lo que antes había sido un gran grupo de soldados no era más que una docena.

Si, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que ellos murieran pero aun no era tiempo, no hasta que sus almas sacaran toda la frustración que cargaban.

Era momento del ataque final, caminaron hasta el centro donde sus compañeros los esperaban, varios estaban heridos pero convencidos de que no podían quedarse sin hacer nada.

-O-

Tras una semana y media las cosas por fin parecían mejorar, Ichigo volvió a abrir con regularidad la clínica sin importar si esta era para emergencias o no, Orihime por su parte aunque no podía olvidar los comentarios de la novia de Uryu se concentró en su familia y en su hijo, Kazui echaba de menos las visitas de Ichika por mas esporádicas que estas fueran, lo único que sabía era que estaba muy ocupada con su escuadrón.

El pelinaranja miraba detenidamente al paciente frente suyo, era una niña de unos 8 años que había estado involucrada en un accidente donde dos autobuses chocaron, tenía la pierna y el brazo izquierdo roto, se preguntó quiénes eran sus padres pero la llegada de servicios infantiles le arrugó el corazón.

-¿Es huérfana?- preguntó casi con asombro.

La mujer solo lo miro de reojo- Si, se llama Himemiko Takeda, es residente en el orfanato de oriente- explicó mientras sacaba una carpeta y le entregaba un cheque- Esto deberá cubrir los gastos médicos, muchas gracias.

-No hay porque agradecer, solo hago mi trabajo- explicó incomodo- ¿Qué pasara con ella?.

-La llevare de vuelta, al menos esta vez no intentara escapar- él la miro raro- Es muy difícil que un niño mayor de 5 años sea adoptado, generalmente terminan viviendo en la calle o buscando trabajo.

Ichigo las acompañó hasta la salida y después de agendar una visita para ver la evolución de la pequeña, se sintió triste de saber que no hubiera nadie de velar por ella y por un momento recordó que Rukia nunca tuvo una familia, al menos no una de sangre.

-Hasta que se casó con Renji…- murmuró con un nudo en la garganta antes de entrar de nuevo a su oficina.

oOo

 _Instituto de Desarrollo Tecnológico…_

El capitán Kurotsuchi estaba perdiendo el tiempo en su opinión, a él que demonios le importaba a donde iban a parar las almas de "los caídos" después de morir, él ya los había dado por muertos desde antes de purgar una zona del Rukongai.

-¡Tsk! si todo está en equilibrio entonces no le veo el caso- se respondió así mismo y miró de reojo como Akon , en lugar de hacer su trabajo, jugaba a armar rompecabezas con Nemu, podría ponerse a gritar como siempre pero los tiempos no eran los mismos y solo soltó un suspiro de fastidio antes de examinar el cuerpo de uno.

-Mph… al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto, aunque sería mejor tener a alguien más consiente- se dijo viendo el cuerpo semi-mutilado que le habían llevado.

-¡Capitán!- lo llamó Akon que cargaba en sus hombros a una indiferente Nemu- Él teniente Kira quiere verlo.

-Bueno que esperas, que pase- pidió de mala gana, segundos después un cansado Kira apareció con un informe sobre los últimos ataques a Karakura- Pero los shinigami de zona no han tenido mayores problemas en defenderlos, ¿Qué me dices del sobreviviente?- al shinigami de cabellos rubios se le formó un signo de interrogación en el rostro, Kurotsuchi giro los ojos molesto- El Quincy…

-Se ha mantenido tranquilo, no hay señales de que este activo.

-Aburrido- dijo de inmediato mientras botaba los papeles lejos y Kira los juntaba de nuevo rápidamente- No debe faltar mucho para que el juego acabe, solo un par de días más y tendremos una junta de capitanes- dijo con desdén.

El teniente asintió y estaba a punto de irse cuando el capitán volvió a detenerlo- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó.

-¿Te has sentido bien?- cuestionó perspicaz- Recuerda que aún no debes sobre exigirte demasiado, tu estructura celular depende de tu reiatsu al 100% y si no estás bien serás un blanco sencillo para todos- dijo y luego se giró dejándolo solo.

-Solo me siento muy cansado…- murmuró para el mismo y luego de cerrar los ojos se fue del lugar.

-O-

Dos días después Ichigo había acudido a la Sociedad de Almas, esta vez con una invitación directa del Capitán Comandante, se enteró de que había una gran masa de concentración exactamente afuera de la puerta Oeste, no tenían duda de que se trataba de ellos a pesar de que no habían atacado en varios días.

-Quiero que te unas a Hirako, Renji, Hisagi y Madarame y los acorralen antes de que ellos habrán la puerta- pidió de forma amable.

-¿Solo nosotros?- preguntó extrañado.

-Sí, no puedo tener a todos ocupados con esto y el Capitán Histugaya y la Capitana Kuchiki los esperan en el lado Este, además- él se detuvo justo antes de que salieran de la oficina del pelinegro- Tengo la ligera sensación de que todo podría ser una trampa- mencionó e Ichigo lo vio raro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto con interés.

Como respuesta Kyoraku solo alzó una ceja y el varón de cabellos fulgurantes entendió un poco.

Si la intención era invadir la Sociedad de Almas lo más probable es que uno de los ataques solo fuera una pantalla de humo para los otros.

-Sí… a veces el Capitán Comandante actúa como uno- mencionó Nanao a sus espaldas acomodándose sus delgadas gafas, los miró a ambos y luego de dar las últimas instrucciones el líder del Gotei 13 partió junto con su teniente.

Ichigo tenía intenciones de ver a Rukia, solo por si acaso se dijo, pero cuando llego solo se encontró al encargado de la cocina que le dijo que ya había partido hace media hora, se reunió con Renji afuera del 5to escuadrón donde compañía de Renji y los demás oficiales.

-¿Kenpachi no irá?- pregunto sorprendido.

Ikkaku solo negó- El capitán se decepcionó un poco luego de que matara a varios con mucha facilidad, dice que es una pérdida de tiempo- explicó el calvo.

-Aunque claro también puede estar pasando tiempo con mi hija, después de todo será la próxima teniente- Renji infló el pecho orgulloso.

-¿Con Ichika?, ¿sera teniente tan pronto?- preguntó asombrado el pelinaranja.

-Pues claro, luego de que venciera a Ikkaku después de una ronda- habló socarronamente Hisagi.

Ichigo los vio interesado mientras el teniente de la onceava división se excusaba en decir que sería mal visto que él le ganara a la que un tiempo fue su pupila, pensó que quizá ella bien pudo ser su hija pero luego se reprendió por tener esos pensamientos.

-Pretextos, pretextos- dijo con voz solemne Shinji que salió a sus espaldas junto con Momo y algunos oficiales- Bien supongo que no tengo que explicarles que vamos a hacer puesto que ya son bastante grandecitos, así que espero que no haya ninguna pregunta- de inmediato Hisagi alzo la mano y una vena se posó en la cien del rubio- ¿Si, teniente Hisagi?

-¿Por qué tiene la marca de una sandalia en la cara?- preguntó lo que todos pensaron.

Shinji vio a Momo ahogar una risita y a él volvió a dolerle el golpe que Hiyori le dio momentos antes, desde que él se enteró que rodearían la ciudad de Karakura fue por la pequeña y violeta shinigami rubia y la tuvo encerrada dentro de su escuadrón, claro que el precio eran los múltiples golpes que ella le daba pero se compensaba con otras cosas…

-Problemas en la cocina- contestó y les indicó que se pusieran en marcha, todos obedecieron, paso junto a Ichigo y le dio una palmadita en el hombro- Es bueno verte…- le dijo de manera sincera.

El pelinaranja también le sonrió.

oOo

 _Lado Este del Seretei…_

El viento movía de manera casi violenta los haori de Toshiro y Rukia, ambos lo ignoraban al estar pendientes de los movimientos que se realizaban, a sus espaldas Matsumoto y Sentaro los imitaban.

La mirada violeta se achicó cuando un pequeño pero notorio cambio en el ambiente se presentó- ¿Cuánto crees que tarden?- pregunto el shinigami de cabellos blancos.

-Posiblemente solo un par de minutos más- respondió la ojivioleta al sentir la presión espiritual más cerca- Oh quizá menos- sostuvo con demasiado fuerza la empuñadura de Sode Noshirayuki, ellos estaban al tanto de la idea del Comandante y aun así solo esperaban ver un pequeño grupo de shinigamis renegados sin embargo cuando la docena de sobrevivientes llego en compañía de una horda de hollows supieron que algo estaba mal.

Los oficiales se pusieron en guardia y comenzaron a pelear apenas los enemigos estuvieron a pocos metros de la enorme puerta, Sentaro y Rangiku se les unieron segundos después y la pelinegra les siguió

Toshiro agradeció el haber mandado a Karin a su casa, cuando divisó como uno de los renegados se levantaba con facilidad después de haber recibido un ataque directo de su teniente y Kuchiki, un hollow lanzó un grito antes de atacarlo y él desenvainó a Hyorinmaru, lo derrotó con facilidad antes de ayudarle a sus camaradas.

 _Lado Oeste del Seretei…_

-Te digo que algo no está bien!- bramó Ichigo, Shinji solo lo vio serio y gruñó.

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado, solo los espero un shinigami que al parecer había estado emitiendo todo el reiatsu que le quedaba, solo fueron unos segundos hasta que ellos se acercaron cuando el murió,

-Si este lugar era la cortina de humo, eso significa que el lado Este debe tener problemas- habló Hisagi preocupado.

-Debemos ir a apoyarlos- dijo un semi preocupado Renji recordando que su esposa estaba en ese lugar,

-¡Quieren calmarse!- regañó el Capitán mientras se sobaba las cienes- Ellos no son unos principiantes, saben lo que hacen, lo mejor es ir y reportar lo que sabemos- el único de acuerdo fue Ikkaku y a pesar de las réplicas de los demás obedecieron al rubio y hubieran llegado de nuevo pero la presión espiritual les dijo que sus compañeros estaban en problemas, sin embargo fue la sobre carga de reiatsu lo que descolocó a Ichigo y a Renji.

-¿Es el Capitán Histsugaya?- preguntó Madarame.

Renji negó enérgicamente, él sabía lo que su esposa tenía planeado aun así esperó que solo fuera el último recurso de la ojivioleta.

-Es el de Rukia…- respondió Ichigo ligeramente consternado.

Todos se giraron a ver a Shinji que frunciendo el ceño les dio indicaciones de ir al Este, ninguno perdió tiempo y a la cabeza iba un preocupado pelirrojo seguido de cerca por Ichigo

-Reporta esto al primer escuadrón- le dijo a Momo que rápidamente despareció del lugar.

oOo

Ichika miraba atentamente el papel y separaba su mano de este solo para valorar su trabajo, alzo la vista y se topó con la mirada de su querido tío.

-¿Lo hago muy mal?- preguntó preocupada y él negó mientras tomaba el pergamino donde ella practicaba caligrafía.

-Nada que un poco más de practica no arregle…- mencionó con su tono serio.

Ichika solo sonrió mientras continuaba tomando el pincel con suavidad. Byakuya tomó algo de su té y se detuvo en seco cuando sintió el reiatsu de su hermana casi llegar a su límite, giró la vista a su sobrina y el que ella se saliera de la hoja hasta casi rayar la mesa lo alertó.

Los ojos violetas lo vieron preocupados y él solo salió de la habitación en busca de su zanpakuto, Ichika hizo lo mismo aunque con movimientos torpes y lentos.

-Por favor que todo esté bien…- se dijo como una mantra mientras colocaba su espada en su cadera.

oOo

Orihime se llevó la mano al pecho y luego se rasco el cuello incomoda, ansiosa y visiblemente triste.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó su hijo.

-Sí, solo siento que algo no está bien- respondió y Kazui la vio con una ceja alzada- No me hagas caso, termina con tu tarea ¿sí?- ella le sonrió antes de caminar hasta la ventana de la sala que daba a la calle principal y miró preocupada como varias nubes negras se juntaban en una zona en particular, suspiró con desgano, la última vez que se sintió de esa manera su hermano murió.

-Solo tranquilizante- se pidió a ella misma, mientras se frotaba los brazos dándose calor.

No había nada que quitara esa paz que les tomo tanto ganar ¿o sí?.

 **.**

o.o.o.o

 **.**

 _Presente…_

La pálida pelinegra miraba con detenimiento dentro del horno, le habían dicho que no hiciera eso pero no podía evitarlo era un mal hábito, una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando el cronometro indicó que el pastel estaba listo, tomo sus guantes y lo sacó dejándolo en la encimera de la cocina.

-Sera mejor que cenemos pronto- se encaminó hacia la habitación de su hermana menor. Habían ya pasado dos años desde la muerte de su madre y unos 8 meses desde que su padre había muerto ahora a sus 22 años Yugito era una mujer muy atractiva aunque un poco tímida, su padre se había encargado de tenerlas bien aseguradas y aunque ella ya contaba con un empleo fijo como cardióloga en el hospital general de Tokyo, el dinero no les hacía falta.

Tocó una vez y espero un segundo antes de que ella le permitiera la entrada- Yukiko, es hora de cenar- su hermana menor estaba tumbada en la cama, portando solo un conjunto de short y camisa.

-Eres tan mandona…- reprochó mientras hacia un lado los libros y se ponía de pie, la más grande solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos, hice pastel de nuez y hay onigiri- eso fue suficiente para que la menor dejara a un lado su pereza y caminara más rápido.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, hablando de cosas sin sentido, la escuela, los exámenes y un próximo viaje a la playa que planeaban para verano.

-Yugito- llamó a su hermana que estaba en la cocina- ¿Tienes guardia hoy?- le preguntó pues le parecía raro que no portara su uniforme del hospital.

La pelinegra que llegó con dos enormes rebanadas negó- El doctor Kurosaki me cambió a la mañana, dice que le conviene tenerme en ese horario- explicó y cuando sus azulados ojos enfocaron los violetas de su hermana ambas sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Ese jefe tuyo es increíble- mencionó burlona recordando haberlo visto solo una vez, única ocasión en la que deliberadamente lo engañó- ¿Cómo dices que se llama?.

-Kazui… Kurosaki Kazui.

Yukiko lo pensó un momento, siempre se le había hecho familiar el nombre término por encogerse de hombros y siguió devorando el pastel, dio las gracias y recogió sus platos antes de caminar a su habitación.

-No te desveles, recuerda que tienes examen mañana y si se te hace tarde a mí se me hará tarde- la más grande lavaba los platos solo escuchando un "como digas" antes del cierre de la puerta.

Yukiko resopló una vez que estuvo en su cuarto, negó en silencio al comparar a su hermana con un capitán– A lo tuyo Yukiko, a lo tuyo- terminó rápido su tarea para el día siguiente y en minutos estaba lavándose los dientes.

Yukiko de ahora 18 años estaba en su primer año universitario, elegir una carrera no fue difícil, lo difícil fue despegarse del atletismo y tratar de concentrarse. La muerte de su padre la tomó por sorpresa y ella podía decir con seguridad que estaba acostumbrada al dolor, lo conocía y lo aceptaba, admitía que ella solo se hubiera ahogado en su depresión de no ser por su hermana que se había convertido en su pilar, amarró su cabello que llegaba hasta los omoplatos en una sencilla y suelta coleta.

Lanzó un sonoro bostezo, apago la luz y se dirigió a su cama cubriéndose con una gruesa manta, dirigió su mirada hacia una esquina y se sintió tonta al comprobar que en realidad no había nadie, puso la cabeza en la almohada quedase dormida a los pocos minutos.

A Ichigo siempre le había parecido increíble el hecho de que al fallecer Rukia renaciera junto con Hisana era una de las cosas que nunca lograría entender, sabrá el diablo como funciona eso.

-Era de esperarse, con lo obstinada que eres- sus palabras no fueron escuchadas claro, se acercó un poco más, su cuerpo seguía igual de tonificado él estaba igual de alto y su cabello largo le daban una apariencia de alguien no mayor a los 20 años pero sus bellos ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, constantemente se preguntaba que si de haberse quedado en la Sociedad de Almas, el resultado fuera distinto… quizá él se hubiera convertido en capitán de inmediato, Rukia hubiera sido su teniente y quizá… tal vez un día le hubiera pedido a Byakuya su mano, hubieran formado una familia y él habría podido protegerla aquel fatídico día, apretó la mandíbula al desearlo, no era algo nuevo para el desear ser Renji; desear conocer a su enana como mujer… pero el perdió ese derecho hace mucho.

-Descansa enana- murmuró y aunque le gustaría seguir admirando más la belleza de la joven que dormía tranquilamente en la cama salió del cuarto, vio de inmediato a la hermana de Rukia que terminaba de limpiar la cocina mientras tarareaba una canción con los audífonos puestos ante la atenta mirada grisácea.

- _Malos hábitos…-_ pensó el pelinaranja, el capitán del sexto escuadrón miraba a Yugito con amor, con anhelo, con tristeza. Sabía de antemano que Byakuya le gustaba ver a la mujer que fue su esposa, de repente volteó a verlo y su mirada adquirió el mismo tono serio de siempre.

Ambos varones salieron del lugar y solo antes de salir al pelinegro le pareció que su esposa tenía algo de reiatsu, era débil pero era constante terminó por negar en silencio cuando la vio tirarse en el sillón de la sala, la joven encendió su laptop y revisó las facturas, su departamento estaba pagado pero aun así debían pagar luz, agua, comida, teléfono y señal de internet.

Recibió un mensaje de su jefe pidiéndole que se reuniera con el temprano en su oficina, resopló suavemente y ató su largo cabello para después irse a dormir.

-O-

Kazui miraba con interés la carta que su madre le había mandado, se preguntaba quien mandaba cartas en ese tiempo y luego se dijo lo conservadora y hasta detallista que podía ser Orihime Inoue, suspiró con cansancio y se talló los ojos.

-¿Día difícil?- preguntaron y él alzó la vista encontrándose con su compañera que le ofrecía un café, él lo aceptó agradecidamente y le pidió que se sentara con la mirada.

-En realidad solo fue una noche difícil- explicó mientras soplaba el contenido con ayuda del pequeño popote que contenía.

-Valla y yo que creía que Yukiko pasaba malas noches- bromeó la joven sacándole una sonrisa al pelinaranja.

En el tiempo que llevaban de trabajar juntos, habían entablado una especie de relación fraternal, Kazui aprendió a ver en Yugito una persona confiable aunque nunca más le volvió a dar permiso para salir temprano, mucho menos después que la contrataran en el hospital.

-¿Y porque estamos hablando tan temprano?- ella se talló los ojos y ahogó un bostezo- Deje a mi hermana en la estación de tren y yo terminé por tomar un taxi- semi reprochó rogando que fuera importante.

-Escucha tendrás que hacerte cargo de todo por unas dos semanas- soltó secamente.

-¿Qué?- ella casi jadeó y abrió los ojos- ¿Por qué?- su piel pasó a ser un amarillo muy pálido.

Él resopló y aunque no quería darle explicaciones de nada supo que no debía tratarla tan duramente- No es tan malo como parece, no hay ninguna cirugía programada y solo tienes que supervisar a todas las enfermeras y el suministro de medicamentos a adultos mayores- explicó y a la joven pareció regresarle el color- Iré a visitar a mi madre, tiene un año que no la veo y quisiera pasar tiempo con ella- dijo finalmente.

-Oh… supongo que está bien- sonrió y se pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja- ¿Vive muy lejos?

-Karakura, es una ciudad pequeña que esta al norte- él buscó entre sus cosas una carpeta y se la entregó- No podría confiar en nadie más para dejar a cargo todo, confió en ti Kurosawa- trato de esbozar una sonrisa que no fue más que una mueca ligera.

-Descuida, me encargare de que no cierren el área- bromeó y después de un par de indicaciones y de asegurarse que el respondería su celular en caso de una emergencia ella salió de la oficina.

El pasillo principal tenía la peculiaridad de tener solo paredes de grueso cristal y ella sintió un escalofrió al pasar por el lugar giro su cabeza y se topó con un monstruo que tenía un agujero enorme en el pecho, él la veía fijamente…

-No más café para ti antes de dormir- lo pasó de largo, porque creía que solo era un objeto de su imaginación o de estrés. Aunque podía verlos desde hace un año.

-O-

La Universidad Keio era conocida por su alto nivel educativo, era un triunfo entrar en ese lugar aunque lo curioso era que todos sus estudiantes comían fuera, gracias a los precios exorbitantes y sumamente caros de su cafetería. En cualquier caso los chismes corrían entre los avanzados sobre todo para los hombres que pecaban de pervertidos al gustar de las jóvenes de primer año.

Las muchachas la miraban y los varones regresaban a la realidad cuando el puño de sus novias los alcanzaban, ajena a todo esto la joven de falda rosada, con un suéter color beige ligeramente ajustado a su pecho y delgada cintura y calcetas largas color negro caminaba con los audífonos puestos, tenía una hora libre antes de su siguiente clase y planeaba aprovecharlo para estudiar un poco, se acercó a la zona que daba a la facultad de Arquitectura y Diseño donde había varias bancas y mesas redondas a lo largo de la explanada, diviso a lo lejos a una de sus compañeras de curso y camino hasta ella saludándola.

-Hola Megu- saludó sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos, se sentó y saco de su mochila un grueso libro y una libreta con el logo de Chappy el conejo.

-No sé cómo puedes tener algo como eso- mencionó con burla viendo la rosada libreta- Pero supongo que da lo mismo en tanto estudies- dijo mientras anotaba en su block de Gintama- ¿Cómo vas con el ensayo?.

Yukiko suspiró pesado mientras releía varias de sus notas- Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar- fue sincera- Justo cuando avanzo algo Yamato-sensei me corrige más de la mitad y me deja con muy poco para seguir trabajando.

Megu sonrió- Nadie dijo que el mundo de las leyes fuera fácil- rio cuando vio a su amiga pelinegra lanzar una pequeña maldición.

Megu Ikeda era una joven de largos rizos castaños y piel morena, ambas se habían hecho amigas luego de que Usui se fuera de Tokyo siguiendo a Misaki y Yura viajara al extranjero a estudiar medicina, se conocieron en la orientación que fue una plática de una hora y media.

-¿Cuánto llevas tú?- preguntó interesada la joven de ojos violetas, la castaña le mostro una hoja que tenía la mitad tachada.

-Estamos en igual condición- desanimadas ambos se rieron negando en silencio- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer a algún lado?, tenemos tiempo y no creo que por mucho que avancemos logremos algo- le guiñó un ojo y Yukiko termino por resoplar antes de ponerse de pie.

-Mph, pero solo si vamos en tu auto, recuerda que yo viajo en tren.

-Como sea… solo vámonos- pidió y luego de que ambas recogieran sus cosas caminaron por los largos caminos del campus, pasaron una que otra estatua que adornaba el lugar en los grandes jardines.

-Hasta luego preciosa…- la pelinegra se ruborizó notablemente cuando un joven, más grande que ella hizo un comentario sobre sus torneadas piernas.

Megu solo rio al observarla, se notaba que nunca había tenido novio quizá era por eso el blanco de distintos piropos y propuestas románticas.

-De verdad eres asombrosa...- llegaron al auto de la castaña y Yukiko frunció el ceño al tiempo que las dos entraban en el vehículo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestionó interesada mientras Megu iniciaba la marcha.

-Quiero decir que tu pasas de todos, no importa quien se te declare tu siempre le encuentras un defecto- sonrió burlona al verla molestarse.

-Es solo que no estoy interesada en nadie… todos me parecen igual- murmuró mientras apoyaba su codo en la puerta y su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

-¿Entonces como seria tu ideal de hombre perfecto?- la pálida pelinegra sonrió nostálgica.

-No tengo un modelo, pero definitivamente tiene que ser alguien leal- los siguientes minutos ambas hablaron sobre el ideal de un hombre perfecto, Megu se extrañó sobre las características que decía, le daba la impresión como si ella estuviera buscando a un amigo, un compañero, un amante todo en la misma persona pero lo que terminó por sorprender a la castaña fue cuando ella dijo:

 _Alguien que volviera a salvarme…_

Megu pensó que ella estuvo enamorada antes y no queriendo meterse en más cambio de tema, hasta que ambas llegaron a un establecimiento de comida rápida y olvidaron el asunto o eso paso hasta que el mesero le pregunto su nombre a la ojivioleta.

Después de un almuerzo a base de calorías y refresco, lo único que separo a la pelinegra de la salida fue una hora y media horas más de clase, caminaba con la espalda recta y los hombros hacia atrás, su mentón elevado y su mirada segura no era menos que una princesa, revisó su celular e hizo una mueca al entender que en esta ocasión ella tendría que hacer la cena.

-Qué remedio, quizá podamos cenar algo de pasta con pollo- trazó mentalmente una ruta que la llevara al supermercado más cercano y no la desviara demasiado, si caminaba un par de cuadras lograría el cometido. Llego hasta la entrada del campus y mientras buscaba en su mochila su Ipod fue distraída por la animada voz de uno de sus compañeros.

-¡Kurosawa!- ella se giró y vio a Hojo un muchacho alto de cabellos claros y mirada tierna- ¿Esta vez no tomas el colectivo?- preguntó pues de vez en cuando ambos llegaban juntos hasta el centro, lugar donde ella tomaba el metro.

-No, tengo que ir a preparar la cena y quiero comprar una hogaza de pan- explicó con una amable sonrisa, el joven era un buen amigo suyo además de que era el primero de su clase.

-Pues vamos te acompaño, no es bueno que una mujer camine sola- de inmediato él se colocó a su derecha- No vas a rechazarme ¿o sí?- él se espantó un poco sopesando que la joven quizá deseaba estar sola.

-Los humanos también necesitan compañía de vez en cuando- comentó y lo animó a caminar por la acera, aunque no era muy tarde le producía cierta gracia lo caballeroso que él podía llegar a ser.

-Y dime… ¿ya tienes planes para el verano?- él comenzó una plática sencilla.

-¿No falta para eso?- preguntó burlona.

-Para nada nunca es tarde para planear un buen viaje para reanimar el espíritu- comentó con un tono animado- Por mi parte iré a Kyoto y ayudare a mi padre con la granja, ¿tú qué harás?.

Yukiko suspiró un poco- Mi hermana planea un viaje a Okinawa, dice que nos hace falta ver el mar- su mirada se tornó nostálgica pues la última vez que viajaron a la playa fue antes que su madre enfermara.

-Eso es increíble Kurosawa, no hay nada como un cambio de paisaje para tener mejores ideas más ahora que pronto iniciaremos el segundo semestre- ánimo y ahí estaba el porque le caía bien Hojo, él no la llamaba Yukiko, Yuki-chan o cualquier apodo extraño. Él la trataba con respeto.

-Agh… ni me lo digas el segundo semestre promete ser más pesado- se lamentó y la sacó varias risas a su acompañante.

-Eres muy graciosa- alabó con una sonrisa que ella respondió. Los jóvenes siguieron caminando varias cuadras hasta que llegaron a un 24/7 donde después de comer un sándwich, cortesía del chico, se separaron.

Para cuando Yukiko llegó a su casa, preparó la cena y tuvo el tiempo suficiente de hacer sus tareas antes de que su hermana llegara.

oOo

Urahara leía el último tomo de One Piece, era un lunes y apenas los puestos de periódico abrieron mando a Ururu a comprar un tomo de la Shonen Jump, leía concentrado y no había nadie que pudiera interrumpirlo al estar en su laboratorio, hace unos días que Yoruichi había partido a uno de sus muchos viajes así que no había nada que lo interrumpiera hasta que sintió la fuerte y conocida presión espiritual de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Por eso ahora ahí estaba, escuchando las múltiples quejas del pelinaranja sobre la creciente popularidad de la joven ojivioleta, frases como "malditos hombres", "maldita enana es su culpa por usar esas faldas" y cuando el ex capitán comentó que estaba exagerando solo recibió una mirada asesina.

-Ya, ya… si tanto te molesta ¿por qué no te metes a un gigai y hablas con ella?- dijo como si nada y al pelinaranja casi se le desorbitan los ojos.

-¡Pero estas loco!, ¿cómo se te ocurre eso?, ¡está prohibido! Además...- el sonido de un abanico abriéndose y la mirada divertida del dueño lo detuvo.

-¿Que tendría de malo?, te recuerdo que ella no te recuerda solo tienes que presentarte como un senpai y usar tus múltiples encantos para volverte su amigo- en realidad solo quería provocarlo pero cuando vio que el joven lo consideraba sonrió- Tengo un nuevo gigai es aún mejor que el mío y el que le di a tu padre, sentirás como si de nuevo estuvieras en tu cuerpo- mencionó con burla.

-O-

Habían pasado dos días desde que llego a Karakura, en el momento exacto en el que piso el departamento de su madre apago su celular y se dedicó a pasar tiempo con su madre, fueron a cenar, pasearon por los largos parques de la ciudad e incluso fueron a la feria. Ese día amaneció parcialmente nublado, por lo que estar en casa viendo televisión resultaba una idea fabulosa, por eso ahí estaba bebiendo un té negro y usando unas pantuflas.

El departamento de su madre era grande y acogedor, tenía dos cuartos extras y el espacio suficiente para un comedor de cuatro personas y una pequeña sala junto con televisor, además del baño y la cocina estaba justo en el 4to piso donde estaba el local donde ella trabajaba, la escuchó abrir la puerta y la ayudó con las bolsas que llevaba.

-Gracias, por un momento pensé que mis dedos no lo resistirían más- bromeó la madura pelinaranja, el tiempo no pasaba en vano sin embargo su rostro se mostraba fresco y tenía una que otra arruga, su piel seguía luciendo radiante y su cabello estaba un par de centímetros arriba de sus hombros portando de nuevo las pequeñas y delicadas horquillas azules- ¿Sigues viendo televisión?- preguntó con burla mientras dejaba todo en la cocina y su hijo regresaba al sillón.

-Son mis vacaciones y si yo quiero estar mirando Bones todo el día así lo haré- contestó sin más.

Orihime solo negó y se sirvo algo de té, antes de ir a sentarse junto a Kazui lo cierto era que aprovecharía esas dos semanas con él, vieron juntos varios capítulos hasta que la mujer miró a su hijo y notó como él se sentaba incómodo.

-Bien… ¿cuándo vamos a hablar de Kuchiki-san y su hermana?- preguntó perspicaz mientras tomaba un poco más de té.

Kazui se giró a verla con los ojos abiertos- ¿Cómo sabes de eso?- cuestionó con algo de brusquedad y como respuesta Orihime lo jaló de la oreja- Esa esa es mi oreja la necesito, suelta, suelta…- pidió con algo de miedo.

-No vuelvas a hablarle así a tu madre- lo miró seria y luego se pasó una mano por su delgado flequillo- Me lo contó tu padre hace varios meses, me dijo que fuiste a verlo- explicó y el rostro asombrado de su hijo la molestó- Sabes… contrario a lo que tú crees tu padre y yo nos llevamos bien- increíblemente después de su divorcio ellos se hicieron amigos y se dejaron de discusiones y falsas ilusiones, él se fue a la Sociedad de Almas y ella comenzó un proyecto vendiendo dulces y postres junto con la prima de Tatsuki. Todo le iba bien ahora.

-¿Sabes que va a verla?- preguntó con algo de temor.

-Si lo sé, estuvo en su nacimiento o al menos eso me contó Ichika- meditó un momento- Aunque no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, está básicamente prohibido que un shinigami interactúe con humanos- ella se estiró y tomó un sándwich que con anterioridad había preparado.

-Sabes es extraño pero siento como si algo hubiera jugado con la vida de nosotros- dijo tímidamente y a su madre se le encogió el corazón que con ternura le revolvió los cabellos.

-Lo único importante es saber vivir cada momento, ya sea aquí o en el otro lado- sonrió dulcemente- Así que deja de preocuparte por lo demás.

Kazui comprendió lo que su madre quería decirle, para bien o para mal tenía una buena vida y la viviría al máximo, la siguiente media hora Orihime puso al tanto a su hijo sobre sus tías, Yuzu que vivía en la casa que la vio nacer estudió medicina y seguía teniendo la clínica de emergencias, había conocido a un joven en la universidad y ambos formaron una familia.

Karin que realizó varios viajes a la Sociedad de Almas durante años terminó por quedarse ahí, no entro a ningún escuadrón pero a cambio prestaba sus servicios en la Academia de shinigamis como instructora.

Poco antes de las 6:00 pm y porque ninguno de los dos quería cocinar, salieron a un pequeño restaurante, antes de servir los alimentos hablaron de las jóvenes pelinegras y aunque Orihime quería ver a su amiga ojivioleta no lo consideraba prudente.

-¿Uryu-kun?- preguntó sorprendida la pelinaranja y lo meditó unos segundos- Me parece que su esposa está esperando otro bebé, la verdad tiene tiempo que no lo veo- fue sincera con respecto a su antiguo amigo.

-¿Esposa?, ¿te refieres a la lunática de ojos rojos?- cuestionó con gracia y ella asintió conteniendo una risita- No lo veo desde navidad el año pasado, iré a darme una vuelta por su casa antes de irme- el final de la cena fue ameno, con el tiempo Orihime había logrado expresar mejor sus sentimientos y entender que aunque las cosas no salgan como uno quiere, las cosas pueden resultar maravillosas aun cuando no se planean.

-O-

Se pasó la mano por el cabello nervioso y totalmente ansioso, podía sentir la suave brisa en su rostro y sentía como cada célula de su cuerpo se sincronizó de inmediato con el gigai apenas comenzó a caminar, hacía mucho que no estaba en un campus pero no era tan diferente a como lo recordaba notó como recibía varias miradas tanto femeninas como masculinas, aunque eran las mujeres las que se lo comían con la mirada.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y supo que sus acciones podían incluso considerarse traición sin embargo cuando vio a la menuda chica ser básicamente arrollada por un muchacho el triple de su tamaño fue que supo que todo valía la pena.

-¡Idiota!- le gritó la morenita mientras recogía sus libros, bufo molesta cuando él solo le pidió disculpas con un gesto.

-Valla parece que nadie le hace caso a esa regla de no correr ¿o sí?- ella levantó la vista topándose con unos bonitos ojos miel y el cabello fulgurante color naranja la hizo creer que estaba viendo a un delincuente, se sorprendió cuando él se agachó y comenzó a ayudarla.

-Yo puedo hacerlo- respondió de mala gana y le quitó una hoja de papel de las manos.

El sonrió de buen humor- No lo dudo, pero estas estorbando- evidenció y solo entonces Yukiko noto que varios alumnos los rodeaban de mala gana- Así que deja de ser testaruda terminaras más rápido si yo te ayudo- ella desvió la mirada molesta y dejo que el apuesto pelinaranja la ayudara.

-Gracias- respondió cuando todo estuvo ordenado de nuevo en su carpeta, la guardó de inmediato y solo entonces se permitió darle una mirada al sujeto, llevaba un pantalón desgastado que le marcaba las piernas y una camisa roja de leñador con las magas dobladas hasta el antebrazo, tenía los primeros botones abiertos dejando a la vista un pecho masculino trabajado y sus rasgos eran suaves pero varoniles- ¿Estudias aquí?- preguntó pues se notaba más grande y no llevaba mochila.

Ichigo solo sonrió al verla estudiarlo con la mirada para después respingar, no había pensado en que decir- Oh sí, estoy en el último año de… de medicina- respondió rápidamente y vio como la pelinegra alzo una ceja- Vine a ver a mi asesor de tesis y a buscar un par de libros- él recordó que hacía en la universidad y su respuesta complació a la pelinegra, pues le sonrió y comenzó a caminar.

-Cielos yo ni siquiera sé si pueda llegar al final- bromeó.

-Solo es cuestión de adaptarse a un ritmo y no dejar de perseverar- ánimo y ella soltó un suspiro justo cuando llegaron a un punto donde los caminos se dividían.

Los ojos violetas lo miraron fijamente y él se sintió extraño- ¿Te conozco de algún lado?- preguntó con verdadero interés ignorando por un momento el parecido que tenía con el jefe de su hermana.

-¿Eh? no, no para nada… solo tengo un rostro muy común- ¿qué mierda había dicho? se reprendió mentalmente.

 _Bien Kurosaki, ni siquiera sabes cómo ligar…_

-Eres un tonto...- dictaminó la joven con voz seria y su semblante se relajó segundos después- Pero te agradezco el gesto- le extendió una mano- Kurosawa Yukiko.

Él la estrechó sintiendo de nuevo esa calidez y suavidad que hacía mucho no sentía- Encantado… Ku…- se detuvó pensando que Kazui trabajaba con su hermana y definitivamente no podía decir su apellido- Shiba Ichigo- respondió rápidamente.

-Un placer- rompió el contacto y sintió una especie de deva ju sin embargo lo ignoró- Tengo que irme- señaló con su cabeza el edificio detrás suyo- Nos vemos…- terminó por dedicarle otra sonrisa y se perdió entre las personas.

-El placer es mío enana…- se dijo en silencio y sintió como su corazón latía más rápido. Si, estaba rompiendo las reglas ¿pero a quien le demonios le importaba?

Solo quería volver a verla, hablar con ella… aunque fuera una última vez.

* * *

 **Notas Finales**

 **Bueno como pueden ver las cosas se están tornando muy interesantes y esto se va a descontrolar! ok ya me calmo… pero es que me imagino que todos se emocionaron mucho al igual que yo con la escena final donde el freso le habla a Rukia *inserta grito de fangirl loca* Mariana senpai si sabe cómo dejar las cosas en lo mejor! pero tranquilos chiquitos cuando vean las otras cosas que están por venir si podrán convulsionar en paz jaja. Y bueno aprovechando que estoy libre en estos momentos quería comentarles que si Mariana no responde siempre a los reviews no es porque no le interese o no quiera, sino que muchas veces a penas y tiene el tiempo para terminar el capítulo así que no puede contestar siempre los comentarios pero a mí me consta que ella valora mucho sus bellos reviews, y bueno ya que estoy de intrusa me tomaré la libertad de contestar los comentarios del capítulo anterior por ella:**

 **Natsumivat: Vero-san (¿puedo llamarte así? jaja) bueno en una ocasión que me dejaste review en uno de mis fics te dije que amaba tus comentarios tan largos y es que me emociona que los lectores se involucren mucho con el fic y que armen sus propias teorías tal como tú lo haces :'). Como veras en este capítulo se han mostrado más cosas del pasado y para el siguiente creo que Mariana nos terminará de mostrar de una vez por todas lo que sucedió en la escena que dejó inconclusa. A mí también me parece triste lo de Inoue, siento que ella pudo tener un futuro muy prometedor y no solo quedar como esposa de Ichigo, a mí también me gusta mucho que mi senpai le dé más carácter a Kazui y que no quede como una copia total de Inoue jaja. Ese Ichigo es celoso hasta de la sombra de Rukia xD pero lo comprendo… él solo quiere defender lo que ama y con la reciente popularidad de rukia y ver como los chicos la pretenden como no ponerse rabioso, aunque me gusta verlo así de posesivo 7u7. Si Kazui llegará a interesarse en Yugito se desata una guerra mundial por parte de Byakuya y matara tanto a Ichigo como a Kazui jajaja, pues Kazui se ha encariñado de Yugito pero es algo mas como fraternal que otra cosa, pasa linda semana! :)**

 **shinny26: Espero que hayas gustado mucho de este capítulo al igual que yo lo hice! :D la verdad es que Mariana si sabe cómo dejarnos en suspenso pero y me imagino que con este capítulo quedarás con ganas de leer más jeje.**

 **Guest: Aquí está la continuación que esperabas, ¡espero que lo hayas disfrutado! ;)**

 **Zelda-24: No merezco contestarme a mí misma por tardista :'v jajaja (luego no debo preguntarme porque me consideran rara).**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y alisten sus palomitas para el próximo que por lo que he platicado con Mariana me imagino que estará de lo mejor!. Pasen lindo día y semana! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Hola! Como se la pasaron en el mes IR? Yo disfrute viendo los bonitos dibujos que hicieron y los fics que subieron... Aunque yo no subi nada hasta apenas ahora jajaja. La verdad es que me puse al corriente con muchas cosas en la escuela entre ellos la tesis y otras cosas aburridas de mi vida.**

 **En fin eso no es importante XD**

 **La muerte de Rukia es en este capitulo, como ya varias personitas adivinaron en realidad es por el uso de su bankai que Rukia muere ya se no intente ocultarlo XD algunos datos son ciertos pero yo me invente lo demás, todo pasa en el mismo momento espero no se revuelvan y les guste nos vemos abajo :)**

 **Por cierto este capitulo tiene spoilers tanto del pasado como del presente... jejeje**

* * *

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

5

 _Pasado_ _..._

La pelea se había extendido por mas de media hora, Sentaro vio como la mayoría de sus compañeros se encontraban exhaustos y divisó a varios metros a la teniente de la 10º división luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con un caído.

-Algo va a salir muy mal- se dijo a si mismo y se puso en guardia antes de eliminar a varios hollows.

Del otro lado cerca de la puerta principal, Toshiro y Rukia peleaban apoyándose el uno con el otro, los brillos que sacaban las espadas parecían ser solo estrellas en medio de una noche oscura.

Toshiro acabó con un hollow de un solo ataque y Rukia golpeó a uno que se alzaba detrás de la espalda del Capitán, espalda con espalda podían escuchar la respiración del otro.

-¿Alguna idea de como acabar con esto?- preguntó Rukia alzando la voz

-Alguien necesita ir a pedir refuerzos, no estamos preparados para todos- se separaron justo en el momento es que uno de los caídos lanzara una masa oscura de reiatsu hacia ellos- ¡Kuchiki! intenta contactar al equipo de Hirako... Madarame y Hisagi están con ellos- la pequeña shinigami no rezongo, a pesar de que ella también era un capitán el peliplateado tenía mas experiencia que ella, al menos en una batalla donde había personas dependiendo de ella.

Rukia atravesó a varios contrincantes sin problema, pero cuando su mirada encontró a la teniente de la 10º división sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa… pudo identificarlo casi de inmediato, a pesar de que sus ropas estaban destrozadas el cabello rubio y los rasgos finos pero varoniles no la hicieron dudar más.

Kei Fujioka estaba frente a ella.

-Muérete de una maldita vez- gritó el ex shinigami arremetiendo en contra de la visiblemente cansada rubia, la morena llegó justo a tiempo para bloquear con su espada el ataque. Kei abrió los ojos cuando vio a la mujer frente a él y la sorpresa lo invadió unos segundos antes de que el poderío masculino superara a la figura femenina lanzándola algunos metros.

Rukia miró a Rangiku y frunció el ceño al notar como su reiatsu estaba desapareciendo, le ordenó que se alejara.

-¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertada la teniente.

-Ve y busca al Capitán Hirako, necesitamos apoyo- la mirada violeta estaba clavada en su contrincante que volvía a sonreír burlonamente- Ve, rápido- ordenó al tiempo que daba un salto y chocaba una vez mas espadas con el caído. Matsumoto no perdió tiempo y de un shunpo desapareció.

Golpes iban y venían, pelear en cuerpo a cuerpo siempre había sido su primera opción pero no podía evitar sentirse en desventaja sin el uso del kido, en algún momento ambos terminaron en medio del campo de batalla. La pequeña shinigami solo era consiente del ruido a su alrededor, los gritos, los choques, el reiatsu que subía y bajaba producto de los caídos comenzó a marearla, bloqueaba cada uno de los ataques y a su vez lanzaba los propios a diestra y siniestra pero no era capaz de golpearlo de manera fatal como si hubiera algo que la estuviera deteniendo.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no me digas que ya te cansaste?- preguntó mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa y la veía respirar agitadamente- Supongo que eres tu de quien hablaba mi hermana- mencionó ignorando al hollow que se alzó sobre él ignorándolo por completo y atacando de lleno a la morena

-¿Qué quieres decir?- exigió saber al tiempo que eliminaba sin problema a su enemigo.

-Que tú eres quien ocupó el lugar del Capitán Ukitake- respondió con voz sombría a la vez que sus ojos tomaron un tinte nostálgico- Dime algo... ¿tú eres quién le dara paz a mi alma?- su tono tenía un tinte amargo y de burla.

-Sí... ninguna alma merece estar vagando como ustedes, aún después de todo son parte de la 13º división y es mi deber detenerlos- respondió segura, recuperando el brillo en sus enormes violetas.

Volvió a atacar esta vez mas segura, sin querer ambos se habían alejado un poco de los demás que no notaron el hecho de que la batalla pronto acabaría, llegaron a las afueras de un distrito cercano los habitantes apenas los vieron corrieron en dirección contraria a ellos, Rukia intento clavar su zanpakuto en el pecho de Kei pero el lo esquivó con facilidad quedando a uno metros delante de ella.

-Jamás podrías detenernos ¿y sabes porque?- ella se percató de la molestia que tenía esa frase y abrió los ojos cuando de un shunpo él estuvo a su lado hablándole al oído- Porque no tienes la voluntad para matarnos, no quieres matarme- depósito un pequeño beso en su lóbulo haciendo que la capitana lo alejara con un certero golpe que Kei esquivó a duras penas- No te enojes preciosa pero es la verdad, ni siquiera puedes herirme, sabes lo que tienes que hacer para liquidarme ¿no es cierto?, no les tomó demasiado tiempo averiguarlo y por eso nos enviaron a ese shinigami cabeza de zanahoria. Así que si sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿por qué dudas shinigami?- preguntó clavando sus ahora rojos orbes en los violetas de ella.

Dudas, es cierto ella estaba dudando porque no podía quitarle la vida a alguien que perteneció a su escuadrón, la única vez que había hecho eso su corazón se rompió en dos, vio el semblante del joven totalmente ensombrecido y se preguntó si acaso el la estaba probando; ¿quería saber si ella era lo suficientemente buena para ocupar el lugar de Ukitake?, la fuerza en la mirada del ex shinigami se lo confirmaron.

Él estaba probándola, queriendo saber si podía llenar el espacio que había dejado Jushiro Ukitake o si era demasiado para ella, su Capitán no hubiera dudado, tenía que dejar de pensar en ellos como parte de su escuadrón, su deber como Capitana y noble se lo exigía, él era su enemigo no su subordinado .

Kei sonrió con suficiencia al ver como el reiatsu de la pequeña morena se elevaba- Así que al fin entendiste preciosa..- se dijo en voz baja mientras tragaba pesado al escucharla hablar.

-Bankai… Hakka no Togame...

oOo

La imagen frente a ellos se alzaba como una mala broma, algo que ellos habían tomado como un simple inconveniente se había vuelto una batalla que estaba cobrando la energía espiritual de todos, era algo inevitable aquellos que un día fueron oficiales dentro del Gotei conocían a la perfección la forma de pelear de muchos, no podían matarlos sin sentir que perdían algo.

Hitsugaya que había estado peleando conteniendo la necesidad de liberar su bankai se estremeció cuando a la distancia vio un destello blanco.

-¿Es Kuchiki?- preguntó el peliplateado que había terminado con aquellos que lo desafiaron, sus ojos turquesas se achicaron- ¿Qué demonios esta pensando?.

-Esta usando su bankai…- la voz monótona y seria de Byakuya lo sorprendió, el noble permanecía imperturbable pero a pesar de eso el joven Capitán noto un rastro de angustia en su rostro, en compañía de su sobrina que hizo una reverencia ante él.

-Solicito permiso para asistir a la Capitana Kuchiki- el peliplateado no pudo evitar sonreír por milésimas de segundo, se sintió viejo al ver a la pequeña oficial pelirroja.

-De ninguna manera- para su sorpresa fue Byakuya quién hablo, ella lo miró sorprendida- Hirako y su equipo no deben estar muy lejos, asegúrate de poner al tanto a tu padre- se giró a ver a Toshiro y silenciosamente le pidió que lo siguiera.

El peliplateado guió a Byakuya por el campo de batalla, cada uno de los oficiales había dado lo mejor de si en la pelea, todo estaba terminado y aun asi el reiatsu de su hermana lo mantenía intranquilo.

-Pude sentirlo a distancia- comentó Byakuya haciendo que Toshiro le pusiera atención.

-¿Qué hay con su bankai?- preguntó interesado, no solo porque nunca lo había visto si no porque no comprendía porque su reiatsu subía y bajaba de manera extraña.

-Rukia obtuvo su bankai demasiado pronto, no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para controlarlo y aún cuando a estado entrenando para dominarlo el poder de Sode no Shirayuki sigue siendo peligroso para cualquiera….- cuando el noble terminó de explicar como el bankai afectaba el cuerpo de su hermana Toshiro gruñó audiblemente.

-Pensé que ese tiempo de imprudencia había quedado con Kurosaki- soltó molesto- Tenemos que darnos prisa- concluyó cuando se cruzaron con los últimos combatientes y a pocos metros visualizaban una horda de hollows rodeando a quien sabían era Rukia sin embargo fueron interceptados por dos caídos, un hombre y una mujer.

-Lo siento… pero mi hermano se molestará si interrumpen esto- mencionó con burla la joven de rubios cabellos. Su acompañante atacó a Toshiro de inmediato y Byakuya gruñó para sus adentros cuando se puso en guardia.

oOo

Rangiku se había reunido con Hirako a mitad de camino, aunque en realidad fueron Renji e Ichigo quiénes la encontraron antes, ella les explicó rápidamente que no sabía nada de Rukia y no demoraron en ir al encuentro donde se libraba la batalla.

-Ichika…- susurró el pelirrojo sintiendo a su hija en un lugar donde definitivamente no debía estar y frunció el ceño al verla combatir de manera impecable.

Los pequeños ojos violetas encontraron los de su progenitor y notó la misma angustia en ellos, Ichika puso al tanto a su padre en segundos.

-¿Y que estamos esperando?, ¡maldita sea tenemos que ir y salvar a Rukia!- la voz del pelinaranja sorprendió a la joven pelirroja aún mas cuando sin dudarlo él partió al encuentro de su amiga.

Renji lo siguió de cerca y ambos compartieron una mirada que Ichigo no quiso interpretar, en ese momento solo pensaba en Rukia ¿estaría bien?, podía sentir como su reiatsu se expandía por todo el lugar y luego se contraía en el punto donde asumía estaba peleando. No podía evitar pensar que de haber estado con ella en todo momento podría haber evitado algo como eso, su mandíbula se tensó y maldijo en voz baja cuándo varios hollows se interpusieron en su camino, de un solo golpe los venció a todos y pasando algunos segundos ambos se encontraron con Byakuya que acababa de derrotar a su oponente.

-Ayuden al Capitán Hitsugaya, está a varios metros de aquí- ordenó el noble pelinegro, su teniente tan sólo se mordió la lengua. ¡Maldita sea ella era su esposa!, su deber era ir con ella.

-De ninguna manera, Rukia podría estar herida y tú quieres que perdamos tiempo- gritó Ichigo, para sorpresa de todos. El pelinegro notó la ansiedad en su mirada así que el pelinaranja no esperó una respuesta y se dirigió a donde sentía el reiatsu de la pelinegra.

-Ese idiota...- masculló Renji ofuscado por el comportamiento de su amigo- Con todo respeto Capitán es mi esposa de quién estamos hablando- no miró al pelinegro, lo único de lo que fue consiente fue cuando estuvo a menos de dos metros del idiota de Ichigo.

Byakuya no discutió pero demoró en seguirlos cuando la mujer que peleaba contra Toshiro escapó soltando una gran masa de reiatsu que atrajo a varios hollows.

Ambos hubieran atravesado la espesa neblina que se formó alrededor de ella si no fuera porque prácticamente el piso que estaba congelado estaba cuarteándose.

Dentro de la neblina había algunos hollows congelados dando un aire tétrico al lugar, ambos se encontraban jadeando y aunque Kei que había perdido su brazo izquierdo seguía teniendo la sonrisa socarrona. Rukia no estaba en mejores condiciones, había entrenado tanto y aún así no era capaz de pasar los cinco minutos antes de comenzar a sentir como sus órganos se detenían. Ya llevaban media hora peleando.

-Esa cosa está matándote- evidenció el varón apuntándola con su zanpakuto, él detalló como las pequeñas y níveas manos comenzaban a cuartearse al igual que todo el hielo a su alrededor- Gracias...- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó desconcertada, él había estado absorbiendo todos sus ataques y no fue hasta que ella comenzó a atacarlo de manera directa que parecía ceder un poco, sin embargo parecía que su zanpakuto estaba cobrándole todo el sobre esfuerzo.

-Si has estado todo este tiempo de pie es porque tienes una voluntad fuerte y grande- sus ojos se aclararon y dejaron ver el brillante verde esmeralda- Me hubiera gustado tener esa voluntad, la misma que tenía el Capitán Ukitake- dijo antes de caer en el piso.

Rukia vio como la espada de Kei se rompía en dos y las marcas del reiatsu se desvanecían así como la propia presencia del joven, fue entonces que fue consiente de su entorno; su bankai era tanto defensivo como ofensivo, había congelado todo a su paso pero cuando sintió la presencia de los tres hombres más importantes para ella no pudo evitar sentirse miserable… ella era una imprudente y ni siquiera alcanzaría a despedirse de su amada hija antes de que el hielo desapareciera.

 _Tuve una buena vida…_ _Nii-sama me vio convertirme en Capitana, hice_ _feliz_ _a Renji y Renji me_ _hizo muy feliz,_ _Ichika se hizo oficial de Gotei_ _,_ _Ichigo y yo peleamos juntos una ultima vez…_ _tuve_ _una buena vida._

Su último pensamiento fue con su hija, pidiéndole perdón a ella fue cuando su corazón dio un último latido antes de detenerse completamente.

Ninguno de los dos hombres pudo acercarse demasiado ya que la baja temperatura se los impedía, solo cuando el hechizo de Sode desapareció fue que Ichigo vio el cuerpo de su amiga en el suelo –¡Rukia!- gritó antes de correr y tomarla en brazos, llevaba un kimono y seguía sosteniendo con firmeza su zanpakuto pero lo que lo alarmó fue no sentir el reiatsu de su amiga y su cuerpo totalmente frío- ¡Rukia!, despierta maldita sea- él la movía con cuidado pero al notar que ella no respondía la tomó del mentón- Abre los ojos Rukia- suplicó alarmado- Vamos ya no es divertido, abre los ojos maldita sea- él comenzó a zarandearla con fuerza, sin embargo ella no respondía y su cabeza se giró a un lado. Ichigo comenzaba a desesperarse, la llamó varias veces llegando al punto de gritar su nombre desesperado pero ni así pasó algo.

Sólo hasta que notó como su zanpakuto caía como hielo macizo fue que prestó mas atención al cuerpo de su pelinegra… ella tenía las manos cuarteadas y su ahora níveo cuello tenía las mismas heridas. Rukia se estaba partiendo como si de hielo se tratase, se veía tan frágil, tan hermosa como una muñeca de porcelana, su pequeña boca estaba abierta y en ella se deslizaron las diminutas lágrimas que Ichigo comenzó a derramar.

-Rukia… por favor vuelve a mí...-pidió con un sollozo que le siguió otro antes de que comenzara a llorar en silencio.

Renji cayó de rodillas y golpeó el suelo con frustración, ni siquiera le importó las acciones de Ichigo, él pudo haberlo evitado sin embargo no lo previó, derramó lágrimas amargas en silencio aunque la tensión en sus hombros y manos era solo interrumpida por el leve temblor de su cuerpo.

Cuando Byakuya y Toshiro llegaron al lugar no les tomó entender que había pasado pues el reiatsu de la pelinegra se había dejado de sentir. Byakuya abrió los ojos y un dolor conocido llenó su pecho, con pasos lentos se acercó hasta Kurosaki que seguía sosteniendo el cuerpo de su hermana, cuándo el ex shinigami sustituto alzó la mirada el pelinegro detalló las sutiles lágrimas que surcaban su rostro, él se arrodilló y le pidió que le dejara sostenerla, eso desarmó al pelinaranja que inútilmente intentaba controlarse.

A la distancia Toshiro observaba la escena con un nudo en el estómago.

¿Cómo habían dejado que una situación tan simple se les saliera de las manos?

-O-

La muerte era algo inevitable para los humanos a la vez que era temida y respetada por muchos, la vida era tan efímera y por eso cada instante vivido resultaba maravilloso, los humanos tenían la opción de vivir como quisieran y muchas veces se retractaban sobre sus decisiones, tenían un proceso de aprendizaje que nunca terminaba y era esa su verdadera belleza sin embargo para un shinigami resultaba tenebroso el morir, se creía que el alma tenía que pasar por otra serie de purificación para enmendar los errores que se habían cometido en el tiempo que sirvieron dentro del Gotei 13. Otros decían que era el Rey mismo quien decidía quién debía renacer o no, había incluso el rumor de que el Capitán Kurotsuchi era el encargado de dicha tarea.

Fueran humanos o shinigamis la muerte no existe... uno moría cuando se le olvidaba.

La noticia de la muerte de Rukia se expandió como un incendio en cuestión de minutos, para el final del día no solo su hija sabía la trágica noticia, también lo sabían sus amigos del mundo humano. Tres días después Karin, Yuzu, Orihime, Kazui, Ishida y Sado acudieron al que sería el primer reencuentro del equipo protector de Karakura y era un asco que debían reunirse en esa situación. A su entierro acudieron tanto nobles como miembros del Gotei, el mausoleo de los Kuchiki estuvo abarrotado de gente y cuando todo hubo terminado la tumba quedó adornada de varios crisantemos blancos y algunas rosas rojas, solo sus amigos mas cercanos y su familia permaneció en el lugar más tiempo del debido.

Ichika sollozaba desconsolada estando de rodillas frente a una tumba, sabía que su madre era un soldado, un guerrero... pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse triste ¿como iba a estar sin su madre?, era aunque no lo digiera su mejor amiga.

-Tienes que levantarte- le pidió Kazui con voz tranquila viendo como ella arrancaba algo del pasto del lugar, ella lo vio con sus ojos plagados de dolor y él solo la abrazó mientras la dejaba llorar.

Renji llegó con los jóvenes pese a que por dentro estaba totalmente destrozado, su semblante se mostraba sereno y tranquilo no queriendo que su hija tuviera que soportar más dolor– Linda...- la llamó con suavidad acariciándole la espalda; ella lo vio de medio lado y en segundos se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Mi mamá se fue- lamentó enterrando su nariz en el pecho de su padre, Renji solo fortaleció su abrazo y con la mirada le agradeció al pelinaranja el no dejar sola a su hija.

Kazui se forzó a no llorar y barrió el lugar con la mirada, Byakuya Kuchiki se encontraba frente de la tumba de Hisana que estaba solo a unos metros de la de su hermana, se notaba cansado y malhumorado aunque era imposible descifrar sus sentimientos. Su madre por otro lado derramaba lágrimas en silencio mientras Ishida la consolaba como todo un caballero, Sado se encontraba imperturbable aunque mantenía su vista fija en el padre e hija pelirroja que de pie le mostraban los últimos respetos a la mujer de sus vidas.

El joven pelinaranja frunció el ceño al no ver a su padre, intentó localizar su reiatsu y no demoró mucho antes de saberlo a las afueras del Seretei, le sorprendió que nadie notara que él faltara, aunque bueno él tenia cerca de tres semanas sin verlo… resignado caminó hasta su madre, quizá era hora de irse.

oOo

La casa de la Familia Shiba era suya.

-Tan irónico...- murmuró con pesar mientras prendía otro cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a los labios dando profundas caladas. Lo cierto es que a pesar de haber vivido ahí un tiempo nunca consideró ese lugar como suyo, mucho menos como su hogar.

Se frotó el rostro cansado, sus lágrimas se habían terminado al menos por ese día, su rostro se mostraba cansado y se podían apreciar algunas ojeras. Los últimos tres días había llegado a la conclusión de que la muerte de Rukia era culpa suya, si él no hubiera aceptado ir con Hirako se habría quedado con ella, la habría protegido y ella no hubiera tenido porque recurrir al uso de su bankai.

Siempre pensó que entre Rukia y él había un trato no hablado, ellos se protegían las espaldas del otro pero parecía que la shinigami iba dos o tres pasos adelante, pensó en los momentos durante la guerra cuando su corazón se llenó de angustia por separarse, la alegría de saberla viva y como ingenuamente pensó que las cosas entre ellos seguirían igual sin importar si él se marchaba para no regresar.

Como un golpe en la cara, el peso de sus acciones le dolió mas que cualquier herida junto con la pregunta que Orihime le había hecho cuando lo encontró en la oficina de Rukia llorando.

 _¿Por qué pareces mas afectado que Renji?_ _._

Él sabía la razón, la conocía desde el momento en que había comenzado a frecuentar a la pequeña shinigami otra vez, pero solo hasta el preciso momento en que supo que ella no iba a abrir los ojos fue que su mente entendió lo que su corazón ya sabía.

 _Te amo_ _..._

No tenía derecho de decirlo, había perdido todos y cada uno de sus derechos para con ella y aun así no podía evitarlo- Perdóname Rukia, lo siento tanto...- murmuró mientras veía como la ceniza se caía al tatami al estar sentado en el dojo de la casa, una solitaria lágrima atravesó su mejilla.

Había fallado en protegerla... había fallado en todo.

-O-

 _Dos semanas_ _después..._

El proceso de duelo era algo complicado para todos, nadie hablaba de nada o comentaba algo sin embargo la tristeza que se sentía en la mansión Kuchiki era comparable al frío de hueco mundo. Byakuya puso una foto de su hermana junto con la de su esposa, pasaba mucho tiempo observándolas a ambas preguntándose si Hisana estaría decepcionado con él.

En la habitación de la pelirroja se podía escuchar la suave melodía de piano, Kazui le había regalado un Ipod hace unos años y ella agradeció el obsequio sobre todo porque había puesto varios opening's de los muchos animes que habían visto juntos.

-Pero ya no hay quién compartirlos...- murmuró viendo el techo con una mirada cansada, llevó su vista hasta la pared contraria de su cama donde Sode no Shirayuki descansaba por supuesto estando en su forma sellada y no era mas que una simple katana, pero para ella era el vivo recuerdo de su madre, sus ojos amenazaban con cristalizarse nuevamente.

\- A ella no le hubiera gustado verme así- reflexionó viendo su pijama de patitos, se puso de pie dispuesta a darse una ducha y ponerse al día con su escuadrón.

Ella había sido hija de una mujer que no se daba por vencida y por ella se levantaría.

oOo

Renji no se sorprendió de ver a Ichigo en la tumba de la pelinegra, así como tampoco le asombró el hecho de que el pelinaranja había estado haciendo mas visitas a la Sociedad de Almas que en los últimos años. Él se puso a su lado y el viento movió su larga trenza así como las ropas de ambos.

-No fue tu culpa...- habló el teniente- En realidad no fue culpa de nadie- afirmó con voz suave. A pesar de que los primeros días estuvo retorciéndose en sus propios pecados ahora entendía que había cosas fuera de su control, que el suceso imprevisto no iba de la mano con la estrategia.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- reprochó el ojimiel con amargura, le parecía increíble que él quisiera olvidarla así como así.

-No la estoy olvidando Ichigo- el aludido se sorprendió de lo perspectivo que era Renji, como si estuviera viendo algo que él no había visto- Además mi esposa me hubiera roto la cara si me viera tan miserable- contestó intentando dar algo de humor a la conversación.

Ichigo abrió los ojos al notarlo, parecía como si él siguiera teniendo 15 años, Renji estaba sereno porque conocía a la enana, ¡maldita sea él también la conocía! y se sintió tonto al saber que era cierto.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- su tono era serio y al teniente le sorprendió el cambio tan repentino de tema, los varones se giraron a verse Renji le preguntó de que se trataba e Ichigo tragó pesado antes de formular la pregunta- ¿Qué pasaba con el bankai de Rukia?, maldita sea tienes que decirme algo porque no es normal que un bankai te absorba tanta energía- semi gruñó apretando sus manos en puños.

Renji se tensó al oír la pregunta, se había prometido junto con Byakuya mantener dicha información en secreto sin embargo al enterarse que Toshiro lo sabía no encontraba el sentido de seguir callándolo, aunque eso solo era por el orgullo de la pelinegra- ¿Recuerdas cuándo peleamos en Hueco Mundo?, ¿recuerdas que la temperatura corporal de Rukia bajaba un poco?- el pelinaranja lo reflexionó un poco antes de asentir- El bankai de Rukia amplificaba sus poderes dándole acceso al cero absoluto- el pelirrojo se giró a ver el nombre de la lápida ante la atenta mirada café- Cuándo Rukia lo obtuvo le dijeron que no iba a ser capaz de usarlo mas de cinco minutos.

-¿Por qué?- quería saberlo pero su mente le gritaba que era algo horrible.

Renji suspiró- Después de cinco minutos ella comenzaba a verse afectada físicamente, sus órganos se detenían llegando a un punto en el que se congelaban- se detuvo abrumado pensando en la forma que su esposa había muerto- Al final cuando hubo alcanzado su límite solo quedaba su corazón…- dejó la frase en el aire.

A Ichigo le recorrio un escalofrío al pensar en ello, solo tuvo una oportunidad de ver su bankai y tenía que ser en ese maldito momento- ¿Cómo es que tú sabes todo eso?- reprochó y su ceño se frunció- ¿Por qué tu lo sabes y yo no?- la pregunta era ridícula y fue suficiente para que Renji se molestara.

-Porque yo era su esposo- contestó con un tono arrogante que pocas veces se permitía.

Ichigo solo bajó la mirada y no dijo nada mas antes de dar media vuelta y dejar solo al pelirrojo, su enojo aumento un poco y junto con la noticia que el Comandante le dio no pudo mas que sentir su sangre hervir.

Kaoru había sobrevido y escapado, ella era la última de los caídos.

oOo

Le parecía extraño que ella lo hubiera llamado sin embargo no dijo nada, una parte de él le decía que no se metiera en asuntos que no eran su problema sin embargo la otra parte le gritaba sutilmente que deseaba verla fuera lo que fuera que ella iba a decirle.

Por esa razón Ishida había salido temprano del hospital y regresado a su departamento temprano, preparó algo sencillo de comer y cuando el reloj anunció las 8 de la noche se lavó las manos, puso dos platos en el sencillo comedor y buscó una botella de vino, no es que fuera una ocasión especial pero los aperitivos de carne se llevaban de maravilla con vino tinto.

Estaba en su habitación cuando el timbre sonó y bajó las escaleras apresurado antes de mirarse al espejo del pasillo una última vez.

-Adelante pasa..- abrió la puerta y la mujer entró mientras el vestido rosa pálido se movió entre sus piernas- Te ayudo- se acercó a ella quitándole el abrigo.

-Gracias Ishida-kun...- respondió Orihime con una dulce sonrisa.

 **.**

o.o.o.o

 **.**

 _Presente_ _..._

 _-Lo siento no hago_ _más_ _que estorbarte_ _._

 _-_ _¡_ _No seas tonto!_ _,_ _tú_ _jamás_ _podrías_ _estorbarme, cuando estés herido yo te_ _ayudaré_ _. Cuando no te puedas mover, yo_ _lucharé_ _en tu lugar. Cuando estés sufriendo yo_ _aceptaré_ _tu dolor .¿Somos amigos no?_ _._

 _Los hermosos ojos violetas brillaron con desesperación viendo a su compañero,_ _quería_ _decir mas cosas sin embargo_ _él_ _solo le_ _sonrió_ _antes de contestarle que_ _tenía_ _razón_ _._

El sonido de su despertador la sacó de su sueño y miró la hora con asombro, era una tortura el tener clase los sábados, se talló los ojos al tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba al baño, se miró al espejo y sonrió al ver su reflejo.

-Estas hecha un asco hay que bañarte- se bromeó y consideró la idea de cortarse el cabello.

Mientras el agua se llevaba la pereza que aún estaba en su cuerpo recordó su sueño, aunque solo fueran fragmentos se sentían tan vividos y le dejaban una sensación en el pecho que no podía describir, lo único que la frustraba era no poder recordar el rostro de la persona con quién soñaba.

La puerta del departamento se abrió dejando ver a una pelinegra que traía demasiadas bolsas del supermercado, por suerte su jefe volvería el lunes y esas horribles guardias nocturnas terminarían pronto, al llegar a la cocina escuchó con claridad el sonido de la regadera.

-Al menos ya no tengo que despertarla- se dijo de buen humor, mientras preparaba algo de café, miró por la ventana como los primeros rayos del sol tocaban los techos, había tenido una jornada larga y estaba considerando la idea de internarse en un psiquiátrico- Será mejor que me de prisa- buscó lo necesario para preparar el desayuno.

Su padre le había enseñado a mezclar el desayuno occidental con el oriental se quedó como una costumbre comer carne con pure de papa los domingos, su hermana demoró en salir de su habitación así que ella aprovechó para ir a cambiarse y atarse el cabello en una coleta alta, terminaba de servir algo de jugo de naranja cuando la animada voz de Yukiko la interrumpió.

-Algo huele increíble- evidenció mientras se sentaba y tomaba un trozo de tocino con las manos.

Yugito solo negó en silencio- ¿A que hora sales hoy?.

La menor bufó- A las cinco- dijo desanimada una vez que su hermana se sentó y ambas se enfrascaron en una charla entre trabajo y escuela.

-¿Y bien?, ¿algo que quieras contarme?- preguntó la mayor al verla distraída.

Yukiko solo respingó- Conocí a un chico muy raro- eso llamó la atención de su hermana que levantó las cejas.

-¿Y es guapo?- se rio al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella.

-Un poco…- admitió de manera tímida- Aunque tiene pinta de delincuente- su hermana mayor se rio con ganas y eso solo avergonzó a la joven- Ah no lo soporto, me voy te veo mas tarde.

-Claro, claro que tengas buen día- compartieron un sencillo abrazo antes de que la universitaria partiera. Yugito en cambio aprovecho y se permitió disfrutar de su café con calma- Kurosaki regresa ya…- esperaba que su jefe llegara y pusiera orden con las enfermeras. Estaba agotada.

-O-

Se suponía que solo haría eso una vez pero ahí estaba de nuevo metido en un gigai, en la facultad de derecho buscando a Rukia. Si alguien se enterara de eso… si Byakuya se enteraba lo despedazaría con Senbonzakura sin dudarlo.

-Nada que no haya hecho antes- se dijo a si mismo y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver a la pelinegra salir de uno de los edificios, pero la sonrisa se esfumó al ver una vez mas lo corta de su falda y su ceño se frunció al verla hablar con un muchacho de cabellos claros sin embargo no pasó mucho antes de que ella se quedara sola y como si de una mala broma se tratara sus miradas se encontraron.

Ichigo sintió como su pulso se aceleró y una sensación de nostalgia y amor se instaló en su pecho, la pequeña pelinegra tuvo que fingir naturalidad aunque si era sincera le agradaba verlo, cuando lo veía a los ojos sentía una especie de deja vu, ella hizo un gesto con su mano saludándolo y al notar que la joven lo reconocía se acercó a ella.

-Maldición...- murmuró la ojivioleta al notar que él se acercaba, ella intentaba pasar desapercibida y que la vieran con un sujeto con cabellos naranjas lo arruinaba todo.

-¡Yo!, ¿ya terminaron tus clases?- él le sonrió y ella correspondió el gesto pensando lo tonto que se veía preguntando eso.

\- _Solo me gusta salir porque si del salón-_ pensó con algo de gracia- No, tengo un par mas ¿tú que haces aquí?- evidenció al verlo una vez más sin mochila.

-Nada en realidad, tengo un par de días libres y pensé en venir a verte- la invitó a caminar con la mirada y ella aceptó. El pelinaranja pensó en ayudarle con los libros que cargaba sin embargo desechó el pensamiento casi de inmediato.

-Claro y no debo suponer que no tienes más amigos- se burló y no contuvo la risita al verlo respingar.

-Eres una enana mal agradecida, vine a verte y lo único que haces es reírte de mí- reprochó y un segundo después desvío la mirada mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- para su sorpresa ella no estaba enojada, tan solo lucía algo desconcertada se preguntó si ella lo recordó de alguna manera- Para tu información tu luces como una zanahoria gigante- ella adelantó unos pasos mientras él digería lo que acababa de pasar.

Sonrió y le dio alcance, puede que ella ya no fuera Rukia pero seguía teniendo la esencia de su enana- ¿Y alguna vez comes?, no crecerás si no comes suficiente proteína- ella infló sus mejillas de manera a indignada.

-Tengo una buena estatura, para que lo sepas no vivo acomplejada como todos piensan- se jactó plantándose enfrente de él- Además ¿quién te crees que eres tú para burlarte de mi de esa manera?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido y alzó una ceja al ver la cara boba que él tenía.

-Lo siento…- la observó mas del tiempo necesario, aunque ella pensó que se disculpaba por la burla hecha, volvieron a caminar en silencio y aunque ninguno dijo nada en varios minutos Yukiko se sentía particularmente cómoda-¿Qué te parece si te invito a algo de comer?- le preguntó Ichigo viendo la entrada de la cafetería.

Ella sonrió burlonamente- Sí puedes pagar algo del menú…- se jactó con suficiencia e Ichigo lo tomó como un reto.

Diez minutos después un indignado pelinaranja salía en compañía de una divertida pelinegra.

-Te lo dije... nadie puede pagar el menú de estudiantes, la cafetería ni siquiera se usa para comer- ella seguía riendo en voz baja viendo el semblante enojado del joven.

Le parecía tan gracioso verlo asi.

-Tienen que estar de joda… ¿12.000 yenes por un tazón de arroz?, ¡es un robo!, no peor que un robo- ni siquiera recordaba haber comido algo tan caro en su vida, ni siquiera en la Sociedad de Almas... bufó y luego la vio de reojo, ella se veía muy linda incluso con el horrible prendedor de conejo que le sostenía varios mechones- ¿entonces quieres ir a comer algo fuera?

-No creo, mis clases no tardan en empezar y tengo todos estos libros que debo entregar y…- él le arrebató los libros antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

-Listo ya no tienes que cargar- se jactó- Hace un tiempo que no estoy en Tokyo, básicamente serías mi guía- le dedicó una sonrisa galante y ella se mordió el interior de mejilla.

Unas clases fuera no le harían daño a nadie ¿o si?- Está bien…-aceptó aun algo recelosa- Pero traigo gas pimienta en mi oficina.

Él se rio con ganas- ¿Por qué?.

-¿Como que porque? podrías ser un violador o un secuestrador- dejó en evidencia cuando los dos atrajeron varias miradas cuando se dirigían a la salida del campus.

-Claro el gas pimienta podrá conmigo en caso de lo peor- se burló y suspiró - Ni siquiera se a donde llevarte- admitió.

Ella lo pensó un poco – Hay una barra libre a unas calles de aquí, sirven algo de comida brasileña- comentó animada pues solía ir a ese lugar con su hermana.

-Bien, algo de carne estará bien- si, la esencia de su enana estaba ahí. Pero el vivir como humano le daba algo que antes no tenía, la libertad de expresar emociones tan simples, ella lo conocía sabía que era lo que era ser un adolescente normal.

 _Porque ahora es_ _una humana..._ _-_ pensó con tristeza y alegría, una pequeña burla de parte de ella lo volvió a la realidad. No quería pensar en que rompía las leyes, tampoco en Byakuya, mucho menos en Renji o en Ichika ni que decir de su hijo, por el momento se concentraría en ella... la preciosa pelinegra de pequeña falda rosa y delgada blusa negra solo en ella y en esos ojos que él seguía considerando su guía.

-O-

Para cuando despertó ya era mas de la una de la tarde, se estiró con calma en su cama y lanzó un bostezo nada femenino, quisiera seguir durmiendo aunque lo cierto era que tenía que limpiar la casa además de preparar la cena.

-¿Dormir cinco minutos más?, ¿o darme un baño?- probablemente de seguir durmiendo tendría menos ganas de hacer las cosas por lo que resignada se levantó y luego de ordenar su habitación tomó un baño.

Media hora mas tarde la radio de la sala sonaba alguna canción popular y pegajosa, mientras Yugito terminaba de limpiar los cojines verdes de su sala, llevaba un pequeño short y su cabello atado con unas sencillas pinzas, inesperadamente sintió un escalofrío en su espalda pero se forzó a no voltear.

-Tengo que dormir más- se dijo en voz alta cuando apagó la aspiradora- Haré unos brownies- se dijo animada y tomó su cartera de la mesita que estaba en el pasillo que daba a la salida, compraría todo lo necesario para no volver a salir de casa luego de haberse colocado un suéter que aunque no era necesario pues era un dia soleado la hacía sentir mas segura.

Eran las 3:00 de la tarde y ella ignoró a la alma que se asomó en la ventana de la sala.

oOo

Comer con alguien a quién apenas conocía resulto ser mejor de lo que esperaba, el joven con pinta de delincuente resultó ser muy torpe aunque agradable, era inteligente, algo malhablado y definitivamente le faltaban modales algo fuera de lo común, resultó que al final tuvieron varias pláticas interesantes, entre sus estudios y los de ella, seguidos de silencios que le resultaban muy cómodos como si no hubiera necesidad de decir otra cosa.

Cuando fueron por el postre él se ofreció a traerlo por lo que ella pudo verlo mejor, a pesar de ser un par de años mayor no se notaba demasiado, era muy alto, se podían ver a la perfección sus hombros anchos gracias a la camisa azul celeste que llevaba doblada hasta los codos, eso sólo era ligeramente eclipsado por sus muslos marcados o su trasero que podía ver a la perfección gracias a esos pantalones de vestir negros, había detallado sus rasgos y eran varoniles y suaves enmarcados por los mechones un poco largos color naranja, sus ojos eran muy bonitos aunque tenían un brillo de nostalgia muy raro.

-Gracias...- ella tomó el pequeño plato que le ofrecía.

-No hay de que- él regresó a su asiento maravillado por el gigai de Urahara, de verdad era como si estuviera dentro de su cuerpo otra vez, sentía cada una de las emociones ni que decir de los sabores o el refresco de cola que se tomó, vio a la joven sentada frente suyo sonreír mientras probaba el postre de fresas que le habia llevado, su corazón se aceleró al verla en especial cuando ella mordió una de las frutas y un poco de jugo se escurrió entre sus labios, era hermosa aunque por un momento añoró verla con sus ropas de shinigami otra vez.

Degustaron su postre en silencio hasta que el celular de ella sonó- ¿Hojo?, hola buena tarde ¿cómo estás?- contestó animada- Lo siento comí fuera del campus y perdí la noción del tiempo- medio mintió- Claro puedo pasar a tu casa si gustas- se detuvo un segundo escuchando las indicaciones de su compañero y amigo, de reojo vio el semblante molesto de Ichigo y se extrañó- Los dejaré con tu casero, entendido por supuesto nos vemos mañana, adiós- colgó el teléfono y se tomó el tiempo de guardarlo en su mochila para prestarle atención a su compañero otra vez.

-¿Novio celoso?- cuestionó forzándose a parecer casual, lo cierto era que sabía quién era ese sujeto.

-Para nada, tenemos un proyecto importante en la escuela y él es mi compañero de equipo- señaló los libros que estaban en una silla desocupada de la mesa- Tenía que dejarle mi parte pero honestamente lo olvidé- aceptó con una sonrisa que se borró al instante- Quiero unas vacaciones- dijo de manera lastimera.

-Todos las queremos enana- respondió por inercia.

Ella clavó el tenedor con fuerza en la mesa muy cerca de su mano- Que dejes de llamarme así- sus violetas ojos echaban fuego y él tragó pesado.

-¿Entonces como debo llamarte?, ¿Yukiko?- preguntó interesado pues no conocía otra manera de llamarla que no fuera enana o por su nombre de pila.

La pelinegra lo pensó unos segundos… solo su hermana y Megu la llamaban por su primer nombre sin embargo…- Yukiko está bien- quería que él la llamara por su primer nombre.

-Entonces tu llámame por mi primer nombre también- se sonrieron antes de que ella volviera a ver la hora y cuando vio que en realidad sus clases ya habían terminado se levantó con cierta prisa.

Ichigo le dijo que el pagaría aunque al final tuvo que salir de su gigai para ir a buscar más dinero.

-O-

El lunes por la mañana todo parecía seguir su curso normal por lo que después de dormir ocho magníficas horas seguidas fue totalmente radiante al trabajo el martes, checó su tarjetón y se tomó el tiempo para revisar a sus pacientes antes de ir a ver a su jefe.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó abriendo la puerta un poco.

-Pasa- respondió sin quitar la vista del ordenador- ¿Como ésta Seiji-kun?- el paciente era un niño de 12 años al que la próxima semana se le haría una cirugía de corazón abierto.

-Igual de nervioso que yo- respondio la pelinegra con pesar mientras le entregaba sus últimos reportes.

Kazui sonrió sutilmente- Me asistirás bien- respondió seguro –No confiaría en nadie mas que tú- dijo intentando animarla, después de ver a su madre comprendió que aunque el destino fuera una perra, lo cierto era que estaba feliz con su vida y no debía tratar mal a las personas, Yugito pareció notarlo y le sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Necesitaremos que autoricen esto en el quirófano, la responsiva ya esta firmada solo falta el sello de la directora- le extendió un paquete de hojas y ella aceptó sin problema, salió del cuarto dejando solo al doctor de cabellos extravagantes.

O eso creía Kazui.

-¿Sigues siendo un calzones?- el doctor gritó al sentir un aliento tibio en su oído y se levantó de golpe enojándose al ver a la pelirroja ahogarse de la risa.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- la chica se secó unas lagrimitas- Ichika diablos, ¡un día vas a matarme!- exclamó de manera exagerada.

-Oh vamos eso no sería tan fatal, no exagérese - respondió con las manos en las caderas, ella seguía luciendo como una bella joven de unos 16 años, era casi tan alta como él y su cabello seguía igual de largo e indomable.

-¿Y bien, que haces aquí?, ¿Alguno de mis pacientes ya murió?- preguntó viendo como ella se sentaba en su escritorio como si nada, él se recargo junto a ella a la vez que ambos se miraban profundamente a los ojos y mientras ella tomaba una paleta de un plato.

-Vine con mi Capitán- contestó.

A Kazui le sorprendió pues ella siempre se mostró insegura en ir a visitar a Rukia- Supongo que debe ser por el reiatsu de Yugito- contestó desviando la mirada.

Ichika solo sonrió viendo el perfil de su amigo- Quería comprobarlo aunque es imposible no notarlo- expresó con algo de gracia. Kazui entendió que el Capitán de la 6ta división debería estar con la pelinegra.

oOo

Caminando por los jardines del hospital Yugito prestaba atención a los pacientes que salían, incluso revisó los papeles solo por precaución sentándose en una de las bancas que habia alrededor de la fuente principal.

-Todo va a salir bien, ten más confianza en ti misma- se dijo en voz baja aunque segura, se recargó en el respaldo y se sobó el cuello dejándose llevar por los suaves sonidos que hacia el agua y las voces que parecían lejanas.

Cuando abrió esas enormes orbes azules que parecían brillar con mas fuerza producto del sol, se puso palida, del otro lado de la fuente habia un hombre alto, de figura imponente y de cabello negro con unos profundos ojos grises, tenía una ropa muy extraña y se concentró tanto en su rostro y cabello que no notó la espada que descansaba en su cadera, ladeó su rostro al llamado de una de sus compañeras y cuando regresó la vista él ya no estaba ahí.

 _Byakuya-sama_ _..._

Negó en silencio al tiempo que se ponía de pie saludando a una enfermera, esos escasos segundos se sintieron tan reales pero no fueron lo suficiente para hacerla creer que era verdadero.

Varios metros en el cielo Byakuya Kuchiki entrecerraba los ojos, lo cierto era que Hisana había desarrollado reiatsu, el cómo y por qué no lo sabia.

-Todavía...- se dijo pues le parecía extraño si, solo podía atribuirlo a que había alguien o algo que le estaba ayudando a generarlo, sus cejas se juntaron, si ese era el caso Rukia no tardaría en tener la capacidad de verlos. Se dio media vuelta y buscó rápidamente a su sobrina.

-O-

Viernes 4:45...

La tarde era bañada por los sutiles rayos del sol pero a pesar de eso se sentía una ligera brisa que dejaba una sensación helada en la piel, las transitadas calles de Tokio permanecían igual que siempre a excepción de algunos caminos pocos transitados que eran algunas zonas residenciales.

-Entonces eres una niña rica- aseguró el pelinaranja viendo la torre departamental a lo lejos.

-No soy ninguna de las dos cosas- rebatió con seguridad la pelinegra- El lugar esta al nombre de mi hermana, mi padre se lo dejó- notó como su mirada se ensombrecía un poco por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

-Háblame de tu hermana- ella respingó un poco y luego sonrió.

-Se llama Yugito, trabajaba en el área de cardiología en el hospital central…- comenzó a enumerar las distintas cualidades de su hermana, Ichigo vio la devoción que le tenía a la mayor de ella y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-Llegamos, bueno supongo que te veré mañana- sonrió al dejarla en el portón principal luego de haber cruzado el puente peatonal, habían estado hablando toda la semana e incluso volvieron a compartir alimentos en mas de una ocasión, la promesa de verla mañana lo animaba a tomarse las cosas con mas calma.

Yukiko sonrió- Honestamente no sé como esperas graduarte, te haces al vago desde que te conozco- él se rio aunque por dentro supo que sus mentiras se tambaleaban como una hoja en medio de una tormenta.

Se rio nervioso rascándose la cabeza- ¿Sabes? soy mas listo que tú.

-Si, claro por eso es que no pudiste con Algebra no quiero saber como te iria con Calculo diferencial- se burló recordando los sucesos de hace unos días.

-Solo olvidé como hacer una ecuación básica no es para tanto- desestimó y ella mantuvo su semblante serió.

-Por supuesto a cualquiera le pasa- volvió a mofarse antes de sonreírle- Nos vemos- se despidió con un gesto de mano para después subir los cinco escalones de la puerta y posteriormente perderse adentro.

Ichigo sonrió como un imbécil y se forzó a irse de ahí, podía ver a su enana otra vez y eso lo valia, valía incluso una condena de muerte por parte del Comandante.

Yukiko salió del elevador un segundo antes de que las puertas de este se cerraran iba tan ensimismada que no notó nada a su alrededor, iba a abrir la puerta del departamento cuando esta se abrió y una mano la atrajo al interior.

-¿Qué?- de un momento a otro se vio sentada en el sofá y su hermana tenía sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza- ¿Por qué tienes cara de loca?.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó mas emocionada que enojada.

-¿Quién?- rebatió extrañada. Yugito chasqueó la lengua.

-El tipo alto y de cabello de zanahoria que te vino a dejar- evidenció y ella se lamentó, los ojos azules brillaron emocionados- Él es el tipo que parece delincuente- tomó asiento al lado de la pelinegra y chilló emocionada- ¡Dios sabia que no podías pasar de los hombres así como así!- chilló emocionada.

Yukiko enterró la cara entre sus manos- ¿Cómo lo viste?- preguntó.

-Los vi cruzar el puente- señaló la ventana y la menor se lamentó no haber tomado el camino mas largo- ¿Y?, ¿cuando vas a presentármelo?- volvió a cuestionar emocionada.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? se dará cuenta de que mi hermana es una loca obsesionada y dejará de hablarme- su hermana mayor era alguien muy seria y correcta aunque por momentos dejaba ver esa personalidad suya que solo mostraba con ella y algunos amigos.

En lugar de ofenderse ella se alegró mas- Entonces si te importa que no te hable- acusó señalándola con un dedo, la ojivioleta le lanzó un cojín a la cara, ella se rio con más ganas- Vamos no es tan malo… dime ¿como lo conociste?- Yugito abrazo el cojin y espero oír la respuesta de su hermana.

-Hace dos semanas, es un estudiante de último año de medicina, hemos charlado un par de veces- desestimó.

-¿De medicina?, ¿no te dijo en que especialidad?- cuestionó y la menor negó- ¿Y cómo se llama?.

-Shiba Ichigo- respondió- Es un tonto... es tan torpe deberías verlo, cuando se pone nervioso no deja de rascarse la nuca y habla rápido pero es muy inteligente y compasivo, ayudó al Profesor Ikeda con su andadera- rio un poco al recordarlo- Pareciera que siempre sabe que decir cuando hablamos, es decir se siente como si nos entendiéramos ¿sabes?. Aunque odio que me llame enana me siento comida cuando él me llama por mi primer nombre- se había embobado hablando de él que su hermana alzó una ceja.

-¿Quieres que te deje asolas?- preguntó muy seria y Yukiko al notar todo lo que dijo volvió a lamentarse y gruñó.

-¡No!, ¡Por dios estás loca!- había hablado sin pensar y ahora le daba armas a su hermana para que se burlara de ella, su rostro se tiñó de rojo al tiempo que la golpeaba con otro cojín. Pese a que se burlaba del compartimiento de su hermana menor lo cierto era que estaba feliz por ella, era una joven muy atractiva y después de la muerte de sus padres se volvió un poco hermética, le alegraba que estuviera abriéndose un poco con las demás personas.

Media hora mas tarde ambas terminaban de cenar- ¿Porque no lo invitas al festival del domingo?- le dijo la mayor y ella le preguntó de que se trataba- En el centro harán una exhibición de comida de varios países, planeaba ir con unos compañeros de trabajo y por supuesto tu vendrás conmigo- le explicó que iría con algunas enfermeras de su trabajo y el jefe extranjero del área de pedíatra, luego irían a bailar a algún sitio de la ciudad.

-¿Va a ir tu jefe?- preguntó pues no quería mas malos entendidos con víctimas inocentes, su conciencia aun le dolía por aquella mentira de algunos años.

-No, lo invitamos pero dice que esas cosas no son para él- miró a su hermana seria- Además con tu enamorado serán suficientes personas con cabello teñido- agregó con rostro serio pero aguantándose la risa.

Ambas se rieron al mismo tiempo- ¿Es natural?, es decir es un color muy raro- preguntó y añadió la mayor.

-Él dice que si, aunque bueno está realmente jodido si es cierto- Yugito alzó una ceja sin entender- Tiene el cabello naranja y nombre de fruta ¿qué puede ser peor?- se burló con una sonrisa sincera.

-Pero aún así te gusta- se jactó la mayor para luego añadir- No tendría nada de malo en realidad- dijo suavemente mientras tomaba su mano. Así que dime ¿te gusta?.

-Un poco- aceptó con un brillante sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¡Ja lo sabia!- la apuntó con un dedo, dejando de lado el papel de buena hermana mayor e iniciando de nuevo una ridícula pero entretenida pelea- Si te hace algo malo lo golpearé- mencionó mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

-Aún tengo el gas pimienta- agregó Yukiko de manera risueña.

No tenía nada de malo intentar levantarse después de un golpe y equivocarse una y mil veces, pero para algunos el tiempo estaba contado y sus acciones tenían mas peso que otras, ninguna de las dos podía atar los cabos todavía, no notaban que aquellos sueños que tenían no eran eso, eran recuerdos de su vida pasada...

 **Orihime** **suspiró** **cuando sintió como su espalda era acariciada con tranquilidad, el tacto de sus dedos con su piel desnuda era increíble, cerró los ojos y enterró la nariz en el pecho de Uryu inhalando su aroma al tiempo que acariciaba con cuidado su abdomen marcado, sus piernas seguían enredadas en las de** **él,** **sabía** **que entre ellos no podía haber nada pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz** **.**

 **-** **¿** **Te arrepientes?- le** **preguntó** **sin dejar sus sutiles caricias** **.**

 **La pelinaranja se** **levantó** **un poco viendo esos ojos azules que parecían brillar con la luz de afuera, su largo cabello cubrió un poco sus senos- No ¿y** **tú** **?-** **preguntó** **temerosa, como respuesta** **él** **la** **tomó** **del mentón y la beso.**

 **-No estoy afirmando nada-** **rebatió** **el** **excéntrico** **Capitán** **un tanto aburrido por la presencia del noble en su laboratorio** **.**

 **-Explicate- exigió con voz firme y un tanto tenebrosa** **.**

 **Mayuri** **dejó** **de lado el cubo rubik al notar como el reiatsu del Kuchiki** **subía y** **bufó molesto** **\- Bien,** **estás** **en lo cierto** **...** **debe de haber alguien con un enorme reiatsu rondando entre tu hermana y esposa-** **alzó** **las manos en defensa- Pero no puedo detectarla, o es muy bueno escondiéndose o esta usando un gigai.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales**

 **No se si han dado cuenta pero los capítulos son mas o menos de 20 hojas o menos pero casi siempre ocupo 10 hojas para cada parte de la historia, digo esto porque queria hablar sobre Kira y sobre Kaoru que sobrevivió y sobre todo la escena de Orihime y Uryu pero me iba a extender demasiado asi que lo dejare para lo demas**

 **Hablando de Orihime...habia dicho que ella e Ichigo se llevaban bien a pesar de estar separados no? Bueno el porque se llevan bien se deriva de esa ultima parte, creo que lo esencial era que ella se quitara la dependencia emocional que genero por el freso y aun asi Uryu y ella no quedan juntos ¿Porque? Bueno principalmente porque el cambio que quiero para ella es que se diera cuenta que ella es perfectamente capaz de estar sola y en segunda porque soy malvada y ya no me agrada mucho verla con mi Ishida jajaja**

 **Nii-sama es inteligente la pregunta es que tanto le tomara descubrir que es Ichigo quien esta frecuentando a Rukia, hablando de ella espero que no me haya quedado muy OoC intento pensar en ella como una adolescente normal, lo mismo con Hisana quiero verlas como lo que son esta historia humanas que no tienen ningun conocimiento de los shinigamis pese a los malos sueños que tienen o las propias cosas que a visto Hisana. Sinceramente espero que les guste**

 **aurora4disney: El carácter se forja eso fue lo que le sucedio a Kazui, queria proyectar una imagen diferente a la que nos imaginamos viendo solo su carita de retraso XD queria que a pesar de no tener mucho poder fuera alguien de caracter fuerte rayando en lo arisco me alegra que te guste, a Orihime le pasara algo similar, la muerte de la Taicho me dolio, aunque me gusto mucho como quedo**

 **Hime85: No se ni porque me sorprendo la verdad pero quiero decirte que esto fue divertido al menos al principio pero esta es la ultima vez que te contesto, no es por ser mala leche pero sinceramente me das lastima si quieres seguir dejando tus comentarios adelante me da igual.**

 **Guest1: La muerte de Rukia los tenia a todos intrigados, espero te guste**

 **yurakawasagami: Los intentos de Ichigo siempre son lindos, porque el es torpe y estando frente a la mujer de su vida se vuelve aun mas torpe aunque han tenido interacción y parecen llevarse bien habrá que ver como reacciona cuando vea a alguien cerca de Rukia**

 **Inverse L. Reena: Rukia es igual de enana porque me parece totalmente adorable jajaja. Digamos que Rukia tiene unos 18 años e Ichigo luce de unos 22 años, Kazui debe ser mas grande rondado los 30 aunque en mi mente se parece un poco a Ichigo.. espero que te haya servido un poco esto, si tienes mas dudas dimelas. Rival de amores en si no habra sera todo aquel que se le acerque a Rukia**

 **Natsumivat: El encuentro entre ellos me encanto porque Ichigo es un torpe sumamente lento jajaja, aunque es lindo verlo esforzarse por la mujer que quiere me encanto eso de que Byakuya e Ichigo rayan en la perversion jajaja eres asombrosa lo juro. Creo que muchos se llevan una sorpresa no solo por la parte final si no tambien por el spoiler, porque Orihime se corta el cabello bueno es como algo simbolico algo que marca un antes y un después, al menos para mi cortarse el cabello siempre es algo parecido ya sabes un cambio de actitud, lo mismo con las horquillas. Kazui se volvio arisco aunque intenta mejorar eso, ya hablaremos mas del porque es asi. Espero que se te hayan resuelto algunas dudas o si tienes otras avisame jejeje**

 **Yuki05: Eres un amor lo juro, escribiré la escena lo prometo :3, gracias por leer asi los dos capitulos de verdad me agrado mucho y espero que se cumplan tus expectativas sobre varias escenas. Veremos mas celos de la fresa 7u7 y ahora que Hisana (Yugito) conozca a Ichigo como reaccionara? Ya hablaremos de eso despues :) Gracias por tu comentario bonita**

 **Gyl Rozen: Espero te guste este ritmo a partir de que Ichigo y Rukia se reencuentran creo que las cosas van agarrando un ritmo mas rapido sabes ya no es solo la culpa de Ichigo si no la necesidad de estar con ella.**

 **Zelda-24: Senpai TT gracias por subir el capitulo pasado yo tambien quiero que actualices jejeje El RR es tentador lo se 7u7 y creo que se miran mas bonitos en este capitulo por la cuestion del duelo y todo eso, pese a como es Renji siempre me lo imagine mas centrado por no decir maduro por eso creo que el estaria ahi para Ichika TwT ya hablaremos despues por Fb jejeje besitos**

 **Y bueno ahora una pregunta extraña... No creen que Hisana (Yugito) le encuentre cierto parecido a Ichigo con su jefe? Ella lo vio de lejos pero que sera tenerlo frente a frente.. Al final Nii- sama matara a Ichigo? XD Díganme que opinan :))** **Por cierto gracias a Zelda-24 por subir el capitulo la vez pasada es un amor esa mujer :***

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Se que esto no se ve pero llevo como 20 minutos pensando que algo se me olvida...**

 **Nop creo que esto... si no ya me acordare y se los diré después**

 **Cuídense mucho**


	6. Chapter 6

**Si pudiera comenzar a ser la mitad de lo que crees de mi, cualquier cosa podría ser y podria aprender a amar. Cuando veo que actúas así me pregunto cuando volverás... y podría aprender a amar como tu**

 **Si pudiera comenzar a ser la mitad de lo que crees de mi,** **cualquier cosa podría ser y podria aprender a amar como tu, siempre crei que seria malo y ahora se que es verdad porque tu eres tan bueno y no soy como tu...Te has ido hoy y te adoro quisiera saber ¿que te hace pensar que especial soy?**

 **Oh hola... si lo se a pasado tiempo pero antes de dar alguna explicación les cante el ending de Steven Universe... ¿que paso que no habia actualizado nada? Bueno se que sabran que el 19 de Septiembre hubo un temblor en la México y aunque yo no me vi afectada de manera directa mi escuela si, perdi varias clases y demas, tarde algo de tiempo en ponerme al corriente. Si a eso le agregamos que después mi abuela fallecio esa misma semana... bueno me dejaron con pocas ganas de escribir, quise esperarme para escribir algo y ahora que emocionalmente me encuentro mejor, mi mente se vuleve a ocupar de todas mis actividades entre ellos los fics tanto leer como escribir :)) por eso ahora les traigo otro capitulo que es mas largo y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Advertencia de Lemon y ammm ya es todo**

* * *

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

6

 _Pasado…_

Le parecía extraño que ella lo hubiera llamado sin embargo no dijo nada, una parte de él le decía que no se mentiría que no era su problema sin embargo la otra parte le gritaba sutilmente que deseaba verla fuera lo que fuera que ella iba a decirle.

Por esa razón Ishida había salido temprano del hospital y regresado a su departamento después de pasar a comprar varias cosas entre ellas un buen filete, preparó algo sencillo de comer y cuando el reloj anuncio las 8 de la noche se lavó las manos, puso dos platos en el comedor y buscó una botella de vino, no es que fuera una ocasión especial pero los aperitivos de carne se llevaban de maravilla con vino tinto.

Estaba en su habitación cuando el timbre sonó y bajó las escaleras apresurado antes de mirarse al espejo del pasillo una última vez.

-Adelante pasa...- abrió la puerta y la mujer entró mientras el vestido rosa pálido se movió entre sus piernas- Te ayudo- se acercó a ella quitándole el abrigo.

-Gracias Ishida-kun…- respondió Orihime con una dulce sonrisa, adentrándose en el departamento del joven doctor. Los curiosos ojos grises lo vieron abrir una puerta y dejar el grueso abrigo gris supuso que era el armario, Ishida le sonrió y le colocó una mano en la parte baja de la espalda.

-Preparé algo de comer, espero que tengas hambre- ella soltó una risita y contesto de manera positiva, caminaron por el pasillo antes de llegar a un comedor con seis asientos- Veré que todo esté listo, puedes mirar algo en la televisión si gustas- anunció y ofreció de manera amable.

-Gracias…- respondió con apenas un susurro viendo como su figura se perdía en la entrada de esa cocina integral, al lado había unas escaleras que daban a la planta alta siendo visible un único cuarto, se frotó los brazos y camino hasta la sala blanca, notó los cojines de cuero negro, la alfombra le daba un ligero toque cálido en compañía con el gran librero y la enorme pantalla plana que colgaba sobre un sencillo frigo bar sin embargo su vista se fijó en la mesita del centro donde se encontraban dos retratos, tomó uno y lo miro fijamente- Katagiri-san…- murmuró viendo la sonrisa de la mujer de piel pálida, conocía de ella por boca del propio pelinegro, detalló sus finos rasgos y como su largo cabello estaba atado con dos sencillas pinzas a cada lado de su rostro, dejó el retrato en su lugar y tomó el otro por mera inercia, en él se podían apreciar un pequeño Uryu junto a su abuelo, sonrió inconscientemente al ver los ojos soñadores del infante; escuchó como Uryu abría la puerta de la cocina y se aseguró de dejar todo en su lugar.

Minutos después los dos se encontraban en el comedor degustando lo que el pelinegro había hecho, se enfrascaron en una plática que giro en torno a la vida de él y con algo de gusto le dijo que abriría un área de oncología para personas con falta de recursos, ella le platicó lo emocionado que estaba Kazui por empezar su último año de preparatoria. Solo hasta que la botella de vino estuvo a la mitad se encaminaron a la sala, sentándose en el sillón de tres plazas y aunque ambos estaban relajados por el vino mantenían una distancia prudente.

Ishida miraba con una sonrisa a la mujer frente suyo, no dejaba de hablar sobre su hijo y como tenía la idea de abrir una pastelería aunque no estaba muy segura, sin embargo supo que el encanto de la noche terminaría junto con la botella justo en el momento en que ambos recordaron a su amiga de ojos violetas, con pesar recordaron las lágrimas de su hija y el corazón roto de quien fue su esposo, su muerte había sido tan repentina como intentar agarrar agua con las manos.

-Isane-san me dijo que Rukia estaba muerta incluso antes de que su batalla terminara- explicó con media voz, enfocando sus ojos en las ultimas gotas de vino que había en su copa- Ni siquiera sabía que tenía tanto poder y quizá si hubiera estado con ella habría podido ayudarla un poco…- había sentimientos encontrados con Orihime, tenía tanta tristeza y culpa acumulados; alzo sus orbes grises buscando las azules que más que un pañuelo de lágrimas necesitaba alguien que la escuchara, para él era obvio que no podía hablar de eso con Ichigo mucho menos con su hijo.

Estaba sola…

-El bankai de Kuchiki-san era sumamente peligroso para ella, su cuerpo no era capaz de soportar la carga de reiatsu de su zanpakuto- explicó viéndola a los ojos, le sonrió comprensivo- Existen cosas que están fuera de nuestro alcance, lo importante es que estuviste con ella cuando te necesito y nunca la dejaste sola- le tomó la mano y se la apretó con delicadeza.

Orihime le sonrió enternecida dejando que algunas lagrimitas salieran de sus ojos, el recuerdo de Rukia siempre sería un tabú para ella, era su amiga y durante mucho tiempo representó todo lo que ella aspiraba a ser, al menos cuando eran adolescentes, el pelinegro le ofreció un pañuelo y la tomó de las manos con cuidado.

-Kuchiki-san no pudo tener mejor compañía que la tuya y la de todas las personas que la rodeaban y aunque fuera un shinigami estoy segura que su vida fue increíble- sus palabras sorprendieron ligeramente a la pelinaranja que abrió un poco sus labios, él la soltó y se acomodó los lentes- Después de todo es bueno vivir a plenitud- con un par de movimientos recogió las copas de la mesa y las llevó hasta la cocina.

La joven miró la espalda del pelinegro y se preguntó si siempre había sido tan ancha, había ido con él con el único motivo de poder desahogarse con tranquilidad, sentía que tenía mucho que llorar todavía pero después de lo que Uryu le dijo sentía que había aprendido algo importante como una revelación lo entendió.

Miró las sencillas zapatillas que no se quitó y las desató con habilidad, sus pies desnudos hicieron contacto con el frio suelo. Ishida regresó al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿Kazui-kun no te espera para cenar?- le preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba de nuevo.

Ella solo negó suavemente- Fue a pasar el fin de semana con Ichika-chan, dice que quería animarla un poco- relató y se quedó pensativa unos segundos- ¿Recuerdas la plática que tuvimos hace unos días?- cuestionó un poco dudosa.

Ishida alzó una ceja y asintió, ellos solo habían hablado una vez antes de que Kuchiki muriera- Si lo recuerdo….- no sabía porque preguntaba eso ahora.

Orihime se mordió los labios y apretó las manos sobre la falda de su vestido- ¿Por qué siempre estabas protegiéndome?- la pregunta lo desconcertó y ella se forzó a seguir hablando- Ichigo me rescató de hueco mundo no solo porque yo era su amiga, fue porque quería pelear porque estaba humillado después de haber perdido- confesó lo que ya sabía desde hace tiempo- En el palacio lo hizo porque estábamos solos pero…

-Lo hago… lo hice porque quise- contestó con medio tono serio- Cuando me decido a proteger algo lo hago hasta el final, no necesito una razón- se vieron a los ojos y aunque no lo esperaba de ella, Orihime fijo la vista en los labios de él que al notarlo tragó un poco pero no se alejó.

-¿Seguirías protegiéndome a pesar de todo?- le preguntó volviendo a alzar la vista.

-Lo volvería a intentar- respondió, pues sabía que se había fallado a si mismo cuando regresaron de palacio, los centímetros entre ambos se redujeron aún más y en un momento sus narices llegaron a rosarse, sentir la respiración de su amiga tan cerca fue suficiente para el pelinegro que se separó de ella como si tuviera la peste- Escucha Kurosaki-san esto… esto es peligroso y se puede dar a malos entendidos- explicó nervioso y poniéndose de pie.

" _Kurosaki-san"._

Su ceño se frunció al ponerse de pie y enfrentarlo con una pregunta demasiado directa para el gusto de Ishida.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco- admitió con una sonrisa y sujetando un largo mechón de cabello- No puede haber persona más fuerte y hermosa que tú- soltó el largo pelo naranja y bajó la mirada- Pero estas casada con uno de mis mejores amigos- con delicadeza la tomó de los hombros- Por supuesto que creo que eres hermosa y cualquier hombre seria afortunado de tenerte pero…

-Yo estoy casada con alguien que no deja de pensar en otra mujer- contestó mientras tomaba una de sus manos- ¿Qué no pensar en alguien mientras estas con otra persona es igual de malo que besarse con alguien más?- cuestionó con un tono frio.

La mirada azul de Ishida se oscureció en molestia- No voy a ser el juguete de nadie…- reprochó pues sabía que la mujer frente suyo siempre deseo al pelinaranja más que otra cosa.

-No eres eso para mí- reprochó alzando ligeramente la voz y separándose del varón que no perdía de vista cada una de sus reacciones- Yo… solo quiero saber que no soy poca cosa… que realmente soy una mujer bonita…- se le quebró la voz y bajó la mirada al sentir que las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos, se sintió tonta- Sera mejor que me valla- se dio media vuelta buscando sus zapatos y ajustándoselos con movimientos torpes.

Ishida Uryu era una persona centrada y seria por naturaleza, tuvo un debate mental por segundos, la verdad era que esa mujer le gustaba y se podría decir que hasta cierto punto llego a quererla como a nadie y aunque solo por una vez… aunque ya no significara lo mismo, aunque solo fuera egoísmo de ambos…

Orihime pasó cerca de él y solo dio tres pasos antes de que el la tomara del antebrazo, quedo en frente de ella y se apoderó de sus labios con decisión, la joven estaba tan shokeada que le tomo un par de segundos entender que estaba sucediendo, cerró los ojos y movió sus delgados labios a la par de su compañero, eran solo ligeros roces que tomaron confianza y pronto las hábiles manos del varón se adueñaron de su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, a su vez que ella enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de él.

Uryu recorrió con su lengua el labio inferior de la pelinaranja chupándolo con fuerza y provocando suspiros en la joven, segundos después sus lenguas batallaban y se enredaban entre sí, Ishida la acorraló contra la pared mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda y su lengua saboreaba el sabor de su boca, dejó una serie de besos por su sedosa mandíbula hasta llegar a su objetivo, la pelinaranja suspiro cuando lo sintió besar su cuello, dejando suaves besos que se volvieron húmedos al llegar a su clavícula subiendo hasta su oreja y dejando besos en todas la piel que encontraba.

-Si quieres que me detenga dímelo…- susurró dejando que su aliento le erizara la piel, ella buscó sus ojos y negó pidiéndole que no lo hiciera. Eso fue suficiente para el pelinegro regresara a besar sus labios con fuerza, una mano se quedó en su espalda baja mientras que la otra viajó a su nuca acercándola más a él, por su parte Orihime acarició con ansias su pecho y permitió, al abrir sus piernas, que sus intimidades se rozaran sacándole varios gemidos a ambos.

Las luces tanto de la sala como de la cocina permanecieron encendidas dejando ver el inicio de las escaleras donde la camisa blanca que usaba Ishida se podía apreciar junto con el delicado vestido rosa de Orihime, escalones más arriba se apreciaba un sostén rosado y al término de la escalera estaban los pantalones de vestir del pelinegro junto con la ropa interior de ambos, la oscuridad del cuarto era total y aun así se podían apreciar dos cuerpos sobre el mullido colchón. Orihime que había dejado su mente en blanco se dedicaba a disfrutar de los besos y caricias que le brindaba Ishida, acariciaba su espalda sintiendo una que otra cicatriz y notando lo definido de sus músculos, forzó sus ojos abriéndolos y enfocando como los mechones de pelo negro se mezclaban con los suyos, encontró el contraste increíble, hizo su cabeza a un lado lanzando un gemido al sentirlo saborear de la sensible piel de sus pechos, Ishida succionó un rosado pezón y su ego creció cuando la sintió estremecer debajo suyo, se separó de ella apoyándose en sus antebrazos y grabó a fuego su imagen, sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos y sus redondos pechos subían y bajaban intentando regular su respiración, su piel presentaba varias señales rojizas producto de sus besos, ella abrió sus orbes grises al sentir que se detenía, enredó sus brazos en su cuello al tiempo que levantaba su cadera y el gimió al sentir el intimo contacto.

-Orihime…- un escalofrió recorrió su columna al oírlo hablarle por su primer nombre, compartieron un largo beso y ella parecía respirar a través de este, el profundo gemido de ella murió en los labios de Ishida cuando sus cuerpos se unieron.

Se movieron en sincronía casi perfecta, las piernas de ella se enredaron en la cadera masculina y las manos de Uryu apretaban con fuerza la cintura al sentir su interior estrecho, ambos entendieron que debían dejar de besarse si querían seguir respirando y Orihime se dedicó a acariciar la espalda del varón, la sentía contraerse o relajarse según el movimiento; él bajó de nueva cuenta a besar sus senos y cuello mientras que a ella se le iba la voz llamándole.

Sus movimientos tomaron más fuerza cuando sintió como tocaba su útero y con gruñido tomó una de sus piernas colocándola en su hombro, ella echo su cabeza a un lado y se mordió los labios, en respuesta él solo siguió embistiéndola más rápido pronto los gemidos femeninos se dejaron oír por la habitación y Orihime abrió los ojos gritando y anunciando su preciado orgasmo, sus paredes lo apresaron con fuerza y con tres embestidas más dejó que su esencia llenara su vientre.

Con las respiraciones agitadas ambos se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron como dos niños que acaban de hacer una travesura.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el pelinegro con dulzura, mientras le quitaba un par de mechones que tenía pegados en la cien.

-Si… solo estoy cansada- respondió con una sonrisa acariciando su rostro.

Ishida Uryu el heredero del Wandenreich, Director del Hospital de Karakura y Quincy de medio tiempo sonrió al descubrir que seguía siendo mejor que Ichigo en muchos aspectos.

-O-

Los ojos naranjas miraban asombrados a la mujer, si es que se le podía calificar de esa manera, frente suyo. Había decidido pasar el fin de semana con su amiga no solo porque estaba deseoso de compartirle que pronto iría a la universidad si no porque quería apoyarla en su duelo; apenas llegó a la Mansión Kuchiki le dijeron que ella seguía en su escuadrón y la imaginó haciendo cualquier cosa, incluso lavando los baños como alguna vez le comentó, no esperaba verla peleando con el teniente de la 11º de esa manera.

Ichika estaba cansada se notaba a leguas viendo como el sudor cubría su frente y su pecho subía de manera frenética, sin embargo su teniente lucia fresco o eso es que lo él pensaba, la verdad era que no envidiaba a nadie de ese lugar no le llamaba la atención el pelear hasta el desmayo, con una sonrisa vio cómo su amiga le daba un puñetazo a Madarame y este al verse expuesto frente a todos declaró el fin de la pelea.

 _Cada quien lleva el duelo de diferente manera…_

-¡Hey!, ¿no deberías estar dormido en posición fetal?- le preguntó apenas lo enfocó con la mirada y aceptó la toalla que le ofrecía

-Hola, yo estoy bien por cierto...- mencionó con una sonrisa fingida.

Ichika sonrió amplio- ¿Noche de películas y comida chatarra?- preguntó con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

Él asintió y comenzaron a caminar lejos del dojo principal- Tú compras los refrescos- sonrió al escuchar un bufido femenino y él arrugó la nariz- Y por favor antes toma una ducha...- esquivó el puñetazo y se rio nervioso al ver a su pelirroja amiga furiosa- Hueles como a los jabalíes de Ganju…- si iba a morir que valiera la pena.

Una hora y media más tarde los dos estaban en la sala de su casa, habían comprado un montón de golosinas y dulces sin embargo la película pasó a segundo término cuando ambos tuvieron una de esas pláticas serias que tenían de vez en cuando.

-Mi papá dice que nos iremos a vivir al distrito 2, consiguió una casa para alojarnos a los dos y con mi sueldo estaremos bien- le explicó viendo la pantalla sin ver realmente las imágenes.

-¿Y estas bien con eso? es decir, tú y Byakuya-sama son cercanos- agarró un puño de palomitas y se lo tragó todo.

-Créeme que si él pudiera también se iría de este lugar- soltó con fingida indiferencia a sabiendas de los recuerdos que atormentaban a su tío- Nosotros no somos parte del clan Kuchiki y aunque yo renuncié al apellido, el vínculo que me une a él quedará intacto- eran esos momentos donde Kazui se reafirmaba que su amiga si era una chica, ella sonrió al leerle la mente- ¿Y qué tenías que decirme además de intento de animarme?- preguntó con sorna.

-Tú eres una insensible mujer…- bufó pero sabía que era la única a la que de verdad le importara tal noticia- Iré a Todai en Tokio- dijo sin ningún tono en particular haciendo que la chica al lado suyo girara la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Qué?.

-Me aceptaron hace unos días… ya sabes me llegó una carta- suspiró y vio sus ojos solo un segundo antes de regresar su vista al frente- Lo pensé mucho y al final me decidí por medicina, me dieron media beca y con el dinero que junté el verano pasado tengo suficiente para apañármela al menos un año- explicó tomando ahora un dulce de gomita y metiéndolo en la boca abierta de su compañera.

Ella se lo tragó de un bocado- ¿Pero… porque?, pensé que entrarías a la Academia tu padre dijo eso hace poco…

Kazui chasqueó la lengua con molestia- El caso es que esto no es para mí, no soy un shinigami y no quiero pretender que soy algo que no soy- dijo lo que siempre había pensado.

-Tu zanpakuto puede ser la única que supera al Comandante- dijo seria y luego lo pensó un segundo- Que digo al Comandante, superarías a tu padre con facilidad- reclamó en medio tono serio.

-Sí, puede ser pero una zanpakuto de kido no alcanza a impresionar a mi papá… ¡además Tenseiga me quiere muerto!- dijo acusándola, ella lo había llevado a su mundo interno una vez. El resultado fue un muchacho muy mal herido y con una moral muy baja.

Ichika solo bufó con desprecio. Tenseiga* era más que una espada de kido, era la única capaz de revivir a los muertos, conectando una vez más la cadena que unía alma y cuerpo, a su parecer era impresionante aunque claro era algo prohibido y él estaría básicamente restringido a no usarla jamás, pero sobre todo era un poder muy grande para alguien que nunca lo quiso; por lo que sabía Tenseiga era un hombre de cabellos blancos y lacios demasiado arrogante para enseñarle algo a su dueño.

-¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?- preguntó con una mueca en su rostro- Serás un esclavo del corporativo- se mofó con las mejillas infladas.

Él solo lanzó una carcajada y miró serio a la nada unos segundos- Quiero ayudar a la gente, no solo a las almas sino a los vivos… yo nunca fui fuerte, pero si esto es lo que puedo hacer entonces lo haré- explicó con un brillo de convencimiento que nunca se había visto en él.

-Demonios… quizá puedas ser mi tipo…- soltó la pelirroja y se carcajeó al ver el notorio rubor en las mejillas de su joven amigo, le dio un empujón en el hombro- ¿Te quedas a dormir?.

-¿No tendrás problemas?- cuestionó con una ceja alzada- No quiero tener que escuchar la charla sobre el bien y mal otra vez- ambos se habían criado juntos y durante varios años no fue extraño que pasaran la noche en casa del otro. Claro que nunca hubo nada más entre ellos, Ichika quería convertirse en teniente y todo lo que la desviara de su objetivo era desechado de su mente, mientras que Kazui vivía solo para él y para buscar eso que en la Sociedad de Almas nunca encontraría.

-Nah… los dos salieron de misión a Hueco Mundo- explicó al tiempo que lanzaba un sonoro bostezo.

El resto de la noche vieron un maratón de D. Gray Man y se llenaron de comida chatarra hasta saciarse, la pelirroja pensó en hablar sobre Ichigo pero al ver el semblante de su amigo cambio de idea… ella no era tonta y el día del sepelio de su madre notó la tristeza y el amor que rodeó al hombre al que ella llamaba "tío".

-O-

Debía faltar poco para la media noche, el ruido de la noche eran solo de algunos automóviles que pasaban y se llegaba a escuchar el ruido de alguno de los vecinos sin embargo nada de eso le importaba a la pareja.

Ishida que mantenía un abrazo sobre la cintura de su amiga repartía suaves caricias en su cabello y espalda… probablemente las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas luego de eso, aunque pensándolo bien eran un par de adultos que debían ser capaces de llevar cualquier situación ¿no?, o quizás ella se arrepentiría después.

Orihime suspiró cuando sintió como su espalda era acariciada con tranquilidad, el tacto de sus dedos con su piel desnuda era increíble, cerró los ojos y enterró la nariz en el pecho de Uryu inhalando su aroma al tiempo que acariciaba con cuidado su abdomen marcado, sus piernas seguían enredadas en las de él, sabía que entre ellos no podía haber nada pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

-¿Te arrepientes?- le preguntó sin dejar sus sutiles caricias, sin poder evitar la duda.

La pelinaranja se levantó un poco viendo esos ojos azules que parecían brillar con la luz de afuera, su largo cabello cubrió un poco sus senos- No ¿y tú?- preguntó temerosa, como respuesta él la tomo del mentón y la besó. Un beso suave y dulce que terminó con un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

-No... creo que nos lo debíamos- le respondió con una sonrisa que ella correspondió y a la que le siguió una risita de parte de ella.

-Si... creo que tienes razón- murmuró apenas y se concentró en ella, en el leve dolor que sentía en su vientre y muslos, en como el sonido del corazón de su compañero parecía sincronizado con el suyo.

Porque aunque las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado a la vez estas seguía igual, ambos sabían que no había una manera de estar juntos, no cuando ambos se habían equivocado hace mucho tiempo, quizá sea por esa razón que Orihime buscó los labios de Uryu y él colocó sus manos en la cadera de la mujer que se colocó encima suyo.

 _Porque ya no es necesario vivir cinco vidas enamorada de una sola persona… solo es necesario vivir una vez y que esta sea increíble._

Una hora y media más tarde la pelinaranja entraba a su casa, sabía que no tenia de que preocuparse pues su hijo estaba bien y al ver la nota en la mesa de la casa supo que tampoco debía preocuparse por Karin y Yuzu, con una sonrisa se masajeo el cuello evadiendo su largo cabello mojado, se había dado una ducha en el departamento de Uryu y aunque al principio eso la despertó ahora se encontraba cansada, subió las escaleras dispuesta a ponerse su pijama, la labor no le tomo más de cinco minutos y cuando se vio al espejo noto un brillo que su mirada no tenía antes.

-Solo una vez…- lo tuvo cuando protegió a Tatsuki por primera vez, cuando a base de esfuerzo había aprendido cosas valiosas, cosas que atesoraría y que había olvidado, abrió el cajón de su tocador y de un bonito alajero color perla sacó las horquillas azules junto con las tijeras que usaba para arreglar la ropa de Kazui.

Esa noche mientras el reloj marcó la 1:00 am Orihime se había decidido a volver a ser Inoue y a recuperar aquello que perdió cuando su amor por Ichigo la cegó, y mientras los mechones naranjas caían al piso del baño la sonrisa de ella se hacía más sincera.

-O-

La mañana lo encontró acostado aunque no de una forma cómoda, con un gruñido se llevó la mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir la luz del sol golpear de lleno su rostro, su boca estaba seca y su estómago vacío y rodó sobre si para quedar boca arriba. Abrió sus preciosos ojos claros y estos estaban vacíos y opacos, se pasó la mano por la barba que no se había quitado y bufó al sentir ganas de orinar.

¿Tendría algo de malo orinar en el piso?.

Con un suspiro se puso de pie y la luz que se colaba hizo que su fulgurante cabellera luciera aún más extravagante, era algo inaudito que se hubiera puesto borracho la noche anterior, se suponía que a estas alturas debía estar en el mundo humano, en el mundo que el había elegido o por lo menos no ser un mal ejemplo para su hijo o comportarse de ese modo con Orihime que nunca le había hecho nada, sabía que debía encontrar una manera de seguir delante de llenar el hueco que crecía en su pecho todas las noches.

Porque si era sincero las noches se habían vuelto insoportables, por alguna razón aunque nunca quiso nada que le perteneciera a los Shiba seguía quedándose en esa casa, no porque tuviera algún tipo de afecto a ese lugar si no que la esencia de Rukia estaba en la Sociedad de Almas y el saber eso lo calmaba en niveles que no quería comprender.

Llevaba abierto su kosode y con movimientos perezosos llegó hasta la entrada principal y por poco sintió que estaba borracho de nuevo al ver la figura que estaba parada ante él.

-Luces como un crio de 15 años que acaba de probar el alcohol por primera vez- le dijo con voz neutra el alto hombre pelinegro.

Ichigo frunció el ceño al verlo tan despreocupado. ¿Acaso pretendía regañarlo?.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó secamente pretendiendo pasarlo de largo.

Con una sonrisa Isasi lanzò una de sus famosas patadas que el pobre pelinaranja no pudo ni siquiera esquivar provocando que terminara con la cara en el piso y con su padre en la espalda- Demonios contigo hijo estúpido, me voy unos años y tú te vuelves un vago nauseabundo que abusa del alcohol- se llevó las manos al pecho en una pose dramática y sacó la foto de bolsillo de su amada esposa- Masaki te juro que yo eduqué bien a nuestro hijo pero me temo que su estupidez me supera…- cerró los ojos esperando alguna reacción de parte de su primogénito pero al no escuchar nada abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que su hijo se había quedado dormido, una vena se posó en su cien- ¡Con un carajo despierta holgazán!- comenzó a patearlo y al ver que no había reacción lo llevo hasta el baño donde llenando la tina de agua fría lo aventó sin ningún aviso

-¿Qué demonios?- gritó colérico el varón de cabellos naranjas mientras las náuseas lo atacaban y un frio recorría todo su cuerpo. Ambos comenzaron a pelear sobre la situación y terminaron discutiendo sobre quien haría el desayuno.

Con el paso de lo minutos el silencio dejo de ser incómodo para pasar a ser ameno, el desayuno que termino siendo arroz y huevo, porque era lo único que había en ese lugar, sabia a gloria aunque lo más seguro es que se debiera a su falta de alimento desde anoche, miró a su padre sereno y con seguridad, podía decir que su padre era la segunda persona con quien no sentía el silencio incómodo.

La primera era Rukia.

-¿Y bien?, ¿porque no estas con tu esposa e hijo?- preguntó sin despegar la mirada de sus palillos, las preguntas hicieron que los movimientos de su hijo se detuvieran sin embargo no alzó la vista- Supongo que el que estés aquí tiene que ver con la muerte de Rukia-chan…- los ojos ocres lo vieron furiosos.

-No hables de ella- soltó con voz temblorosa, Isshin no sabía si era por rabia o por tristeza.

-No puedes dejar que esto te consuma, perder al ser amado es doloroso pero dime… ¿que crees que diría ella se te viera en ese estado?- lejos de molestarlo la afirmación de su padre le dolió, no porque Rukia le estaría pateando sin piedad si no por la primera parte.

-¿Lo sabías?- preguntó con la mirada clavada en la mesa, negándose a sí mismo que alguien lo viera en ese estado.

Isshin sonrió bonachón mientras estiraba su brazo y le daba suaves palmaditas en el hombro intentando apoyarlo- Siempre pensé que te quedarías- su hijo lo miró asombrado- Cuando terminó la guerra solo pensabas en recuperar el tiempo perdido y no supiste ver lo que siempre había estado ahí.

-¿Y porque no me dijiste nada?- reprochó- Yo quizá…

-Tú eras muy joven todavía y aunque te hubiera dicho algo, solo me ignorarías- se encogió de hombros- Los lazos que nos unen a nuestros seres amados son más profundos para nosotros eso ya deberías saberlo- lo miró serio y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro- Lo que te une a Rukia-chan no era solo una amistad o un sentimiento- lo golpeó en su pecho justo a la altura de su corazón- Lo que guardas aquí es su verdadera esencia- Ichigo suspiró y un brillo nostálgico se posó en su mirada.

-Ella era una constante en mi vida, pensé que no importaba que yo me fuera pero…- se detuvo totalmente abrumado- Yo pude haberla protegido… debí estar ahí para hacer algo, debí saberlo…

-Dime algo... ¿te imaginas a Rukia pidiendo por ayuda?, no solo la tuya ¿sino de alguien más?- sonrió al ver un rastro de duda en el rostro del más joven y este negando lentamente- No, por supuesto que no, Rukia-chan siempre fue una mujer con una voluntad fuerte, una mujer intrépida que siempre vio por los demás- le dio otra palmadita en el hombro- Y aunque te hubieras quedado ella nunca seria tuya… Rukia era una mujer que se pertenecía así misma- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie.

Ichigo lo vio con un brillo nostálgico y con una lagrimita amenazando caer de sus ojos- Se un hombre que pueda darle la cara a su madre- sus ojos negros brillaron al ver a su hijo- Vuélvete un hombre que pueda ver a la mujer de su vida a los ojos- lo último que vio Ichigo fue el escudo del escuadrón cero en la ancha espalda de su padre, rara vez lo veía en esos ataques de seriedad, aunque poco duro justo cuando él estaba a punto de salir de la casa dijo algo sobre la poca capacidad reproductiva de su hijo y eso basto para que con sus zanpakutos lo atacara y para devolverle el ánimo al pelinaranja.

-Nadie debe saber que vine… cuida a Yuzu y dile a Karin que deje de venir en las noches a ver a Toshiro- Ichigo frunció el ceño ante la última petición aunque no dijo nada, estaba cansado y le faltaba el aire sin embargo el hueco en su pecho era menor.

Por decimoquinta vez en tres días Ichigo Kurosaki volvió a sentirse un imbécil, con los ánimos renovados y el corazón más tranquilo le pidió perdón a Rukia por ser tan débil, a su hijo por ser un mal ejemplo y a Orihime por haberla hecho pasar por todo eso y por primera vez en varios días sonrió.

oOo

Originalmente el 4to escuadrón era quien atendía a los enfermos, heridos o las fracturas que sufría Hirako ahora que Hiyori vivía con él sin embargo Isane se vio obligada a llamar al excéntrico Capitán de la doceava división.

Los perspicaces ojos de Mayuri se achicaron al ver el informe que le había entregado Kotetsu, sabía que era un riesgo el hecho de que Kira siguiera trabajando así como así y aunque en un momento le pareció fascinante tener que participar en su recuperación lo frustraba el hecho de que no hubiera funcionado, no por Kira claro estaba, él era un hombre muerto básicamente desde que lo atacaron, se frustraba porque sus métodos y cálculos habían fallado.

-Desde el inicio estaba destinado a esto- dijo con desdén entregando el informe a la joven capitana y caminando hasta la camilla donde un joven rubio era ayudado a respirar por medio de una mascarilla- Lo suyo fue una reconstrucción celular… aunque todo es cuestión de reiatsu al final fue demasiado para él- le tomó el pulso sintiéndolo débil y una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro- Por culpa de esos sujetos su reiatsu terminó por desestabilizarse- anunció haciendo alusión a "Los caídos".

Isane solo vio con pena la puerta donde en la sala de estar Hisagi, Matsumoto, Ikkaku y Yumichika esperaban noticias- ¿Qué debo decirles entonces?- preguntó viendo como Mayuri leía la bolsa de suero de Kira.

-Que se preparen para lo peor.

-O-

Las mellizas habían hecho un acuerdo no hablado, jamás meterse en el matrimonio de su hermano y no es que no quisieran a su sobrino o que no apreciaran a Orihime era solo que para ellas era un territorio ajeno, nunca sintieron a la pelinaranja como parte de su familia, Ichigo era su hermano mayor y Orihime su esposa, nunca fue como su hermana mayor ni nada por el estilo. Claro que la apreciaban con los años lo habían logrado, por lo mismo sabían cuando la pelinaranja estaba triste o enojada, en ambos casos no dejaba de cocinar cosas extrañas e incomibles, lo demás se enfocaba a ser una esposa y madre ejemplar, lo que significaba que todo estaba bien sin embargo cuando ambas llegaron a casa y la vieron con su nuevo corte de cabello mientras miraba un programa de bromas pesadas se extrañaron.

-Algo malo va a pasar en Karakura- dijo Karin mientras la veían desde la entrada.

-No digas eso… quizá solo está cansada o… tuvo un mal día- la justificó la joven de cabellos rubios.

-Peor aún, algo malo va a pasar en Japón… o en el mundo- dijo muy segura, cruzándose de brazos.

Yuzu se cruzó de brazos- En ese caso solo tienes que irte a ver a Toshiro de manera definitiva ¿no?- la pregunta hizo que Karin bajara la mirada y cuando intentó buscar la de su hermana se encontró con ella hablando con Orihime.

Karin se sorprendió al ver a la pelinaranja de buen humor y cuando notó las horquillas azules recogiéndole un par de mechones la idea de que ella en realidad no era tan débil le agradó. Las tres comieron un sencillo almuerzo pues Kazui había comido en la escuela y ahora estaba estudiando en su cuarto, la pelinegra por su parte subió a su cuarto dispuesta a dormir unas horas mientras que Yuzu salió a comprar algo de despensa. Orihime estaba tarareando una canción cuando sintió un reiatsu muy conocido en la entrada, se vio en el espejo que estaba en el pasillo que estaba en la cocina hacia la sala.

Ichigo vio a su esposa salir de la cocina y se paró en seco al ver su cabello, estaba corto quizá demasiado para ella, los mechones naranjas llegaban justo a la altura de sus hombros y su fleco estaba corto dos centímetros debajo de sus ojos –Te cortaste el pelo…- evidenció y ella solo se rio.

-Tenemos que hablar- soltaron al mismo tiempo, Ichigo se puso nervioso y bufó mientras que ella sonreía nerviosa.

-¿Quieres que nos sentemos?- ofreció la mujer señalando con la mirada la sala

Ichigo asintió pensando cómo le diría a esa mujer que era momento de dejarse ir, que había sido un idiota y que había hecho todo mal desde el principio, se sentaron en el sillón más grande y ella tomó un pequeño cojín color durazno, él estudió su figura pareciéndole frágil y pensó que lo mejor era pedir perdón de rodillas

-Orihime… yo…

-Creo que lo mejor es que nos divorciemos- soltó la mujer con tal convencimiento que hizo que Ichigo abriera la boca.

-¿Qué?.

-Lo he estado pensando mucho, creo que nos hemos distanciado mucho en los últimos años- confesó clavando la vista en el piso y luego viéndolo a él- Quiero decir que quizá solo hemos estado aceptando sufrir por sufrir- sus palabras no tenían ni siquiera un tinte nostálgico o triste.

-¿Y estás bien con eso?- preguntó con medio balbuceo y con un rostro consternado.

Ella se mordió el interior de la mejilla y dejo el cojín a un lado- Fui feliz, fui muy feliz cuando me pediste que me casara contigo, también cuando tuve a Kazui en mis brazos pero… eso dejo de ser suficiente para mí- le dijo y tomó su mano, Ichigo sintió el agarre fuerte y vio la determinación en sus bellas facciones- Esto no es por ti, tampoco por algo que hicieras o dejaras de hacer, es por mí. Porque esto ya no es suficiente para mí, dejo de serlo hace tiempo y no me había dado cuenta hasta hace poco- apretó su mano y luego lo dejo.

-¿De qué te diste cuenta?- preguntó con real curiosidad. Pensó que quizá ella se pondría a llorar pero la persona enfrente suyo era alguien a quien no conocía.

-Bueno…- comenzó de manera tímida sin embargo Ichigo la animó a hablar sabiendo que era necesario si ambos querían quedar en buenos términos- Tú no eres un príncipe- dijo lo que pensó y se sonrojo al verlo a él reírse.

-¿Un príncipe?, ¿con caballo y espada?- preguntó y ella asintió- ¿Entonces que soy?.

-Un héroe, alguien que ve por los demás antes de que por el mismo. Los príncipes pueden ser heroicos pero los héroes no pueden ser principescos- frunció un poco sus facciones- El punto es que pensé que eras... que éramos algo que no y puedo que sea tarde pero… tengo la firme convicción de que aún no lo es, la vida es demasiado corta para no vivir plenamente- él supo que se refería a los eventos vividos, parecía como si Rukia siguiera influenciándolos a todos, con una sonrisa él se acercó y abrazó su cuerpo en un gesto protector que ella correspondió y ambos sonrieron al sentir el lazo de una mera amistad uniéndolos.

Se separaron solo unos segundos después y ella le ofreció algo de comer.

-No, creo que primero iré a hablar con Kazui- se pusieron de pie y ella se encaminó hacia el comedor pero antes Ichigo la llamó- Solo quiero que sepas que voy a estar siempre para ti... para ustedes- le sonrió y ella le correspondió.

-Ichigo…- se pasó la lengua por los labios y lo vio con decisión- Busca a la hermana de quien mató a Rukia- el ligero tinte sombrío pudo estremecer a cualquiera pero solo hizo que el pelinaranja se envalentonara y con la misma decisión de ella asintió.

-Te queda increíble el corte Orihime- ella se ruborizó un poco y se alejó al comedor mientras que Ichigo subía a ver a su primogénito, pensó que era lo mejor para decirle, él ya no era un niño pero no podía evitar sentirse intimidado por eso; llegó a la puerta y tocó tres veces antes de que su hijo le diera permiso para entrar.

Su vista barrió el cuarto y cuando lo encontró en el escritorio leyendo se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en lo mucho que se parecían, Kazui lo vio de medio lado y regreso la vista a su libro.

-¿Vienes a decirme que estoy haciendo una estupidez?- cuestionó con un tono seco.

-¿Eh?- el mayor se sintió confundido pero aun así se sentó en la cama, el menor se giró sobre su silla viéndolo de frente.

-Vamos… a estas alturas ya debes saber que me aceptaron en Tokio- dijo algo desganado- No pienso entrar a la Academia Shinigami y tampoco quiero seguir viviendo tus sueños y aspiraciones, eso no es para mí- elevó la voz y su padre volvió a sentirse estúpido.

Se rascó la nuca pensando que era un pésimo padre pero terminó por esbozar una ligera sonrisa –Está bien, si es lo que quieres por mi está bien- dijo con un tono tranquilo.

-Y no, no voy a escucharte porque yo…- se detuvo pensando en lo que había dicho su padre- Espera ¿que estás diciendo?.

Ichigo se cruzó de brazos- Si quieres estudiar en la universidad está bien, yo te apoyaré en lo que pueda aunque supongo que ya lo tienes todo cubierto- como respuesta el menor puso su mano en la frente de su padre.

-Algo malo va a pasarle a Japón… o peor al mundo como lo conocemos, joder ¡no tienes fiebre!- una vena se saltó en la cien del mayor pelinaranja y frunció los labios y ceño. Ni siquiera su hijo lo tomaba en serio- Oye… ¿estás hablando en serio?- preguntó y ambas miradas se enfrentaron por algunos segundos.

-¿Es lo que te hace feliz?, ¿el pensar en ir a la universidad y vivir como un humano solamente?- preguntó y el menor asintió convencido.

-Ese es tu mundo no el mío, yo quiero ser un humano y vivir como yo quiero- su padre le dio una palmada en el hombro justo como Isshin había hecho con él hace unas horas.

-No sé cómo ser un buen padre- confesó haciendo que su hijo soltara una risita- Pero entiendo lo que es tener la convicción de hacer algo, si es lo quieres tienes mi apoyo.

-Gracias papá- le respondió y entonces Ichigo recordó porque había ido a la habitación de su hijo en un inicio.

Hablar sobre el próximo divorcio con su hijo no significo mayor problema, después del shock inicial todo paso muy rápido para el mayor de los pelinaranjas… en realidad aunque Kazui se parecía físicamente a él, no eran parecidos. Le hubiera gustado estar más tiempo junto a él, y ser el apoyo que necesitaba y no intentar vivir sus sueños atreves de él.

Esa noche tuvieron una cena familiar amena por la mañana Ichigo partió temprano mientras Orihime y su hijo le desearon lo mejor, ambos sabiendo que no era un adiós si no un "hasta luego". Ese fue el día en que Ichigo se presentó ante el Comandante del Gotei 13 que lo recibió con una sonrisa burlona.

 **.**

o.o.o.o

 **.**

 _Presente…_

La luz de la mañana se coló por las mamparas que se colocaban en las ventanas golpeando sutilmente el rostro de la curvilínea pelinegra. Karin cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentirlas y parpadeo varias veces intentando acostumbrarse, sentía una cálida respiración en su cuello y un brazo posesivo sujeto firmemente a su cintura con algo de cuidado se separó de él y Toshiro al sentirla moverse se colocó boca abajo y la tomo de la muñeca cuando ella se disponía a salir completamente de la cama.

-Vuelve a la cama- le susurro con voz pastosa y Karin alzó una ceja al sentirlo ponerse detrás de ella y tocarle uno de sus senos desnudos.

-No puedo, tengo entrenamiento con los muchachos- todo rastro de sueño fue eliminado al escuchar esa palabra.

El equipo de fútbol había pasado a ser de Karin en cuanto llego a la SS y no solo porque ella fuera increíblemente atractiva si no porque era demasiado buena, tanto que ya era el segundo campeonato que organizaban, todo gracias al entrenamiento y organización de la joven. Aunque a su novio no le agradaba el hecho de que ella se paseara con esos shorts tan cortos frente a todos los oficiales y tenientes.

La tomó por los hombros tumbándola y la miro a los ojos- 15 minutos luego puedes ir con tu club de fans- a Karin casi se le sale una risita y asintió.

-Después iré a la Academia tengo algunas clases pendientes- informó antes de que las manos de él se perdieran en las curvas de su cuerpo- Luego iré a ver a Ichigo- explicó con media voz.

-Por mi está bien, solo dame estos 15 minutos y por supuesto nos veremos para almorzar- desde que Karin había llegado a quedarse en el 10º escuadrón, Matsumoto no se preocupaba por llegar temprano.

Cerca de las 11:00 am vistiendo los diminutos shorts verdes Karin se dirigió al 13º escuadrón, a pesar de que Vivian prácticamente en el "mismo lugar" rara vez se veían, cada mes ella visitaba a Yuzu y en la última visita esta le pidió que viniera con Ichigo pues los dos hermanos de cabello claro tenían tiempo sin verse.

Los oficiales se giraban a verla y su pecho y cabello atado en una coleta alta hacían un movimiento casi armónico, llego hasta la oficina de su hermano y abrió sin siquiera tocar.

-Oye tengo que hablarte de algo….- gritó pero no se encontró con la figura de su hermano si no la de su teniente- ¿Sentaro-san?.

-¡Oh Karin-chan buenos días!- saludó alegre mientras terminaba de ordenar todo el papeleo.

-Buenos días- respondió por educación pero frunció el ceño- ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- cuestión adentrándose en la habitación por las marcas de reiatsu sabía que Ichigo hace tiempo no estaba en el lugar.

-Etto… el capitán está de viaje- respondió nervioso, en respuesta la joven alzó una ceja- ejem…se fue hace unos días y no ha regresado- confesó a sabiendas de que eso representaba una represalia por parte de Nanao no tanto por el Comandante.

Karin se cruzó de brazos pensó por un momento que su hermano no podía ser tan idiota ¿o sí?, frunció los labios y espero que su hermano no fuera tan imprudente como ella se lo estaba imaginando.

-O-

Las personas se giraban a ver la escena y algunos ejemplos masculinos como femeninos se lamentaban, la pareja estaba llamando demasiado la atención sin embargo ninguno de los dos era consciente. Ichigo estaba perdido en el suave movimiento de los labios rosas de la joven frente a él mientras que la pelinegra disfrutaba la melodía con los auriculares aun puestos.

-¿Y bien?, ¿te gustó?- le preguntó una vez que ella dejo los audífonos en un su lugar.

Yukiko sonrió- Es preciosa… no sabía que podía disfrutar tanto un acústico, nunca fue lo mío- confesó emocionada tomando el cd entre sus manos de donde se encontraban los audífonos dándole la oportunidad de escucharlo- Creo que a mi hermana le encantará- tomó su mochila y siguió caminando en la enorme tienda de música.

Ichigo solo negó con una sonrisa y la siguió mientras ella se detenía en los discos vinilos- ¿Ringo?- preguntó viendo el disco y frunció el ceño al ver unos 10 mas- Debes estar bromeando, nadie quiere a Ringo- él tomó unos cuantos asombrándose de que tuvieran esas cosas pero al ver el precio entendió porque solo había una pequeña sección dedicada a los vinilos.

-Es por eso que es mi favorito- respondió segura y bailo al ritmo de la música disco que estaba sonando.

-Es por eso que no tienes amigos- la molestó y ella solo rodó los ojos hacia él.

-Lo dice el tipo que siempre está solo. Quizá el problema es tu cara- dejó el vinilo es su lugar y camino hasta otro lado.

Como un perro que busca a su dueña él la siguió convencido de que era porque quería responderle el insulto, no porque quisiera estar cerca de su perfume de frutas.

-¿Cuál es el problema con mi cara?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido una vez que llego a su lado y le arrebato un cd de música K-pop.

Ella casi se ríe, él era tan básico… llevó uno de sus estilizados dedos a su entrecejo- Siempre pareces enojado y malhumorado, aunque también se debe a que pareces un maleante carterista- dijo con un tono muy serio aunque por dentro estuviera riendo- Aunque bueno es la primera vez que conozco a un hombre que se hace decoloraciones capilares.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó con una vena marcando su sien- Yo no pinto el cabello, mi mamá tenía el cabello casi de este tono- el comentario no pasó desapercibido para la pelinegra que comprendió enseguida que la madre del pelinaranja estaba muerta.

-¡Ya ves es por eso que no tienes amigos!, eres un malhumorado- ella no iba a meterse en esas aguas, no ensuciaría su corazón, si él quería contarle algo seria por voluntad propia.

-Enana maldita…- le dijo entre dientes como resultado ella lo pellizcó- Eres una violenta- acusó y ella lo ignoró al estar revisando el dinero en su cartera- ¿Vas a comprar el disco?- preguntó mientras discretamente le quitaba la mochila de sus hombros permitiéndole moverse con más soltura.

-No solo me gusta cargar cosas por las tiendas, ya sabes- respondió sarcástica y rodando los ojos- ¿Por qué haces preguntas tan tontas?- preguntó con real curiosidad, él siempre hacia comentarios que le parecían muy obvios o fuera de lugar, como cuando le dijo que ella tomaría un Uber y él le pregunto quién era él.

Ichigo solo le arrancó el disco de las manos y fue a formarse a la fila esperando el turno para pagar el dichoso disco ante la atenta mirada violeta.

" _Él está tratando de conquistarte_ "

Las palabras de Megu no la sorprendieron porque en realidad ella sabía que él estaba haciendo justo eso, no era tonta para no darse cuenta de las intenciones del muchacho, lo que le parecía extraño era que a ella no parecía importarle.

Cuando su madre murió ella sufrió tanto que limitó a un número de personas, privilegiadas le había dicho Yugito, solo unas pocas personas a quien mostrarle cariño o amor, la lista se redujo a sus amigos cercanos, su padre y hermana sin embargo hoy solo su hermana ocupaba ese lugar.

-Las personas aman, odian y lloran Yukiko- murmuró las palabras que un día le había dicho su hermana, ella solo tenía miedo, miedo de amar a alguien y que ese alguien se fuera.

-Oye deja de estar en la luna y vámonos...- le gritaron muy cerca de su oído haciéndola respingar.

-¡Tú no me grites!- acusó y le arrebató la bolsita de su compra- ¿Cuándo quieres el dinero?.

-¿Eh?.

Ella resopló haciendo que los largos mechones negros se vieran graciosos- ¿Cuando quieres que te pague?- le preguntó y por el tono Ichilo supo que ella hablaba en serio, casi podía darle ternura… casi.

-Es un regalo- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No me gusta deberle nada a nadie- respondió con media voz viendo una vez más el tono de ojos del muchacho que de a ratos tenía un brillo bastante peculiar.

-Entonces tómalo como una compensación- ella lo miró sin entender- Tù pagaste ese taxi... Hugo o como se llame- ella no pudo evitarlo y finalmente se rio al punto de sostenerse el estómago con las manos- ¿Terminaste?- le preguntó enojado.

Ella aun con una sonrisa lo miro con ojos brillantes- Nunca cambies Ichigo, por favor…-ella seguía burlándose de él, Ichigo solo se dio media vuelta conteniendo la vergüenza que ella le hacía pasar, ahora más personas los estaban viendo- De verdad gracias- él la miró cuando ella comenzó a caminar a su lado y no supo exactamente porque le daba las gracias.

Estuvieron caminando por el centro comercial otra hora, Ichigo notó que ella seguía igual que antes, de ratos dejaba de ser la chica que siempre fue humana y se volvía la pequeña shinigami, veía todo sin ver hasta que sus ojos buscaban algo y un brillo los llenaba a penas lo encontraba, ella caminó más de prisa hasta pararse afuera de una estética.

-¿Vas a cortarte el pelo?- le preguntó cuando estuvo junto a ella.

Yukiko solo tomó un largo mechón- No lo sé… cuando era niña siempre lo tuve corto pero no sé cómo me vería con el cabello corto ahora- había intentado imaginarse y la verdad era que no lo sabía.

-Te verías increíble- él la tomo del mentón- Si lo cortas a esa altura te verías genial- no es que no le gustara su cabello largo, ella era hermosa como fuera, pero la imagen de una Rukia teniente con el cabello corto era su favorita.

Sus pálidas mejillas se colorearon de un tenue rosado- No es necesario que te acerques tanto- le dio un empujón y ella carraspeó un poco para que no notara que ese gesto la había puesto nerviosa- Por cierto el domingo iremos al festival de comida con mi hermana y unos amigos ¿quieres venir?- esa era la razón por la que había accedido a verlo ese día, no por otra cosa.

-Claro, es en el centro ¿no?- ella asintió y él sonrió nervioso al entender que se ausentaría el fin de semana, claro que apenas era martes y si quería verla el domingo debía desaparecer hasta ese día.

-Dame tu número- ella sacó su celular dispuesta a poder comunicarse con el joven para brindarle más detalles.

-No tengo un número fijo- ella alzó la vista y lo vio raro- Pero estaré ahí lo prometo, yo te buscaré- algo en esa frase le dijo a Yukiko que evidentemente él estaría esperándola.

Guardo su celular en tres movimientos y sonrió- Si sigues hablando así pensare que eres un acosador- su sonrisa se expandió al verlo fruncir el ceño

Definitivamente él le gustaba.

-O-

Del otro lado de la ciudad Kazui trataba de enfocar todas sus energías en el problema frente suyo, en realidad era una cuestión de atar cabos sueltos. Alguien debía estar rondando de cerca a Yugito, alguien con un reiatsu lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar en ella su propio reiatsu. El problema existía en que su hermana también debía estar presentando lo mismo ¿no?, ¿entonces porque no lo sentía?.

-Padre eres un estúpido- dijo en voz baja mientras miraba en el fondo de la cafetería a la tímida pelinegra que permanecía escuchando música, no era muy difícil adivinar que la estupidez de su padre no tenía limites- ¿Puedo?- ella levantó la vista de su comida y quitándose los audífonos asintió- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó con sinceridad viendo el semblante apagado de la mujer.

-¿Siempre se siente así?- preguntó con pesar, habían tenido una cirugía muy complicada y aunque él estuvo asistiéndola ella pensaba que podía haber hecho más por su paciente.

-La experiencia es algo que se adquiere con el tiempo, existen cosas que están fuera de nuestro control- la tomó del antebrazo intentando reconfortarla- Lo hiciste bien Kurosawa, él se pondrá bien y todo es gracias a tus cuidados- ánimo y la soltó al mismo tiempo.

Yugito sonrió y se frotó el rostro con las manos, lo miró y le sonrió- Saldremos con las chicas el domingo- él la miro con curiosidad- Iremos al festival de comida internacional en el centro, ¿por qué no vienes?.

-¿Quién va ir?- preguntó sabiendo que las amigas de la pelinegra eran unas ruidosas.

-Mis amigas, Yukiko y sus amigos y el Doctor Jacques-Leroy…

-No iré- dijo serio y sin siquiera pensarlo un minuto.

-¿Pe-pero porque?- cuestionó con un balbuceo mientras se ponía de pie y lo seguía a las cajas registradoras donde él pidió un café americano y un sándwich para llevar.

-No iré a ningún lado con ese egocéntrico sujeto, ni siquiera se toma en serio su trabajo- su tono era despectivo y arrogante sin embargo los curiosos ojos azules habían aprendido a leerlo casi a la perfección.

-¿Lo dices porque la mitad de las enfermeras está enamorada de él?, ¿Estás celoso?- el casi escupe su café.

-Sabes que olvídalo- desestimó con un movimiento de cabeza- Prepara todo para el traslado de Ikeda-san y dile a su esposo que ella ya está en una habitación- ella asintió y guardo su Ipod en el bolsillo de su bata- Por cierto- ella se volteó a verlo y él lo vio más claro, un aura de color azul cielo la envolvía, era brillante y débil pero podía verla- ¿Te has sentido bien?.

-Tengo algo de alergia por el polen- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- Estoy bien- agregó con un tono seguro.

Kazui la vio partir con un gesto de incógnito en su rostro, el había aprendido a controlar su reiatsu hace años y aunque Tenseiga seguía odiándolo a muerte le había permitido llevar una vida totalmente humana pero aun así ¿ella sería capaz de ver su reiatsu?. Negó en silencio diciéndose que ese no era su problema.

oOo

Tras la muerte de su hermana había aceptado el rumbo de las cosas lo mejor que pudo, se convenció a si mismo que lo mejor era dejar que ella y su esposa vivieran la vida humana que nunca disfrutaron y con el inevitable paso del tiempo ambas volverían a estar con él. Sin embargo se encontró así mismo pensando en lo horrible que era el tiempo y varios años fue víctima de ansiedad, ansiedad que solo Hisana lograba calmar y se encontró así mismo viéndolas a ambas a lo lejos, odiando a quienes estaban alrededor de Hisana y añorando ser quién compartiera los logros de Rukia.

No obstante sabía que existían límites que no podía pasar, podía añorar la presencia de su esposa y la compañía de su hermana, pero jamás se interpondría en su vida por eso sus visitas se limitaban a meses incluso años, con la mirada fría y seria, el aire noble que siempre lo rodeaba llegó sin más ceremonias a su destino.

Akon estaba jugando con Nemu cuando una presencia asesina hizo que se paralizara en su lugar giró la vista y solo se encontró con unos fríos ojos grises, antes de que dijera siquiera algo el tocó el botón que le indicaba a su Capitán que alguien quería verlo con urgencia.

Byakuya ni siquiera lo miró y el asustadizo tercer puesto pudo respirar apenas se desapareció por completo, tomó en brazos a Nemu y salió del lugar con prisa, esos dos juntos era una mala combinación.

Mayuri estaba en su silla giratoria cuando alguien abrió la puerta, él se giró con el cubo rubik en las manos y al ver quien era solo se giró y le dio la espalda– ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó con un tono aburrido.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó directo a sabiendas de que él sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando logrando detener los movimientos del Capitán.

-¿Tendría que saber algo?- preguntó burlón sin siquiera verlo y alzó la vista al sentir el filo de Senbonzakura en su mejilla- Aunque quiero suponer que ya lo corroboraste por ti solo, dime a quien viste ¿a tu esposa o a tu hermana?.

-No juegues conmigo, tú y ese desagradable sujeto son los únicos que están conscientes de que humanos tienen reiatsu, así que dime exactamente qué sabes- amenazó a sabiendas de que estaba listo para cortar un cuello si era preciso, había ido con él porque no encontró a la otra desagradable presencia.

Mayuri bufó y con un dedo apartó la zanpakuto de su rostro, se giró sobre su asiento y lo miró con fastidio- Bien es cierto, desde que Kurosaki Ichigo se volvió un shinigami sustituto Urahara y yo monitoreamos la actividad espiritual de los humanos- confesó aunque en realidad no era un secreto, hizo un gesto con su mano restándole importancia- Fue mero asunto de protocolo, después de Ginjo Yamamoto quería saber si existían humanos peligrosos- se quedó callado al ver la cara de aburrición de su oyente así que fue al grano- Tú mejor que nadie supo que Kuchiki Rukia falleció teniendo un alto nivel espiritual, tanto que este solo se encapsulo en el momento de su deceso- se encogió de hombros- No habría necesidad de que este saliera, su alma renació y tuvo un crecimiento como una humana normal, claro que su mente recuerda su vida pasada, lo que es sorprendente si me lo preguntas, eso provoca que algo de su reiatsu se liberara y por consecuencia afectara a su hermana- viajó la vista al cubo y se preguntó por qué eso les gustaba a los jóvenes humanos.

-¿Quieres decir que Rukia logró liberar algo de su reiatsu y hacer que Hisana despertara el suyo?- preguntó sintiendo que había algo de fondo- Alguien debe estar haciendo que el reistsu de Rukia despierte, es imposible que lo lograra todo sola, necesitaría algún tipo de estímulo.

-Lo hace inconscientemente, su bankai no podía ser controlado en su totalidad y aún después de tanto tiempo busca juntar su esencia con la de su ama - él ignoró algunas palabras concentrándose en el amarillo y el naranja- Aunque eso no alcanzaría para que tu esposa tuviera tal energía espiritual, puede que de un momento a otro Kuchiki Rukia recupere todo su reiatsu aunque eso quizá se deba a alguien mas- soltó sin pensar, logrando por fin armar una cara.

-¿Qué?.

-No estoy afirmando nada- rebatió el excéntrico Capitán un tanto aburrido por la presencia del noble en su laboratorio.

-Explícate- exigió con voz firme y un tanto tenebrosa.

Mayuri dejó de lado el cubo rubik al notar como el reiatsu del Kuchiki subía, bufó nuevamente - Bien, estás en lo cierto… debe de haber alguien con un enorme reiatsu rondando entre tu hermana y esposa- alzó las manos en defensa- Pero no puedo detectarla, o es muy bueno escondiéndose o está usando un gigai. Aunque es obvio que es lo segundo- dijo pensando que la situación frente suyo era más entretenida que el cubo rubik, sonrió para sus adentros al ver un rastro de duda en sus ojos- Solo piénsalo un instante de entre todos nosotros quien es el único con un reiatsu tan monstruoso que es imposible contener en su totalidad, puede que tenga un gigai y sepa esconderse bien pero….- tras la últimas palabras el noble salió del lugar sin decir más.

Mayuri suspiró y se giró de nuevo, donde tecleando un poco apareció frente a él la imagen de la energía espiritual de Kurosawa Yukiko, era tan grande parecía expandirse y contraerse, estaba escondido y aun así él sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-O-

El domingo por la tarde el centro de Tokio estaba a reventar, la idea de un festival de comida les dio la oportunidad a varios inmigrantes de trabajos de medio tiempo mientras que para otros era solo una oportunidad para pasear ya sea en pareja o con amigos.

Las pelinegras que habían organizado todo durante la semana se vieron con sus amigos a unas cuadras de las avenidas principales, la idea era ir y divertirse un poco, conseguir comida gratis y después ir a un club nocturno a bailar un poco. Al final Yukiko invitó a Megu y a Hojo, este al ser una persona social por naturaleza terminó corriendo la voz y varios compañeros de su clase asistieron.

-Bueno al menos sus amigos son guapos- mencionó con cierta gracia Megu, ella vestía unos sencillos shorts negros acompañado de una blusa sin hombros con estampado de leopardo, se giró a ver a su amiga y metió la mano por los cortos mechones negros- Extraño tu cabello largo- le dijo con algo de tristeza.

-¿Sí?, a mí me gusta así me siento más libre- ella tomó un mechón que caía a los laterales de su rostro, llevaba un sencillo vestido negro de estampados dorados tirantes de encaje y escote redondo, era de un largo arriba de la rodilla y llevaba un cinturón ancho dándole forma a su estrecha cintura, aunque lo más llamativo era su cabellera que caía hasta su mentón en un delicado corte, se puso un listón en forma de diadema,

Megu sonrió y negó en silencio buscando un cigarro en su bolsa- Creo que a nadie le podría quedar un mejor corte- se enfrascaron en una plática trivial hasta que Hojo las integró a su extenso grupo de amigos, Hojo elogió el nuevo peinado de Yukiko ganándose varios vítores sobre sus intenciones con la muchacha, ella solo lo ignoró y pronto siguió la plática entre todos.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no tenía muchos amigos- las palabras de Sara, una enfermera del turno nocturno sacaron de sus pensamientos a Yugito que miraba atentamente a su hermana menor.

-No los tiene- afirmó y pasó algunos mechones tras su oreja al llevar suelto su cabello-Pero creo que se está esforzando por integrarse- agregó viendo como uno de sus comentarios le saco risas a los demás.

-Los jóvenes se integran cuando sienten la necesidad, es algo normal en ellos- un brazo fuerte y musculo paso por los delgados hombros de ambas- No deberías preocuparte tanto por tu hermanita Kurosawa- la voz provenía de un hombre de no más de 25 años, era alto y de cabello negro que contrastaba con unos pícaros ojos grises- Deberías estar más preocupada en ti- dijo viendo el entallado vestido que la ojiazul vestía.

-Eres un pervertido, compórtate- Sara le dio un codasito y el Doctor Jean Jaques se rio con ganas.

-Al menos vengan de este lado- las invitó donde su compañero de equipo y otras dos mujeres platicaban- Dejen a los niños platicar en paz- los perspicaces ojos azules buscaron los violetas y estos al verse sin incomodidad decidió ir con sus amigos.

Minutos más tarde llegarían más personas y se unirían al vasto grupo, sin embargo Ichigo aún no llegaba y Yukiko aunque un poco molesta por la ausencia de este le dijo a su hermana que era hora de irse.

-¿Qué no habías dicho que el Doctor Kurosaki no vendría?- le preguntó Sara haciendo que las hermanas se voltearan a verla.

-No va a venir- le dijo Yugito, su amiga señaló con la mirada y a ella casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver a la persona frente a él, miró como su hermana lo saludó y este correspondió el gesto con efusividad.

Ichigo supo que estaba en un problema apenas divisó el grupo de personas, no solo por el hecho de que Hisana tuviera un reiatsu considerable si no porque por breves momentos pudo sentir el de Rukia como en antaño, caminó fingiendo naturalidad e ignorando las miradas que los miembros del Hospital le brindaban, buscó verse lo más natural posible al llegar con la pequeña ojivioleta que no espero y le reclamó por hacerlos esperar, sin embargo al ver a Hisana taladrarlo con la mirada supo que estaba en problemas.

 _-¡Pero es que ella trabaja con Kazui!, ¿cómo has podido olvidarlo?, ¡Pero es que la maldita enana nunca lo mencionó!-_ se regañó y justificó en medio segundo cuando le tendió una nerviosa mano a la mayor- Un placer Shiba Ichigo- la pasmada pelinegra correspondió el gesto por automático.

-Oh valla ¿un pariente Kazui-kun?- intervino el varón con una sonrisa y ojos perspicaces- ¿Es tu novio Yuki-chan?- preguntó galante esta vez dirigiéndose ahora a la más joven de las pelinegras colocando una mano en su hombro, para los dos no pasó desapercibido el interés que él mostro en sus palabras hacia la ojivioleta.

-¿Kazui?- preguntó fingiendo un tono casual, miró divertido a la ojivioleta que observó a su hermana sin comprender nada- Jamás he conocido a alguien con ese nombre-aseguró con un tono de voz firme, lo mejor que podía hacer era verse casual y relajado o eso es lo que pensaba su mente cuando todos comenzaron a ver el parecido que tenía con su hijo… fue salvado por los más jóvenes que comentaban palabras que él no alcanzaba a entender, finalmente Yukiko se puso frente de su pasmada hermana que seguía detallándolo.

-Yugito ¡es hora de irnos!- le dijo su hermana zarandeándola un poco haciendo que el grupo se moviera de lugar y que Ichigo pudiera respirar con facilidad de nuevo.

El basto grupo se dispersó en la entrada del festival donde el olor a comida, dulces y alcohol inundó todo el aire acompañado de suave música, a pesar de que era el más grande que el grupo universitario Ichigo se fue con ellos pendiente de los suaves y cortos mechones negros.

-Quizá solo son de esos parecidos que dan miedo…- murmuró en voz baja, quedándose atrás… es cierto que lo había visto de lejos pero jamás pensó que ese muchacho del que tanto hablaba su hermana se pareciera mucho a su jefe, dejo pasar el asunto al escuchar a sus amigos llamarla.

oOo

Urahara leía el número de la Jump de esa semana cuando un correo llegó a su anticuada pero funcional computadora, con pereza dejó de lado la gruesa publicación y sus ojos cansados leyeron el correo que más bien parecía amenaza de muerte por parte de Mayuri.

-El corazón de un hombre no puede resistirse a su primer amor...- mencionó con una sonrisa ladina y se echó para atrás en su silla llevándose consigo la revista que seguía leyendo- Esto es lo más entretenido que ha pasado desde la guerra, ni siquiera el amorío de Lisa y Abarai lo supera- sonrió entretenido y decidió modificar el gigai de Ichigo haciéndolo más sensible y susceptible a las emociones.

oOo

A medida que la tarde moría y daba paso a la noche lo hicieron las personas que rondaron el centro de Tokio, al final de una jornada intensa de comida y diversas bebidas, el grupo de universitarios terminó por separarse quedando únicamente Hojo y otros dos jóvenes que Yukiko no conocía, por supuesto Megu se apuntó para ir a bailar, cuando Ichigo supo a donde irían la idea no le entusiasmo, puede que hubiera salido mucho de fiesta cuando él vivía en Karakura pero definitivamente la idea de ir a esos lugares no lo llamaba.

Estuvo a punto de rechazar la oferta pero al ver el increíble interés que mostraban Hojo y sus otros dos compañeros en la pelinegra decidió que iría. Que mierda importaba que él no bailara y que tuviera menos ritmo que una roca, iba a proteger a la enana de esos hombres pervertidos.

Sí, todos los hombres eran unos pervertidos, él no se excluía por supuesto.

Llegar al dichoso lugar no les tomo más de 20 minutos, era un lugar bastante amplio lleno de luces de neón, mucho olor a cigarro y demasiadas jovencitas con faldas muy cortas, apenas y lograba ver algo sin embargo fue capaz de distinguir las preguntas de Yugito a un encima de la música.

-¿Qué estás buscando con mi hermana?- él se sorprendió por lo directo que había sido la pregunta, estaban casi solos en la mesa que compartieron de no ser por "J.J" que se había ligado a una chica del lugar y sus manos se perdían en la blusa de esta, inconscientemente miró a la joven pelinegra que bailaba con las amigas de su hermana y Megu, el movimiento de sus caderas parecía coordinado con el de las demás, como una coreografía que habían ensayado antes, regresó su mirada a Yugito, sonrió un poco al ver esa mirada, era la misma que él tenía cuando Yuzu se perdió en el infierno, la misma que tenía su mamá cuando él se caía. Estaba preocupada.

-Me gusta mucho Yukiko, me gusta todo de ella y no hay nada más que me guste que estar a su lado- confesó y eso fue suficiente para hacer que las bellas facciones de la mujer se relajaran, él usó un tono más serio haciéndose escuchar por la melodía que había cambiado y ahora era más estridente- Solo estaré con ella si Yukiko quiere- afirmó y la mirada azul parecía querer traspasarle el alma… o gigai y tratar de leer sobre sus intenciones.

-Pueden dejar de ser unos marginados y venir- la voz de Yukiko los sorprendió a ambos, más a su hermana cuando ella la tomó de la muñeca y la animó a bailar esa canción.

-No puedes hacerme esto…- chilló avergonzada la más grande, Ichigo supo que ella tampoco sabía bailar.

-¡Vamos!, ¿o quieres quedarte aquí?- la vista de ambas viajó a la escena inmoral que montaban los otros dos en el lado opuesto. Yugito se bebió el resto de su bebida y con algo de inseguridad caminó hasta la pista no sin antes dedicarle una mirada al pelinaranja, una amenaza silenciosa de que aunque estaba convencida de sus palabras no lo dejaría tan fácil, suspiró con cansancio pero los coquetos ojos violetas lo animaron a seguirla.

La gente se empujaba la una a la otra y le fue difícil llegar hasta donde la menor los guío, rápidamente la tímida pelinegra encontró el ritmo de la canción y animada por Sara movió sus caderas.

 _Who wants to be alone._

Él hizo lo que con anterioridad le habían dicho, mantener los pies quietos y mover los brazos, miró como Yukiko lo observaba y él supo que ella quería acercarse a él, sin embargo la menuda chica fue interceptada por el chico pervertido de nombre Hojo, él comenzó a bailar frente suyo llamando su atención.

" _¿Acaso ese estúpido estaba tratando de lograr algo con ella?",_ se preguntó con el ceño increíblemente fruncido y con algo de pesar vio que ese idiota en realidad era muy bueno, lo que lo hacía peor era que en realidad él no estaba tan cerca de ella.

Ella lo enfocó en algún momento recordando que quería hablar con él, se sonrieron con los ojos a la distancia e Ichigo probó algo, con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que salieran de ese tumulto de gente, no le fue muy difícil excusarse con Hojo pero dos pares de ojos siguieron a la pareja que se alejaron lo suficiente rápido de ellos.

Se fueron a la parte más alejada donde había mas mesas, la música casi no se escuchaba y había pocas personas.

-No te gusta bailar- no fue una pregunta ella lo afirmó con tal facilidad que el sonrió sin darse cuenta.

-¿Se nota?- preguntó viendo como ella se sentaba en un sillón y se lanzaba algo de aire con su pálida mano.

-Bastante, si me lo preguntas tienes tanta gracia como un ciervo recién nacido- él se rio por el buen humor que ella tenía, estaba tan acostumbrado a verla autoritaria y a que ella escondiera sus emociones que verla de esa manera le resultaba no menos que fascinante- Cuando era niña mi mamá me llevaba a clases de baile- soltó viendo momentáneamente a la nada pensando en esos recuerdos.

-A mi mamá también le gustaba bailar- eso llamó la atención de la joven que se giró a verlo- Era muy buena aunque solo lo hiciera de vez en cuando.

-¿Tu mamá…?- comenzó la pregunta esperando que él la terminara.

-Ella falleció cuando yo tenía ocho años- le dijo y bajó la mirada ante el recuerdo de quien era su madre.

-Estoy segura de que era una persona maravillosa- la voz de la morena lo sacó de sus pensamientos y la vio sonreír tímidamente.

-Lo era, era el centro de nuestras vidas.

-Mi madre lo era todo para nosotros también- ella tragó un poco antes de seguir hablando- Sabía que mi papá no estaría mucho con nosotras una vez que ella se fuera- suspiró y miró a Ichigo- Pero me gusta pensar que ambos siguen conmigo que en realidad nunca me dejaron- la melancolía invadió sus delicados rasgos y él le pasó la mano en su mejilla en una caricia tan sutil como profunda.

Ella alzó la mirada justo al tiempo que el pelinaranja volvía a tomarla con decisión, esta vez pasando sobre su mejilla y cuello, ella estaba a punto de decir algo pero se quedó sin palabras cuando detalló el rostro atractivo de la persona frente suyo, desde sus tupidas pestañas hasta su mandíbula marcada… porque no le daba miedo estar cerca de él.

-Te queda increíble el cabello corto...- solo entonces ella fue consciente de que tan cerca estaban el uno del otro y como el joven parecía embelesado con su rostro, fue él quien termino por hacer que la distancia entre ambos fuera mínima y sus labios se unieron en un delicado beso, fueron solo leves roces mientras ambos compartían un ligero sonrojo y mantenían sus ojos semi-abiertos, ella se separó de el- ¿Estuvo bien?- preguntó mientras se recargaba en su antebrazo.

-Eres un imbécil- le dijo con un tono solemne, sintiendo como sus labios hacían cosquillas, volvieron a hacer un contacto visual y esta vez fue ella quien buscó sus labios otra vez, no pasó mucho antes de que los roces se convirtieran en un movimiento más lento y profundo, sus ojos se cerraron por completo y el sonrojo fuera sustituido por las manos que se aferraron a la camisa de él y a la cintura femenina.

Para ninguno de los dos era su primer beso, pero se sentía como si fuera el primero y a la vez el último…

* * *

 **Notas Finales**

 ***Tenseiga es la espada de Sesshomaru de Inuyasha, si recuerdan no tenia filo y es solo hasta el final del manga cuando se vuelve mas o menos un arma y luego el poder se lo quita Inuuyasha... (LOL) a mi me parecía que quedaba bien para Kazui ya saben de donde viene esa actitud tan arisca que tiene**

 ***La cancion que bailan es Who wants to be alone de Tiesto. Por si quieren escucharla e imaginarse a Ichigo celoso :))**

 **Con esto cierro con Orihime, ya no va a aparecer mas y espero que les guste en este fic. En realidad me gusta mucho Orihime cuando esta cerca de Ulquiorra aunque tambien me gusto este lemon IshiHime... Lo que odio son sus fans... Estamos mas o menos por la mitad del fic pasaron muchas cosas algunas buenas, otras malas.**

 **Y como me tardare otro poquito en actualizar he decidido que si quieren algun spoiler con gusto se los dare, pueden contactarme via FB o mandarme un MP.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios (Shinny26, Inverse L. Reena, Yuki05, Guest, Natsumivat, yurakawasagami, Emina, Andrea Palacios, Zelda-24) y por seguir aqui nos leemos**

 ***vuelve a cantar el ending de Steven Universe***


End file.
